My Hero Assassin
by ghost509
Summary: A joint government-hero secret is released upon the world and is enrolling into UA's hero course. With powers and strength unmatched, and secrets being locked under key, who is he? Where did he come from? And can he be trusted? Power OC, OC centric, OC X Mina X Jiro. (Undergoing revision)
1. What To Do With Him?

**(Secret Government Facility. Musutafu, Japan.)**

"This could cause a nation-wide panic! Or worse, a _worldwide_ panic! We need to keep this a secret at all cost!"

"He's a living, _breathing_ human being! No matter where he's from, we shouldn't keep him locked up like some kind of animal!"

"Why do I have to be here again?"

Whispers and shouts were thrown across and all around one large room in a secret government facility. The room had one large, round, and metal table with about 50 different seats around it. Most seats were currently occupied by some of the greatest Pro-Heroes the world had ever seen! 13, Eraser Head, Recovery Girl, Mt Lady, Cementoss, Kamui Woods, Backdraft, Death Arms, and All Might, among others, were present at this very important meeting.

"Because this is a serious discussion, and we need everyone's input. Sadly, that means you need to be here too." Kamui whispered that last part under his breath. Sirius, with her amazing hearing, giggled at that.

"Do you know how much of a panic he'll cause?! Remember what happened when Quirks were first discovered? People thought it was the end of the world! I say we keep him locked up until he can go back to god knows wherever he came from." Death Arms exclaimed while slamming his hands onto the table.

"Yeah, times were tough when Quirks first started showing up. But people learned to deal with it and overcome their fear. Who's to say they won't with him?" 13 asked.

"And we could simply not tell anyone! You know how the saying goes, what you don't know won't hurt you!" All Might's voice boomed around the room, causing some (especially Sirius) to flinch in pain.

"Okay, let's say we don't keep him locked up. Where will he go? And! What happens if he starts causing trouble? That'll be on our heads!" Death Arms countered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I do believe you aren't thinking clearly." A new male voice stated. Everyone snapped their heads to the direction, and noticed a small figure standing in the doorway. He walked in, allowing the door to close and his identity to be revealed. "Hi everyone! Am I a dog, a bear, or a cat? I don't know, and neither do you!" He exclaimed joyously.

"Hello Mr. Principal/Nezu/Principal Nezu." The heroes greeted differently as he climbed into one of the tall chairs.

"Oh my, so many wonderful hellos! It's a pleasure to be here with you all to discuss this matter!" He smiled cheerfully. "It appears you all haven't come up with a solution, correct?"

"Yes Principal Nezu. We have been here for two hours!" All Mights smile and left eye twitched in pain. He was well over his limit for his muscled form, and it was taking everything he had to keep it working.

"When in the hallway I heard what you were saying Death Arms, and I do indeed share some of your concerns." Nezu informed.

"You do? Ha! See you guys, he agrees with me!"

"Yes indeed. If people were to discover his origin, then they may indeed panic. But All Might and Recovery Girl also raised some good points. As rude as lying is, its more rude to lock someone up when they did nothing wrong."

"Haha! Yes I did!"

"What do you suppose we do then, Principal Nezu?" Eraser Head questioned.

"Well he is a teenager, correct? And some of your concerns are about him getting in trouble when we release him, right? Well why not enroll him in UA High? We can keep an eye on him at all times while also simultaneously giving him an education!"

The heroes started mummering to themselves and to others about the proposed plan. For the most part, it was pretty solid. There would be an eye on him at all times and he could train alongside the others…although on the other hand it would be unfair to the other students. He didn't want to be a hero as far as they knew. So, what would happen if he exceeded above the other students? He would be stealing the offers from other heroes and agencies that belonged to the students.

"Okay, let's say we go through with this idea. What'll be his backstory?" Kamui asked while crossing his arms.

"We'll say he's from the American UA High. He was at the top of his class and transferred over because he felt he wasn't being challenged enough." Nezu informed. "Are we all in agreement."

More muttering could be heard throughout the room. After another two minutes everyone nodded with one another.

"Fine with me."

"You've got my vote."

"Fine, whatever it takes to get me out of here sooner…Ow! Kamui!"

"Whatever you think it best, I'll agree with."

"Of course my friend! Great idea!"

"So, where is the maniac anyway?" Eraser Head questioned. Grinning, Nezu turned around and clapped his hands twice.

"You can come in now!"

The door opened again and this time two figures appeared. Walking in, they revealed themselves and their appearances.

One was a teenage male, who was about six feet tall, maybe an inch or two taller. He was pale, with brown hair styled into a buzzcut, and brown eyes. He was a bit more muscular when compared to other teen males, such as Bakugou or Eijiro. His clothes were plain, black basketball shorts, gray and black sneakers, and a black t-shirt with a purple raven on the front.

The other figure was…well, no one knew the gender exactly, much like 13. Whoever or whatever it was had on a black and orange suit of armor. It was mainly black, with orange shoulder pads, boots, and long cuff like pieces of armor on the wrists. But the helmet is what stood out the most. The right side was black, while the left was orange. The black side had a black lens, while the orange had a red lens. It glowed brightly as who or whatever this thing was turned its head, as if scanning the room.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce you to UA High's newest student, Kevin Minton!"

"When do we start?" He asked with a grin.


	2. A Race to Introduction

The time before Shota Aizawa (also known as Eraser Head and their homeroom teacher) arrived to class was very…chaotic.

Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui, and Ochaco Uraraka were talking to each other in their own little group, Momo Yaoyorozu was chasing Minoru Mineta around with one of the classroom chairs high above her head, ready and willing to beat him with it once she caught up ( _that_ would hopefully teach him not to take pictures of her while she wasn't looking). Behind them was Tenya Iida, who was chasing after her and screaming about how she shouldn't be using the schools' property to do such a thing, and how she shouldn't be trying to injure him in general. Eijiro Kirishma was going around and trying to get literally anyone to arm wrestle with him (and continuously said 'bro' at the end of every sentence), Denki Kaminari was trying (and failing) to flirt with Kyoka Jiro, and Izuku 'Deku' Midoriya was writing something in his journal while muttering to himself.

No one was aware that Katsuki Bakugo was gritting his teeth, his nails digging into the desk, his palms crackling, and an aura of pure murderous intent was rolling off of him. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Everyone shut the fuck up before I murder you all!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, his palms exploding in a fit of rage.

Almost everyone froze in fear and turned to stare at the blond, their eyes wide like a deer staring at a pair of headlights. Suddenly the door opened, and everyone sat down as a yellow sleeping bag wormed its way behind the front desk.

"Morning class." Aizawa greeted in his usual monotone voice.

"Good morning Aizawa-sensei." They greeted back simultaneously.

"Now before we move onto todays lesson, I must inform you we have a new student that will be arriving any minute now." He stated while taking off the bag. This had peaked almost everyone's interest. Why were they getting a new student? The entrance exams over, right?

"Aizawa-sensei! As class future class rep, I think I speak for all of us when I say it is quite unfair that we are getting a new classmate! The entrance exams are over and we fought hard to get here, why is someone else getting handed to spot to enter!" Iida shouted while chopping his arm in the air. His statement was met with nods of agreement from some of the others.

"This student isn't getting handed a spot Iida." Aizawa sighed. "As some of you may not know, but we aren't the only UA High in existence. There are others scattered around the world, like in Europe or America, we just so happen to be the best. The new student is transferring from the American division. I don't know why he wants to go here, but I overheard him say something about wanting to be challenged."

Some of the class held on the 'he' part. So, it was a guy? Was he nice? Or cute? Or would he be a manly bro?

Others held onto the 'challenged' part. Great, was he some cocky douchebag like Bakugo? Or, was he generally a fierce and strong fighter? Because either way, some of the students were screwed.

"I see. Please accept my humble apologizes Aizawa-sensei. I am sorry for assuming he was given an open spot without having to work for it." Iida bowed before sitting back down.

"It's fine Iida." Aizawa sighed. "He should be here soon. All Might wanted to give him a tour of the campus before class started. Seems like he's late, again."

"Did somebody say, _All Might_!" A all too familiar voice shouted from outside the classroom. The door opened, and the earths mightiest hero walked in with his trademarked grin.

Some students went wide-eyed when he entered the room. So it was true! All Might was going to be their teacher! Some gushed about the idea while others just stared in amazement.

"So, how was the tour?" Aizawa asked.

"It was quite enjoyable my friend! The little guy was very impressed by our facility!"

"Good. Now bring him in, we've wasted too much time as is."

"Of course Eraser Head! Class 1-A, prepare to meet your newest classmate! Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeev-" All Might turned around, but his shoulders slumped when he saw no one. Peaking his head outside the doorway he peered down each hall, only to see no living soul.

"You lost him, didn't you?" Aizawa sighed yet again.

"No! This is…a test! Yes! A test to see if he could escape from me! Because everyone knows if you can escape from me, the mightiest hero, you can escape from everyone!" All Might laughed joyously, but on the inside he was thinking- _'Where the_ _ **fuck**_ _did the kid go?!'_

"Of course, whatever. Just find him so we can begin the next lesson."

"On it Eraser Head! I'll be back before you can say the greatest countries name!" With another laugh he dashed out of the room and down the hall.

"Japan." Aizawa said to himself, the corners of his mouth just barley twitching upwards for a second. He shook his head when he heard running coming his way.

"I said _greatest_ country! Not America's testing ground for their bombs." All Might snarked back, before he felt someone tapping his arm. Turning around, he grinned and glared at who it was. "Where were you?!" He whisper shouted before closing the door. Everyone sat patiently as they listened to the one-sided conversation. "Hungry?! What do you _mean_ you were hungry?! We had breakfast with Principal Nezu before I took you on that tour!"

Grumbling.

"Don't give me that 'I have a fast metabolism' bs! I told you to stay with me at all times! Where'd you get food from anyway?"

More grumbling.

"What do you mean you had him get you a pizza?! It's too early for such a food! And where from? Pizza places don't open so early!"

Even more grumbling.

"I swear to the lord above you're going to give me a stroke. Maybe I should talk to Nezu and get someone else to keep an eye on you."

Grumbling again.

"No I'm not going to convince him to let Midnight watch over you! And _don't_ call her hot!"

Grumbling.

"That's even worse than calling her hot! Like, a _million_ times worse! Oh my god even I'm blushing from you saying that! Just get in there so we can begin todays lesson!"

Instead of more grumbling, laugher could be heard from the hallway. It was rather loud and basically the definition of a 'belly laugh'. Mina started to giggle and Kirishma grinned at how affectious it was. With a laugh like that, it melted Mina's worries about having a Bakugo 2.0.

All Might, looking rather annoyed with his cheeks and ears red from blushing, entered the room again. He was dragging a teenage male by the back of his uniforms collar. The teen looked proud of himself and had a shit-eating grin.

"Kevin Minton everybody." All Might grumbled while letting go of the collar. "You see what you did? That was _way_ less dramatic than what I had originally planned."

"What? Did you have fireworks prepped outside if I walked inside on your original call?" Kevin asked with a smirk, especially when All Might froze with a shocked look on his face.

"Uh, no. No! Of course not! What do you think I am?! A buffoon? A child?!" All Might laughed, while pocketing a small device that no noticed was in his hand.

"Can you two not argue? Like I said earlier, we need to move onto todays lesson." Aizawa stated while putting some eyedrops in his eyes.

"Aizawa! My main erasing man! How ya been?!" Kevin exclaimed as walked over and held his hand out for a high-five. Aizawa stared at the hand, before looking up to stare at him. Scowling, Kevin grabbed the wrist of Aizawa's free hand and slapped his own with it.

"Don't touch my hand, please."

"Technically I didn't. I touched your wrist and proceeded to give myself a high five using it." Kevin informed with a grin. "Don't wash now that, it'll be worth millions one day."

This had gotten a chuckle from some of the students, and almost gave Iida himself a stroke at how disrespectful the act was. Mina and Kirishma found it the most amusing. They were happy that they had another laid-back student, instead of an uptight one (Iida and Momo) or an anti-social one (Bakugo and Todoroki).

"Whatever you say."

"Well I'm off! See you all tomorrow for your first lesson! All Might, away!" With another laugh All Might exited the room, leaving the students and Aizawa alone.

"Minton, there's an open seat for you in the back behind Jiro." The girl in question gave a nonchalant wav as her name was called, so naturally Kevin returned it. "It'll be your seat for now on. Unless you become a disturbance in which case I'll move you to somewhere you won't be. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" He gave a mock salute and waltzed to the back of the class, which again caused some students to chuckle and poor Iida to grab his chest as if he was having a stroke that very moment. With his seat taken and the class finally paying attention to him, Aizawa began the lesson.

 **(40 minutes later)**

And, the lesson was completely boring, in Kevin's opinion. For the past 40 minutes straight Aizawa had talked about what it meant to be a hero and the greatest attributes one needed to go pro.

Kevin tried paying attention. Really, he did. But it was so _boring_! For the first 10 minutes he had followed along and taken notes (luckily that Jiro chick was nice enough to lend him a black pen and some paper) but when Aizawa started talking about the 'correct' colors for your costume, Kevin had lost all interest.

So here he was, his head resting in his right hand while the fingers of his left hand drummed across the desktop, a bored look on his face. He would've gotten on his phone and started doing literally anything, but anytime he reached for it, Aizawa would look up from his book and speak to the class (and oddly stared at Kevin most of the time), as if he knew Kevin's was about to do. He knew about the guys ability to shut down someone's 'Quirk', but did mindreading come along erasing one's power?

A folded piece of paper landed on his desk, bringing Kevin out of his thoughts. Looking up he looked around to try to see who it was. The brunette chick next to him seemed too focused on her notes, Jiro was twirling something in her hand while also taking notes, and the bird dude was the same as the brunette. His eyes landed on the pink chick, who was tapping her hands together and whistling. She sat to the right of Jiro.

She must've seen him staring because she turned around, gave him a big smile, and gave the piece sign before turning back around. Eyeing the note, he opened it.

' _Hi! Ny name's Mina Ashido! Wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch after class?'_

It was in pink, so that kinda gave the answer to who it came from. He wrote a reply.

' _Sure. Sounds like fun.'_

Folding it again he tossed it onto her desk, just in time since Aizawa looked up from his book.

Kevin watched her open the note and grin, before grabbing her pink pen and writing another reply. So he was right after all.

When Aizawa looked back down, Mina took her opportunity to turn back around the toss the note onto his desk. She swerved back around fast, not wanting to take any chances with Aizawa's amazingly impeccable timing of looking up when they were doing something they weren't supposed to. Again, he opened it.

' _Awesome! Stay behind after class and we'll grab you.'_

' _You got it.'_

He tossed it back and watched again as she grinned. Crumpling the paper up, she tossed it to the redhead that sat a few seats in front of Jiro. Looking over he shoulder, he watched the guy turn to 'Mina' and grin while giving a thumbs up.

' _What did I just get myself into?'_ He questioned himself.

It took another 15 minutes for class to end. Aizawa closed his book, got back into his bag, and slithered out of the room and into the busy hallway. Some of the students were close behind, most notably a very short guy with purple balls on his head (if only they were blue! Think of all the innuendos!), the yellow haired eye and guy with holes in his elbows raced out as a challenge to see who could get to the lunchroom first. The red head was about to give chase but Mina held him back.

Other students followed at a slower pace, including Jiro (after she got her pen back) along with a _very_ busty chick, a guy with multiple arms/appendages, a guy with a misshapen head, birdboy, the angry blonde, a dude with half his body covered in ice, and so on. Only Kevin, Mina, red hair, glasses, green hair, and blushing girl remained. Mina and red hair turned and grinned at him, which only worried Kevin more.

"Are you coming with us Iida?" The green haired boy asked.

"Yeah! You don't want to be late, otherwise your favorite dessert will be sold out again!" The girl exclaimed.

"I wish I could you two, but as future class Rep it is my duty to not only make new students feel welcomed, but to introduce them to everyone as well! You two may go along without me, but I must stay behind, introduce myself, and apologize for what I said about Mr. Minton!"

"You do realize you don't have to apologize, right Iida? It wasn't your fault and he wasn't here to know what you said." The boy stated.

"But that's dishonest! He deserves to know what I said and I deserve the judgement he casts upon me for running my mouth before I knew the full story!"

"You do also realize he gone already, right?" The girl questioned.

With wide eyes Iida turned to the back of the room, only to find that Kevin indeed was gone. Turning to the door, he watched as flashes of pink and red carry the new student off to the cafeteria.

"But-But it is _my_ job as future class Rep to greet the new student first! It's in our constitution!"

"We have a constitution?" The girl whispered, causing the boy to shrug.

"I must introduce myself before the others can! My reputation as future class Rep depends on it!" With fire in his eyes, Iida began to speed walk out of the room and down the hall to lunch, leaving the boy and girl and alone.

"Iida's kind of…weird. B-But a good weird!" The boy stated.

"Yup, and that's why we love him."


	3. So Manly!

"Teleportation?"

"No."

"Invisibility?"

"Nope."

"Invincibility?"

"Negative."

"Mind control?!"

"Nada."

"Oh come on! Throw me a bone here!" Denki Kaminari groaned as he slumped in his seat, causing the others around him to chuckle.

The five of them were the first ones to enter the cafeteria. Kaminari and Hanta Sero (whose name Kevin came to learn one they all gathered at one table) were the first to enter since they raced there, which ended in a tie much to their disappointment. Mina, Kevin, and Eijiro Kirishima (again, Kevin learned his name at the table) were the next three to enter. They all grabbed their lunch quickly and got a table. After a few minutes of eating, Kaminari started trying to figure out what Kevin's Quirk was.

"Does your Quirk have anything to do with tape? Or, office supplies in general?" Sero asked seriously.

"No, and I thank whatever god that's out there for not cursing me like that." Kevin replied with a small grin, which got a snort out of Mina and Kirishima.

"Rude." Sero pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against his seat.

"I'm only teasing. Your powers pretty cool, especially compared to some of the ones I've seen. I knew a guy that could cover his whole body in hair at will! How lame is that?"

"Very."

"Extremely."

"Manly." Kirishima stated, which received some odd looks. "What? Hair is _manly_!"

"You're pretty odd Kirishima…I think we'll get along just fine." Kevin grinned.

"Mr. Minton!" A voice shouted over the chitter-chatter of the other students. When he turned to look, a hand was suddenly right in front of his face. "My name is Tenya Iida, future class Rep of class 1-A. It's nice to officially meet you! Welcome to UA High!" 'Iida' exclaimed, full of so much energy and determination in his eyes. It made Kevin sweat drop.

"Uh, nice to meet you to?" Kevin accepted and shook the hand, already finished analyzing the guy.

"I apologize for not officially introducing myself or welcoming you earlier, but I did not want to interrupt Aizawa-sensei's class any further than it already was. I hope you can forgive me." He bowed and held it for a solid 10 seconds.

"He always like this?" He whispered to Mina, who nodded.

"You have no idea."

"And-" He shouted, startling them all. "-I would like to apologize for my previous statements before you entered the classroom! I did not know the situation and assumed you were handed a spot in our class. Please, forgive me for my brashness and rudeness." He bowed yet again. Kevin turned and raised an eyebrow at the four, who shrugged.

"You'll get used to this." Sero whispered.

"It's…okay Iida. I mean, I would've been pretty mad if I were in your place…I guess." Kevin informed while patting his shoulder. Iida raised from his bow and grinned at the new student.

"Thank you Minton! You are as kind as you are new!"

"You can just call me Kevin. I know it's a sign of respect to call someone by their last name, but you don't have to do that with me. Okay?"

"Of course! Whatever it takes you me you feel comfortable in our school! Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my friends. Have a good day Sero, Kaminari, Kirishima, Ashido, and Kevin." He bowed for a third time before striding back to table where a girl with brown hair and a boy with green hair sat, watching him walk back to them.

"He's a…interesting kind of guy."

"You'll get used to him, and just about everyone in the class. Even…Bakugo." Ashido informed, but he caught a bit of venom in her tone when she said that name.

"Bakugo?"

"Yeah, the blond guy over there." Kaminari points over to a table where the blond guy in question sat. He was alone and reasons unknown, was staring at Kevin. Well, glaring would be the better word. Their eyes met for a solid 15 seconds, before he went back to staring down at his phone. "Dude's a dick. And is like, really strong. He hates most people and even though you haven't spoken to him, you're probably already on his shit-list."

"Don't listen to them." Kirishima waves them off. "Bakugo's a real bro. Sure he rough around the edges, but if you play your cards right, you'll be his friend in no time!"

"Didn't he threaten to throw you off the school's roof?" Sero asked.

"Yeah, but he knows I wouldn't get hurt!"

"He also threatened to slap a pair of anti-Quirk handcuffs on you." Sero deadpanned.

"…Point taken."

"Let me guess, he's an elitist asshole who thinks he's better than any and every one? Often talks shit, puts others down, and threatens anyone within a thousand-foot radius?"

"…Do you have an Analyzing Quirk?" Kaminari questions with a gasp, thinking he had finally figured it out.

"No, I've just dealt with people like that my whole life. You can often tell who one is just by looking at them." He informs before standing up. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

"No wait!" They all shout and try to grab him, but he was so far out of reach. Sero sent two lines of tape his way, but Kevin merely ducked one and side-stepped the other. He gives them a smile and keeps on walking. "Well, it was nice knowing him." Sero sighed, before a trombone and drums began to play. Turning to the source, the three watched as Kaminari gave a salute, as his phone played one of the songs you would hear at a soldier's funeral.

He can feel eyes on him coming from every direction. He didn't know why people were worried for his well-being. Kevin was here for a reason, he could easily defend himself from whatever the guy had to throw. Plus, some of the teachers were present in the room as well. They would step-in if anything bad happened, right?

The guy was still on his phone when Kevin got close. Grinning, he slapped the opened spot next to where Bakugo sat, startling him.

"What the _fuck_?!" He hissed as Kevin sat across from him.

"Hi, the name's Kevin. Nice to meet you."

"Fuck you, leave me alone." He growled, glaring at him. Kevin just laughed.

"You're pretty funny. I think we'll be great friends."

"I think I'm going to bury you alive and dance on top of the dirt pile while you beg for air. _Leave_." Kevin just pursed his lips together.

"This is our first interaction and I'm getting the feeling you don't like me."

"Cause I don't."

"Really? Damn, and here I was getting ready to ask you out." Kevin sighed and shook his head. Bakugo gaped at him, eyes basically bulging out of his skill. The tips of his ears and neck started turning red.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Hell no! With an attitude like yours, you won't get laid til you're like 35." Kevin snorted. The confused and shocked look quickly morphed into anger.

"I'm going to _fucking kill you_!"

"You can try."

With another growl, Bakugo reached forward and aimed his opened palm at Kevin's face. It sparked and crackled, ready to wipe that stupid smile off of his stupid face and wipe his stupid face off in general.

His hand was just a few centimeters away before he tried causing an explosion…but nothing came out. Confused and growling, Bakugo tried again and again, but nothing came out.

"The fuck?!"

"That's enough Bakugo." A voice growled from the side. Aizawa walked up to the table, anger prominent in his eyes.

"But-"

"No buts! Go to principal Nezu's office _immediately_!" He ordered. Glaring at Kevin once more, Bakugo got up from his table and left the cafeteria, sprouting curses the whole way. Sighing, Aizawa closed his eyes and glanced at Kevin, who was smirking.

"Mr. Minton-"

"Kevin."

" _Kevin_! I know this is your first day and all, but please refrain from getting into any fights outside of my and All Might's lesson. Okay?"

"Yes sir." He gave any mock salute, causing Aizawa to sigh.

"No fights." He ordered, before walking away. He needed to explain to Nezu what had happened and make sure Bakugo didn't try putting all of the blame on Kevin.

Kevin just smiled to himself as he watched Aizawa. His smile quickly vanished when he felt himself getting tackled out of the chair and onto the ground. Inwardly groaning, he looked up to see that it was Kirishima who had tackled him.

" _Dude_! That was so cool! And manly! And awesome! And manly! And…and-"

"Manly?" Kevin cut Kirishima off with a grin. Kirishima's grin widened so much it nearly took up his whole face.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed, before they (especially Kevin) let out a 'oof' when someone jumped on Kirishima's back. Mina poked her head out from his shoulder and giggled.

"What he said! Well you know, without so many 'manlys'."

Their 'oof's' got louder when two more extra weights landed on Kirishima and Kevin. Sero and Kaminari poked their heads out on either side of Mina.

"Don't listen to her! Add one extra 'manly' because that. Was. _Badass_!" Kaminari grinned while Sero nodded in agreement.

"You can't just dogpile in the middle of the cafeteria! It's highly inappropriate and against the school's rules!" Iida shouted as he walked over to the group. While he argued with Mina, Kami, and Sero, the other culprit and victim stared at each other. Kiri was grinning, his red eyes sparkling in mischief. Kevin smirked in return, he had a good feeling he was going to enjoy going here.

The two also enjoyed staring in each other's eyes, they found out.


	4. So Much Utility!

**(The Next Day. Training Ground Beta)**

The students walked calmly and coolly out of the long and dark hallway, each and every single one of them sporting a fancy and flashy hero-outfit of their own design…except for Kevin. He wore the standard gym uniform. All Might smiled as he watched them exit.

"They say clothes make the pros, young ladies and gentlemen. And behold, you are the proof!" He exclaimed pridefully. "Take this to heart. From now on, you are all, heroes in training!" He took in their looks, the different colors and deigns of each outfit filled him with gleeful energy! Ah, to be in their shoes again!

"This is getting me all ramped up! You all look so cool! Now, shall we get started, you bunch of newbies?"

"Not really! Since ya know, I don't _have_ an outfit." Kevin informed, while gesturing to his gym uniform.

"Another thing you need to learn before officially becoming a hero is that you have to learn to fight in different outfits. You'll never know when you need to spring into action! It could be your wedding day! The day you go to the pool! Or even the middle of the night while still in your pj's! Why, I remember one time where there was a villain attack and I was stark-naked and I-"

"Stop talking!" Most of the students shouted at the same time, their blushes varied from dusty pink to full blown tomato red. All Might, before he froze when he saw Izuku.

' _You're so obvious!'_ All Might growled in his mind after getting a good look at Midoriya's costume.

"Now that you're ready, it's time for combat training!"

"Sir! This is the fake city from our entrance exam. Does that mean we'll be conducting urban battles again?" Iida questioned.

' _Oh, so that's Iida under there. He looks so cool!'_ Izuku thought, amazed and in awe.

"Not quite! I'm going to move you _two_ steps ahead! Most of the villain fights you see on the news take place outside. However! Statistically speaking, run-ins with the most dastardly evil-doers take place indoors! Think about it! Backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs. Truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows, the same can be said for those who hide themselves amongst the regular everyday folk. Why, there could be a villain hidden among this very class!" He informed.

Most eyes immediately turned to Bakugo, while others surprisingly turned to Kevin himself. He glared at the little grape boy, who flinched and hid behind the dude with six arms.

"Hahahaha! I kid about the class of course! If there truly were a villain among you, I myself or another teacher would've caught on immediately and dealt with him or her!" He beamed. "Anyway, onto todays lesson. For this training exercise you'll be spilt into teams of good guys and bad guys. And fight two on two in-door battles!"

"Isn't this a little advanced?" Tsu asked.

"The best training is what you get on the battlefield! But remember, you can't just punch a robot this time! You're dealing with actual people now."

"Sir, will you be the one deciding who wins?"

"How much can we hurt the other people?"

"Do we have to worry about the losers getting expelled like earlier?"

"Will you be splitting us up based on chance or comparative skill?"

"Isn't this cape pretty chic?"

"How can we be split into teams of two if there's 21 of us?"

That question got the most attention, and some students were quick to murmur about how it would be dealt with. All Might growled to himself, ranting about how he wasn't done yet.

"I have a solution to the last problem!" Kevin called out, gaining everyone's attention. "I was hoping to keep this a secret until later, but now I guess is the best time to tell you all that I wasn't only in the hero program in America. I was also in the support program." A lot of eyebrows were raised at the revelation. "I created a robotic suit with a built in AI. I call it 'Suit'. All Might already knows about it." All eyes then turned to All Might.

"Indeed I did. And since it'll give everyone a chance to fight, I will allow Kevin to use this 'Suit'."

A shadow jumped over the group, causing everyone to look up and gasp as a figure of someone jumped above them. Whoever or whatever it was came hurling towards the ground, before landing in a kneeling position next to Kevin. He smirked.

"Took you long enough." He chuckled as the figure stood up and faced the class.

"Boop beep." Suit replied, scanning all of the other lifeforms.

"Dude! That's _awesome_!" Kirishima exclaimed as he, Mina, Sero, and Kaminari ran towards them and stared at Suit in awe. All Might cleared his throat, catching their attention.

"Listen up! I'll be going over the situation, rules, and teams right now!"

 **(1 hour and 30 minutes later)**

After everyone went through and battled at least once, it was decided that Kevin and Suit (Team K) would fight Team C (Mineta and Yaoyorozu). Not only would they battle, but they would battle _twice_! Each team would take on the villain role and then the hero role. Kevin and Suit were given the villain role first. And as they entered the building, no one noticed the gleam in Kevin's eyes or his smirk.

 **(5 minutes later)**

"Okay, we don't exactly know how Kevin and 'Suit' operate. Lets split-up, but be on your guard. Yaoyorozu ordered as she and Mineta entered the building.

"A-Are you sure that's a g-good idea?"

"It'll be fine. Besides, I don't want you staring at my chest the whole time." She scowled, causing him to gulp.

"Y-Yes ma'am."

They split up after that, each going down a different hall in the building of mazes. Mineta was nervous the whole time, shivering and tip-toeing through the hall.

"This is stupid, this is stupid, this is so, so stupid!" He muttered to himself, before smacking into something. The force sent him onto his ass as he held onto his nose in pain. "Ow! What the heck just happened?!" He cried while still clutching his bloody nose.

There was a loud slam behind him, causing Mineta to jump in surprise and turn around, completely forgetting about his nose. The strange thing was, nothing was there. Confused, he backed away slowly, only to be stopped yet again. Spinning around, he was shocked to see some blood floating in midair. Reaching out, his hands hit some kind of object.

"Is…Is this a glass wall?" He questioned himself, before reaching a hand behind him. Another glass wall stood behind of him.

"Boop beep." A sound came from behind of him. He froze as he turned around, only to see Suit staring at him with its arms crossed across its chest. The robot began to climb over the glass wall and reached for Mineta. He did the only thing to could do. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **(Control/Watch Room)**

"Traps are _so_ un-manly!" Kirishima growled to himself.

"Maybe so, but they are an amazing tactic for villains. Especially if a team of heroes decide to separate. This was Team C's first mistake. Never split up when you don't know who or what you're dealing with or if you're unfamiliar with the setting." All Might informed as he and the others watched the glass walls get lifted into the ceiling. They also watched as Suit (with a tied up and unconscious Mineta) stuck Mineta to one of the walls a few times, causing his purple balls to stick to it.

"What's it doing?" Sero asked.

"Setting up another trap."

 **(With Yaoyorozu)**

Yaoyorozu was about to enter a room to check it out when she heard Mineta scream. With wide eyes she raced down the hallways, even though she hated the little creep, she kind of needed him to make it a fair fight.

Arriving where she heard the scream, Yaoyorozu was confused when she saw nothing but purple balls stuck to a wall. Getting close, she examined them. It didn't take a genius to know they belonged to her short teammate.

"But where is he?" She questioned herself, before being pushed into them. Growling, she tried pushing at the wall in hopes of releasing herself. "Mineta! If this is some sort of prank I swear to god I'll-"

"I'm afraid it's not hon." She heard Kevin reply, before a piece of tape was wrapped around arms and tied around her back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kevin smirking, spinning a roll of tape around his finger.

"The villain team wins. We'll wait 10 minutes before switching sides, which should be enough time for Mineta to wake up." All Might informed them over the mic.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. Little guy passed out when Suit caught him."

 **(15 minutes later. Control Room)**

"We've watched how Kevin and Suit like to operate when on the defending side. Now lets see how they fair on the offensive side." All Might exclaimed as everyone watched Kevin and Suit entered the building.

They watched as Kevin and Suit stood in the hallway, apparently talking, before a compartment opened on Suit's back. Three little drones, just small enough to slip under a small opening or crack, exited the compartment before it closed back up.

"Sir! Is Kevin allowed to use those drones? I wasn't aware we could use outside sources to our advantages." Iida stated.

"Technically yes, he is allowed to use them. Suit is basically Kevin's outfit, so whatever gadgets are packed into it, he is allowed to use. The gauntlets that Bakugo has falls under the same category, as does Yaoyorozu's Quirk." All Might informed as they witnessed Kevin talking to the drones. They floated up and down before speeding off different hallways.

Everyone turned their attention to a different camera and watched as team C set up their defenses. Yaoyorozu was setting up iron bars in front of the door like last time when she was a villain. Mineta was placing his purple balls around the room in specific where she ordered him to.

"Barricading is also a big part of being a villain. In time based situations, it's a smart idea to slow down the heroes by putting up barricades that take a while to get through."

Something caught everyone's eyes. Kevin and Suit were in the hallway just outside of the objective room. They were talking again, and only one drone was with them. After a few seconds the drone flew under the door.

They ran to the end of the hall, before Kevin stood right behind Suit. Kevin held out three fingers and slowly started to count down. When all three fingers were down, Suit charged and rammed into the door, not only going through it but going through the steel bars as well. Team C jumped in shock, before Suits whole body flashed. Team C were shown holding and rubbing their eyes, before Kevin picked Mineta and threw him at Yaoyorozu. The back of his head smacked into her chest, sticking to her breasts. Running towards the nuke, Kevin and Suit slapped it at the same time.

"The hero team wins! Amazing work from each and every single one of you! Meet me at the exit!"

 **(Exit)**

"That's a wrap! Super work, you all really stepped up to the plate! And, we didn't have any major injuries, besides Midoriya of course. You should be proud! Excellent first day of training, all of you!"

"It's nice to hear some encouraging words, especially after our homeroom class. Mr. Aizawa was kind of a buzzkill." Tsu thanked, receiving many nods in agreement from the class.

"I'm happy to bring such staggering positivity to my alma mater! That's all for now folks, I should go and check on young Midoriya's progress! Now, watch how a _pro_ exits, like he's got somewhere to be!" All Might exclaimed before running at high speeds through the exit, sending a blast of air back at the kids.

"You did good today. Battering ram mode and flashbang mode seem to be working at high efficiency. Although you should've captured Mineta sooner, it would've taken us less time to win the round if you didn't play with your prey." Kevin complemented and scowled Suit, ignoring how some of his classmates were praising how cool All Might was.

"Boop boooooop." Suit waved him off, saying that it didn't how what he did or didn't do. They still won.

"It's cockiness like that, that makes me wanna dismantle you and use your head as a soccer ball sometimes." Kevin hissed, causing Suit to roll it head (since it didn't have any eyes).

"You can understand your robot?!" Kevin heard Kirishima ask. It was at that moment that Kevin realized he and Suit were surrounded by most of the class.

"Uh, yeah. I programmed Suit's coding to make it to where every noise it makes or tone it uses has a different meaning. I'm the only one who can understand it." He explained, making them even more impressed than before.

"What can Suit do exactly?" Kaminari questioned.

"Suit has different modes, such as the battering ram mode and flashbang mode we used against team C. Along with other modes I would like to keep secret for now, Suit has a built-in oxygen tank that lasts for hours, a cooling system in case I get hot, night vision, thermal vision, and is indestructible, among many more cool features."

"Indestructible huh? Against what?"

"Everything."

"You wanna test that out?" Kirishima asked with a smirk, hardening his fist. Kevin turned to Suit, who was shaking its head. Kevin smirked, loving karma right now.

"Sure."


	5. The USJ Attack

"Suit! Suuuuuit!" Kevin tried shouting over the harsh winds that traveled through the snow-covered trees of the snow mountain training simulation. "Report in goddammit! We need all hands-on deck for this bullshit!"

They had arrived at the USJ (Unforeseen Simulation Joint) Facility not so long ago. The USJ is used to teach students on how to rescue someone during an accident or disaster. The snow mountain was the newest addition to the facility, and was going to be used to teach students the proper way to rescue someone should they get stuck in a snow storm while climbing. Along with that, it was also Kevin's current 'prison'.

Aizawa had introduced them to another pro-hero, 13, who specialized in rescue mission during natural disasters. She gave a long speech before a portal opened in the middle of the building. An army of villains marched through, and Aizawa went to attack. 13 was ordered to protect the students.

Some cloud like villain appeared, and Kirishima and bitch-boy Bakugo went to attack. The attack failed and everyone got teleported to the different simulations. Kevin and Suit were teleported to the snow mountain, and as far as he knew, they were alone.

"It's no use. _I_ can barley hear myself over this wind." Kevin growled to himself, before lifting his right hand to his right ear. He pressed a button on the device that was inside. "Suit?! Can you hear me?!"

"Boop boop!" He could barley hear Suit from the other side. The wind seemed even worse wherever Suit was.

"Stuck?! Shoot a flair, maybe I can come and help!"

When Suit didn't respond, Kevin took that to mean it was digging around for its flair gun. Kevin's teeth chattered violently as the wind picked up, pelting him even more with snow. He looked around, trying to see the flair when Suit would shoot it, but the tree branches messed with his field of vision.

That's when something glowing dropped next to him. Turning to his left, a red light appeared in the snow next to him and began melting some.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" He growled, before pressing the button again. "You're stuck in a fucking tree?!"

Boop!"

"I'm not yelling at you! I'm yelling at this whole _situation_!" Kevin screamed before kicking the tree. He would've grimaced if he could feel the pain, but he couldn't. He could hardly feel anything right now.

"Boop, boop, boop, bwep!" Kevin heard Suit shout, before it fell out of the large tree above him and landed next to him. Its legs were stuck pointing upwards while its top half was buried in the snow.

"Nice landing!" Kevin rolled his eyes, before pulling at Suit's legs and helping his invention out of the thick snow.

The wind picked up and pelted the two of them with snow, reducing their line of sight even more than before.

"Boop boop?!"

"We find a cave or something! We gotta get me warmed up and come up with a plan! Find us a cave!"

Nodding, Suit held out its right hand, before a small jack live device (something resembling Jiro's ear jacks) came out of its index finger. It grew longer before burying itself through the snow. After a few feet it hit the ground before digging itself inside. The jack started letting out a wave of noise, which bounced through the ground. It was using echolocation to try and find a cave.

"Boop!" Suit exclaimed, before pointing down one of the paths.

"Well then lead the way! Any longer out here and I'm good as dead!"

 **(Cave)**

A fire blazed and raged in the small cave the two currently sat in. Suit was standing and leaning against the stone wall while Kevin sat on a rock, his shirt, pants, and socks were laid across three separate rocks right in front of the flame. A small device blinked at the caves entrance.

It was a hologram. Looking outside they could see the snow falling, but from the outside looking in, anyone would just see a snow-covered wall.

"Boop beep?"

"I know we're being watched." Kevin whispered. "I didn't engage cause we were at a disadvantage. Thank god you caught on and played along."

"Bop?"

"I'm counting three, maybe four.

"Beep bop bwop."

"No shit the villains are trying to divide and conquer. You see that shark dude? I guarantee he got sent to the water simulation. Almost every villain here has some type of advantage in their respective simulation. Our guys probably have no heat signatures and/or can camouflage into the snow." Kevin smirked. "These guys did their homework."

"Boop boop?"

"We have two options. Fight them or try to evade and get back down there to help." Stretching, Kevin could feel his shoulders popping. He sighed in relief.

After a few more minutes Kevin leaned forward to touch his clothes. Satisfied with how they felt, he put them back on before standing up.

"Open up."

Nodding, the front of Suit popped off to was moved to the left, still connected to its other half thanks to its design. Kevin stepped in before having Suit close itself back up. Immediately numbers in different colors appeared in his view.

"Body temperature normal, all systems are fully operational, and nothing seems to be damaged besides your pride. Nice joke." Kevin scoffed, causing Suit to let out a robotic giggle. Walking to the entrance, be picked up and pocketed the device, causing the hologram to disappear.

They walked to the edge of a small clip and peered down, the battlefield in their sight. Tapping a button on the side of Suits helmet, binocular mode was activated. It magnified his eyes, allowing him to get a clearer view of the field. And it was a complete shit show.

Aizawa was down and bleeding, his limbs twisted and mangled, 13 seemed to be ripped in half, and All Might (who had finally arrived) was fighting some giant, black monster. The students were scattered, but other than some emotional trauma, they seemed fine.

"It looks bad." Kevin commented, before pressing the same button again and deactivating binocular mode. "We don't have time to deal with our villains. We gotta get down there and _stat_."

"Boop boop."

"Plan? What do you mean you have a plan?"

Taking control, Suit opened a compartment on its back and reached back. Grabbing something, it closed the compartment and showed Kevin what was in its hand. A remote of some kind.

"What's this plan exactly?"

"Boop bwep!" Suit cheered. _"We kill two birds with one stone!"_

Suit pressed a button, before a large explosion rocked the mountain they were on. Turning around, Kevin's eyes widened as rock and snow traveled down at an alarming speed towards them.

"An avalanche?!" Kevin exclaimed, before they were scooped up in the tidal wave of snow and were sent down the mountain.

 **(On the battlefield)**

One-minute Izuku was flying through the air, fist raised and ready to deliver a powerful blow. The next minute he was staring down at the war-torn floor, surrounded by Todoroki, Bakugo, and Kirishima. He looked up, tears in his eyes as he realized Kurogiri had teleported him back, the evidence being the portal that was closing above him.

They watched as Kurogiri and Shigaraki charged the smoking All Might, the villains laughter ringing through the area. Izuku closed and eyes, unable to watch what was to come, unable to watch what was about to happen to his hero…but soon the laughing stopped, and a sickening crunching noise took its place. Opening his eyes, Izuku watched as Shigaraki's body flew through the air. An awful mess of twisted limbs as he bounced off the ground a few times, much like a rubber ball.

He turned, and watched as Kurogiri was slammed into the ground, kicking up dust and hiding what had happened. Hiding who had stopped them and saved All Might. The question was answered by laughter that came from the dust, and as a single red light glared through it.

"My friends, what's with all of this standing around?" Kevin grinned as the dust cleared, showing that Suit had Kurogiri's metal frame pinned to the ground. He cracked his knuckles, and everyone noticed there was a glint in his eye. "There's _glory_ to be won!"

One minute he stood beside Suit, and the next he was right behind Shigaraki, grabbing a hand full of his hair. The villain stared at him out of the corner of his eye, panic being the only emotion shown when he noticed the grin turn into a giant smile. In one, fluid motion, he was being lifted into the air before _slammed_ into the ground, the impact forming a small crater.

The others gasped at the speed, but Izuku was the first to notice _how_ he was able to move so fast. The answer was Suit. Kevin was using Suits legs, which must've had wheels or jets built into them to heighten his speed.

"Master!" Kurogiri exclaimed, before hissing in pain. Turning, he noticed smoke was rising from where the guy/thing had his/its hand on him. "You bastard!"

"Boop." Suit sounded happy, especially as if upped the heat and made Kurogiri cry in pain.

 **(Kevin vs. Shigaraki)**

Still laying face first on the ground, Shigaraki reached back to try and get a hold on Kevin. Seeing this, he activated his legs and flew back. Not only dodging the villains attempts of harming him, but also showing off the legs did indeed have jets built into them.

"You know for a villain, you're not that smart." Kevin berated him, crossing his arms over his chest and watching as the guy stood back up. "Any _true_ villain wouldn't have only brought one ace in the hole. They would've brought two, or had some backup once the first wave of lackeys were defeated."

The guy rushed him, causing Kevin to roll his eyes. When he swiped left, Kevin dodged to the right. When he swiped to the right, Kevin merely side-stepped to the left. When the guy tried swiping at Kevin's legs, he jumped back and landed on his hands. His feet were in Shigaraki's face when the jets were activated again, the scorching hot flames burned and caused the guy to yell in pain. He grabbed onto his face and backed away, allowing Kevin to jump and land back on his feet.

"You're also too arrogant. You're currently dealing with an enemy who you know nothing about. I could be powerless, or my power could be where if you touch me your limb gets teleported somewhere else. Study your enemy before you attack, like I've been doing with you."

"Shut up." Shigaraki spat venomously. "You do realize why you're doing, correct? You're helping me, a villain, get better at villainy. Stupid kid, do you have a death wish?"

"Of course, but you must as well for attacking this place." Kevin informed as he moved closer. "Besides, I wanna be challenged. And I can't be when my opponent weak and stupid." He was standing behind Shigaraki now, arms crossed over his chest.

"Weak and stupid huh?" Shigaraki asked, a small smile gracing his face. Got him.

Shigaraki stood up and did a spin, before slashing at Kevin yet again.

But he was faster.

Raising his arm, Kevin latched onto both of Shigaraki's wrists, stopping his attack. He could get a good look at him after the jet flames had hit him. Some hair from the front was gone, and some of what was left was burnt brown. The hand that covered his face was also slightly burnt.

Kevin smirked, which faded when he noticed a gleam in the villains red eyes. What was he planning?

His question was answered by a burning sensation on the back of his hands. Looking up, his eyes widened as he watched the skin slowly crumble and fall off. He gritted his teeth in pain.

"I see. You're the brains of this little group." Letting go of the villain, he pushed him away and flew back a few feet. "You planned this. You pretended to be some weak moron so I would get in close. And once I did, you did this." Kevin stated, while showing off the damage. Most of the back of each hand was gone, allowing blood to slowly leak out and travel down his arms.

Kevin smirked, before his body began to twitch violently. A strangled, almost forced and gritty laugh escaped his lips, and Shigaraki watched as his brown eyes slowly turned a dark crimson, much like his own.

"I can't wait to crack your head open." He smiled, before slowly walking towards the villain. "I can't wait to watch your brain fall out and flop down onto the floor. I wanna feel _your_ blood on my hands, flowing down my arms. Come here, _give me your blood_!" He cackled maniacally.

Then the gunshots came. 'Kevin' watched as Shigaraki was shot several times across his body. Shocked, he flew away, before he was tackled by one of the lackeys. This one was man-sized lizard.

"Master!" Suit called out in alarm, before getting off of Kurogiri to go and help. The void villain, now free, teleported to Shigaraki and blocked the bullets. They teleported away before Shigaraki could be damaged any further.

'Kevin' growled at the lizard man. He grabbed both of his arms and used one leg to lock him in place, before placing the bottom of his free foot on the creatures' stomach. It howled in pain as he activated the jet boot.

Before long Suit came and pinched one of the creatures' nerves, effectively knocking him out and allowing 'Kevin' to kick him away. Seeing how the wild look in his creators' eyes and the color change, Suit panicked and opened a compartment. Reaching in, the robot pulled out a syringe before jamming the needle into 'Kevin's' chest. He gasped before the plunger was pushed down.

"Breath, just breath for me." Suit whispered, its hand brushing Kevin's hair as he gasped like a fish out of water. It was using Kurogiri's voice as a substitute for its usual boops and beeps. Soon his breathing slowed down, and the red in his eyes disappeared, only to be replaced back with its original brown.

"Out of all the voices, you chose that one?" Kevin asked with a small grin, watching as Suit pulled out some gauze.

"I like it. Sounds like a voice an evil butler would have." Suit informed, while patching Kevin's hands up. With a sigh he turned his head to see who had shot and found Nezu was amongst a good-sized group of other heroes, along with Iida as well.

With another sigh he looked up to stare at the lights overhead, choosing to ignore the yelling of the paramedics and other students. He decided to close his eyes, ignoring the increased volume in footsteps and new shadows hovering over him. The drug was finally kicking in. He was just so tired.

So, so tired.


	6. Aftermath

**(READ THIS BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER. So the Sports Festival is coming up. I honestly don't wanna write about Kevin going through the first 2 challenges (the obstacle course and Calvary battle) and just wanna get straight into the tournament. My plan is just to have Present Mic talk about how Kevin got through the two. But I wanted your guys' opinions. Do you want to fully read how he passes? Or, can I just get straight to the tournament?)**

 **(Later that night. Outside Kevin's hospital room)**

All Might, in his hero form, leaned against the wall that just right next to Kevin's hospital room. Those wounded at the USJ were currently already healed and were in recovery. Aizawa and 13 would live, thank the lord above.

All Might had checked up on everyone, and now Kevin was the last one. The nurse just had to change his bandages for the night and then would leave, allowing the two to talk.

' _Kid could've gotten himself killed.'_ He thought to himself, having a flashback of the fight between him and Shigaraki. _'If he would've just used whatever Quirk he has, he would've been fine. But no, he wants to keep it a secret until the Sports Festival. God, he and Midoriya are gonna give me a stroke.'_

"Mr. All Might? Sir?"

Shaking his head, All Might looked up to see the nurse in the opened doorway, giving him a soft smile. Id didn't appear she had a Quirk.

"The patient is ready to see you."

"Ah yes, thank you." He smiled. She giggled and bowed, before walking away, her lion tail swishing back and forth as she went. Shaking his head, he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

He could see Suit was sitting cross-legged on the other hospital bed, staring down and doing heaven knows what on a silver laptop. An opened pizza box sat at the foot of its bed, and All Might could see that half of it was gone.

Kevin laid down in the other bed, a table stood to his left with a glass of brown liquid and ice inside. Next to the glass sat a Dr. Pepper can, so he assumed that was what it was. His hands were wrapped up securely, and a remote was clutched in his right. Some cartoon was playing on the TV, which showed a red-haired girl and blonde-haired boy fighting a girl with green skin and a man with blue. Some kind of naked rat was running around while carrying a remote.

"Hey All Might." Kevin greeted, not turning his attention away from the TV. Suit just gave a lazy wave.

"Hello you two! So Mr. Minton, how are the damages?"

"Eh, just lost a little skin is all. Doc gave me some kind of injection in each hand, said it'll cause my skin to re-grow overnight." He shrugged.

"You seem awfully nonchalant for someone who just went toe to toe with an evil villain, and got some of their skin removed because of it." All Might pointed out, once again leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"It was gonna happen sooner or later. As heroes in training we can't freak out when a villain pops up, otherwise I or someone else may die. Besides, me and Suit are ready for anything."

"We have many contingence plans." Suit added, speaking for the first time since All Might entered. The number one hero just nodded.

' _Even as he was staring death in the face, he didn't flinch, nor did his smile falter.'_ All Might thought to himself. _'It's obvious he has fighting experience, but how much I don't exactly know. He seems to always be a few steps ahead…I wonder, would I have given him One For All had I not met Izuku? He's similar to the kid but I don't know, he just seems…better?_

All Might coughed violently, and some blood was spit between his lips. No one noticed as a single, small drop landed in Kevin's glass.

' _Gotta make this quick, won't be able to hold this form much longer.'_

"Well I'm just glad you're alright. Have a good nights rest young Kevin, I'll see you when classes begin in a few days." All Might bowed before going to the door, doing his best to hide his bloodied lips.

"Thanks All Might, to you as well." Kevin replied, before grabbing his glass.

The door began closing shut, and the last thing that could be seen was Kevin bringing the class to his lips, before the door closed completely.


	7. Class 1A Chatroom: Part 1

**(A few days later)**

 _Tenya Iida has added Izuku Midoriya, Ochaco Uraraka, and 18 others to the chatroom._

 _Tenya Iida has renamed the chatroom to:_ _ **Class 1A**_ _._

Tenya Iida: Hello everyone!

Katsuki Bakugo: No

 _Katsuki Bakugo has left the chatroom_

Tenya Iida: How rude.

Kevin Minton: this is going to be SUCH a shitshow

Kevin Minton: and I LOVE it!

Tenya Iida: Language!

 _Kevin Minton has added Katsuki Bakugo and Suit to the chatroom_

Katsuki Bakugo: HOW DO YOU HAVE MY FUCKING NUMBER?!

Kevin Minton: You left your phone on your desk yesterday. Suit got your number, and to mess with you I had it follow a lot of questionable accounts on your Twitter

Kevin Minton: for the love of god, get a new twitter

Suit: I scarred myself with the stuff I made you follow. And I'm a robot

Hanta Sero: savage

Denki Kaminari: can you two be my new best friends?

Momo Yaoyorozu: Kevin, why did you add your Suit to the chat? And Iida, why did you make a chat?

Kevin Minton: thought it would be fun

Tenya Iida: Remember how Aizawa-sensei requested I stay behind when class ended yesterday? Well he wanted me to make a chatroom for the class so we could bond! That and incase any of us get into danger, they can text the chat so others can help!

Kevin Minton: again, this is going to be a shit show

Kevin Minton: and yes Kaminari, I'll be your new best friend

Denki Kaminari: alright!

Denki Kaminari:（＾ｖ＾）

Mina Ashido: I thought me, Sero, and Kirishima were your best friends!

Izuku Midoriya: Well I think this is a great idea!

Denki Kaminari: yeah but…they pranked Bakugo hardcore

Katsuki Bakugo: THEY DIDN'T PRANK ME!

Ochaco Uraraka: Can we all please calm down?

Tenya Iida: Thank you Uraraka. Besides, it's in everyone's best interest to behave and not say anything crude or inappropriate. All of our teachers have access to the chatroom and can lookover every message that has been sent.

Eijiro Kirishima: WHAT?!

Izuku Midoriya: I'm fine with that honestly. It's not like we have anything to hide, right? And we all behave for the most part, we'll be fine!

Kevin Minton: lame

Kevin Minton: how am I supposed to tell you guys when I'm drunk?

Tenya Iida: WHAT?!

Kevin Minton: I mean…nothing! Never mind, don't pay attention to the crazy guy with a robot!

Denki Kaminari: no wait I'm curious. You get drunk?

Kevin Minton: well maybe once before I left America…and once when I got to japan…and the night of the USJ attack…

Tenya Iida: Mr. Minton! Not only is that highly inappropriate, it's also highly illegal! We're training to be heroes! Remember?

Izuku Midoriya: Interesting fact. Not all pro heroes actually obey the laws. In fact, pros break them almost all the time.

Tenya Iida: Midoriya! You're condoning this?!

Mina Ashido: Relax class rep! The guy did go toe to toe with that blue haired guy that lead the attack.

Mina Ashido: Is it really that bad that he wants to get drunk and forget about it?

Hanta Sero: wow, Ashido's defending someone? Haven't seen that since middle school

Izuku Midoriya: Of course not Iida! But I agree with Ashido. After what happened, I don't really blame him for wanting to 'unwind'.

Denki Kaminari: you know why she's doing it right?

Mina Ashido: shut up Kaminari!

Hanta Sero: oh big time

Mina Ashido: shut it!

Mina Ashido: and Eijiro does too! So stop teasing me!

Eijiro Kirishima: don't bring me into this!

Toru Hagakure: bring him into what?

Denki Kaminari: ha! They're both blushing like crazy!

Ochaco Uraraka: How do you know that?

Hanta Sero: we're getting lunch rn

Izuku Midoriya: And you're texting instead of actually talking to one another?

Denki Kaminari: that way we can talk to everyone!

Katsuki Bakugo: you're all fucking idiots

Tenya Iida: Language Bakugo!

Izuku Midoriya: Yeah, listen to Iida. Please Kacchan?

Katsuki Bakugo: SHUT UP YOU SHITTY NERD! FUCK YOU, FUCK MINTON, AND FUCK THIS WHOLE GROUP CHAT IDEA!

Kevin Minton: someone's just mad cause they're following like 70 gay porn accounts now

Suit: 300

Kevin Minton: 300. Thank you Suit

Katsuki Bakugo: FUCK THE BOTH OF YOU!

Kevin Minton: hmmmmmmmmmmm when and where babe? Just a little fyi, I'm a top

Kevin Minton: ;)

Denki Kaminari: AKJSDWCSLDVBWHA

Denki Kaminari: OMG YOU SHOULD SEE KIRI'S FACE RN

Eijiro Kirishima: SHUT UP KAMINARI

Hanta Sero: I'm covered in slushy. Thanks Ashido

Mina Ashido: sorry!

Tenya Iida: Highly! Inappropriate!

 _Shota Aizawa has joined_ _ **Class 1A**_ _._

Shota Aizawa: I knew this was a bad idea.

Shota Aizawa: From this moment forward, the chat will be disbanded until I deem fit to reinstate it.

Shota Aizawa: You only have yourselves to blame.

 _Shota Aizawa has kicked you from the chatroom._

 _Chatroom_ _ **Class 1A**_ _has been closed._


	8. Sports Festival: Tournament (Part 1)

**(I've made my decision to just skip to the tournament in the Sports Festival. I thought about it and realized Round 1, the obstacle course, and round 2 the cavalry battle, wouldn't be too exciting to write/read. I'm just going to have Present Mic give you a rundown on how they went. Also note that the I'm only going to be writing the tournament battles for Kevin and those he has to fight. Sorry, but enjoy!)**

"Welcome back my beautiful listeners! We're so glad you can join back with us on this amazing afternoon! The stage is set, the bracket is finished, so let's get onto round three of the Sports Festival! The battle tournament!" Present Mic exclaimed over the mic, causing the crowd to roar in approval while also giving Aizawa a headache.

"But before we do, I'm going to give you all a fast rundown of what has happened incase any of you beautiful beings missed what has happened!" Present Mic to you the viewer. Pressing a button, the giant monitor turned on and started showing previous footage from the other rounds. Most of it revolving around their newest student. "As some of you may know, Kevin Minton is the newest addition to UA High, and he hasn't been afraid to show off what he's learnt in America!"

Multiple images start flashing back to back. All were showing as Kevin flew over or around the different obstacles in round one.

"With the creation of Kevin's robotic suit, we found that it might've been an unfair advantage to have over the other students. But we allowed him to use any part of the suit, so he chose the legs! With them he was able to fly pass other students, over the obstacles, and moved up the rank to being tied with Izuku Midoriya for first place!"

A different set of images were shown next. Each having taken place during round two: the cavalry battle. Most still showed Kevin as he and another student, a bulky boy with long black hair, stole headbands from other teams.

"With round one finished, we then moved onto round two, the cavalry battle. The top 58 from round one moved onto round two." This time it was Eraser Head who spoke over the microphone, only after being pestered nonstop by Present Mic of course. "In this, the students got into teams of two, three, of four, with the rider wearing a headband with a number on it. This number was a total accumulation of each members points. For 15 minutes straight, each team fought to obtain the other headbands of other riders. Since Minton and Midoriya tied for first, they each had a headband worth 10 million points."

"Most teams were made of four people, while a few were just of three, and one team consisted of only two students. These students were Minton and Sora Inoue. While Minton's Quirk is still unknown, Inoue's Quirk allows him to emit different colored smoke screens based on how he is currently feeling. Each smoke has a different effect, such as yellow making people freeze in their spot, blue causes someone to fall asleep, green causes very temporary blindness, and so on. Using this to his advantage, Kevin forced Inoue's emotions to change rapidly in different situations. When surrounded they would cause the other students to fall asleep, or they would go through a crowd of students and paralysis them. With this tactic, they obtained enough headbands to take first place."

"And now we're here! Thank you filling in my amazing assistant!"

"I'm not your assistant."

"Now let's begin the tournament!" Present Mic screamed over the mic, causing the crowd to roar in excitement. Pressing another button, the screens showed off the fighting bracket. "We have 16 battles to start off with for you folks! That's 32 contestants that are ready and willing to fight to win! Let's start with first match, which is between Kevin Minton and Daichi Ueno!"

The crowds cheering could be heard throughout the stadium, even through the hallways that the two fighters exited out of. It was loud, but not louder than the thumping in Kevin's ears from his own heart. He smiled, tossing one hand into the air to wave at the crowd. His eyes landed on the girls of Class 1A, and he grinned to himself at seeing their current attire: cheerleader outfits.

' _Those bastards actually did it.'_ He chuckled to himself, fully knowing how and why they were in the outfits. He had known about Kaminari's and Mineta's plan to them the girls into that clothing, but he hadn't said anything about it.

When he finished climbing the stairs, he finally got a good look at his opponent. Ueno was about five feet and four inches, with pale skin and with a light green iguana head instead of an actual human head. A long dewlap hung from his chin, the nuchal crest sat atop of his very head, while a row of mixed long and shorts caudal spines ran down the back of his head and stopped right above his neck.

"Ready? Begin!"

A thick layer of smoke immediately began to surround Kevin, and the last thing Ueno saw was him smirking.

Eyes narrowing, Ueno's eyes began glowing green, before a laser of energy shot through them. It flew in the air before cutting through the smoke, creating a hole. Kevin rushed out of the hole and charged him.

"Daichi Ueno! His Quirk? Eyebeams! He can shoot laser beams out of his eyes, which are so strong it can cut through solid stone! Sadly if he does it too much, his eyes will get irritated and he will be unable to use them!"

Kevin jumped into the air, and got hit in the chest with both beams. Some of the crowd winced at the hit, but everyone was shocked when instead of flying back, Kevin turned into a smoke cloud.

"What's this?! Instead of actually getting hit, Kevin turned into a cloud of smoke! Could this be his Quirk?!"

The smoke took up Kevin's side of the battlefield. Ueno looked around hastily, trying to make out any outlines that hid inside. Before long an arm protruded from the smoke, an index finger pointed directly at Ueno. A single word was uttered.

"Go."

Through the smoke ran out six Kevin's each identical to the other. Ueno's eyes widened, before he started firing at each Kevin.

"Clones?!" Present Mic and some of 1A shouted in unison, surprised by the dramatic reveal.

"Aww man! After him hyping it up, _this_ is his Quirk? Clones?! That's so lame." Kaminari groaned, sinking into his seat.

"What do you mean he 'hyped it up'? He never said anything other than 'wait until the Sports Festival'." Kirishima countered.

"He's got a point Denki." Ashido commented. Kaminari just rolled his eyes.

"You two are only defending him because you have crushes on him."

"No we don't!"

"Then why are you two blushing?!"

"Idiots! Crushes are only for shitty babies and shitter nerds named Deku!" Bakugo screamed from the back. The rest of 1A sighed at their antics, besides Midoriya. He was mumbling to himself about the effectiveness of Kevin's Quirk in different situations.

Back on the battlefield, Ueno was panicking. Three of the clones were running straight at him, while the other three were going for a flank. He began firing at the three in front of him, trying to get them all with one concentrated beam going from left to right. The first clone got hit and evaporated into smoke, while the second slid under it, and the third jumped over it.

Ueno was about to attack again, before he felt a hand grip the back of his head. His legs were swept from under him, and his face got smashed into the concrete stage. The three clones' flank had been successful.

He attempted to get back up, but felt both of his arms and legs being held down by the others. The iguana student felt himself getting picked up, before being rushed to the edge and thrown off of the stage.

"And it's over! While not the most jampacked of fights, it was big deal in my books since Kevin finally revealed his Quirk! Not only that, he didn't take any damage or even move from his original position!"

It was true. As the smoke cleared it revealed Kevin, still standing in his original spot from when he walked onto the stage. He and the clones nodded to each other, before they disappeared in five separate clouds of smoke. With a smirk, he turned around and walked back to his hallway.

"Now, onto the next fight!"

 **(Class 1A viewing area)**

When Kevin returned to the 1A viewing area, the last thing he expected was to be jumped on and hugged by a giggling Ashido.

"You did great out there!" She exclaimed with a large smile, her cheeks darkening slightly.

"Thanks Ashido." He grinned back, his own cheeks turning a light pink as he hugged her back.

"Oh please! He just let his shitty clones fight that pathetic idiot! What kind of hero lets others fight their battles?!" Bakugo exclaimed rudely.

Left eye twitching, Kevin pulled one arm away from Ashido and used it to slap the back of the blondes head. Everyone froze at the sound, and at the growling noise that came from Bakugo's throat.

"I'll fucking kill you!" He exclaimed while standing up.

"Sit down and shut up. You wanna fight? Meet me in the final round." Kevin growled back before leading Mina away from the exploding sweat Quirk user.

"Not only will I meet you in the finals! I'll kick your fucking ass so hard they'll have to put in back together again!" Bakugo shouted, just as Kevin and Mina sat down next to Kirishima and Kaminari.

He merely flipped the blonde off, must to the boys growing anger, with an arm wrapped securely around Mina's shoulders. Neither paid attention to the annoyed look Kirishima had or the chuckling of Kaminari.


	9. Sports Festival: Tournament (Part 2)

"Welcome back to the Grand Finals of the Sports Festival Tournament!" Present Mic shouted into the mic again, causing the cheers of the crowd to be loud than the previous matches. "Four students are all that's left folks. They fought hard to get here and sacrificed blood, sweat, tears, and a ridiculous amount of free time to train in order to best their fellow peers. Let's make some noise for our final contestants!"

Sighing, Eraser Head tapped a button, allowing the final four names and bracket to appear on screen. Kevin versed Todoroki while Bakugo versed Tokoyami.

"Well, most of them fought hard to get here. Kevin didn't have to fight in the second and third round, remember?"

"That's right! For those of you who don't know, Chie Suzuki, who was Kevin's next opponent, had to drop out over some family issues. And her brother, Asahi Suzuki, who might've been Kevin's opponent after that, did the same. Asahi's opponent had to drop out over food poisoning."

"It's strange, don't you think?"

"Totally! It's as if some higher being to messing around with others peoples lives for some reason...Well, no time to dwell on that now folks! Let's get to battling!"

"So…who do you think's gonna win?" Sato asked his fellow students.

"My monies on Todoroki. No offense to Kevin and all, but his clones will do jackshit against the guys ice." Shoji stated.

"Shoji's got a point, ribbit. Todoroki's been dominating the Sports Festival since the beginning."

"Well Kevin better win! I got money on him! And he promised we could come over to his place and celebrate if he did!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Two manly men duking it out…I can't choose!" Kirishima yelled passionately.

The crowd watched as the two made their way to the arena, Todoroki had his usual frown while Kevin had his smirk. Slowly and full of confidence, they walked up the stairs and stood across from each other.

"Ready?!"

"I'll try to make this as quick and painless as possible." Todoroki informed coolly, causing Kevin to chuckle.

"You can try, but I'm full of surprises."

"Begin!"

Ice began forming around Todoroki's feet before a giant wall of ice traveled quickly across the field and towards Kevin. Kevin merely stood there, arms crossed and smirking. Some watched in horror as the wall overtook Kevin's side of the field, while most weren't surprised. It seems like this battle was much like Todoroki's battle against Sero.

White mist shielded the ice, blocking it from everyone's view. Todoroki sighed, yet another battle easily won.

"Ooooo, and yet another battle ending in seconds! Don't worry folks, we'll free Kevin outta that ice in no time!"

"You can't." Eraser Head stated, much to everyone's confusion.

"Why not Eraser Head?"

"How can free someone that wasn't captured?"

Eyes widening, everyone looked closer to see what he was talking about. It was true! The mist disappeared and showed everyone that the ice was empty, Kevin was nowhere in sight.

"What's this?! Did Kevin send out one of his clones onto the stage instead?! What the hell is going on?!" Present Mic shouted dramatically.

Todoroki just stared, completely at a loss for words. Where had he gone? His Quirk was clones! There was no way he teleported or flew out of the way, right?

There was a rumbling under his feet. Looking down, Todoroki noticed a few pebbles were wobbling and bouncing back and forth. The concrete began to crack, and he felt himself freeze as a hand broke through.

Kevin jumped out of the crack, causing everyone to gasp in shock. His right fist was covered in stone, and there was that same smirk on his lips.

His fist came forward and smashed into Todoroki's stomach before he could even blink. It was so hard Todoroki felt something traveling up fast and puked. Brown and red liquid pooled at their feet.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kevin's left hand coming towards him. Regaining his senses, he reached out and pushed the hand away, aiming it towards the ice. He and everyone else watched, shocked and mesmerized as a bigger tidal wave of flames came forth from his hand. It flew through the air and met the ice wall, melting it away in front of everyone's eyes in mere seconds, leaving nothing but puddles on the ground.

 **(With Eraser Head and Present Mic)**

"Wha…What-WHAT'S THIS?! THREE QUIRKS?! HOW CAN SOMEONE HAVE THREE?!" Present Mic screeched, almost destroying everyone's hearing. "Did you know this was possible Eraser Head?!"

"Actually, I did." The ninja like Pro Hero informed, shocking his friend.

"WHAT?!

"Allow me to explain this time around." Eraser Head stated. "The Quirk is known as Grab-Bag. An extremely rare Quirk in which the user can have multiple Quirks."

"How rare is it?"

"…There's eight billion people on this planet. Only one in every two billion people have been recorded with having it."

"Wow! Imagine that, and we just so happened to have _two_ of those people in our very school! It's incredible!"

"What do you mean two?"

"Well, doesn't Todoroki count?"

"No. Todoroki only has two Quirks, whereas the least amount of Quirks counted with someone who had Grab-Bag was five."

"Eh, had?"

"That's correct. One person who had Grab-Bag was an 80-year-old man who died from old age, the second was a high school student in Russia who died via bus crash, and the third was a mob boss who died in a shootout with the police in Ireland. As far as we know, Kevin is the only living person with this Quirk."

 **(Same time: 1A viewing area)**

"Is it too late to change my bet?" Shoji questioned.

"He has more than one Quirk?! Why didn't he tell us! I thought I was his new best friend!" Kaminari sobbed in the corner, huddled and hunched over in his own little ball.

"Well with your inability to keep secrets, I can see why he didn't tell you." Jiro stated, twirling her ear jack around her finger.

"That's mean Jiro and you know it!"

"Well it's kinda true. You blabbed about us crushing on him." Mina scowled while pointing her and Kirishima.

"So you admit it?!"

"And you just blabbed to everyone else Ashido!"

"You two weren't very good at hiding it, ribbit. You two always blushed and froze when he touched you in the slightest." Tsu informed.

"It's not nice pointing out the obvious." They replied, now taking Kaminari's spot in the corner.

"Hey, that was my spot!"

 **(Same time: Battlefield)**

"You shouldn't have done that." He chuckled darkly in Todoroki's ear.

The two separated, with Kevin jumping back to his side of the stage. The water started to rise and encased Kevin's arms, resembling the arms of an octopus.

"C'mon! I thought you were gonna make this 'as quick and painless as possible'." Kevin mocked as he whipped the water tentacles at Todoroki's feet, making the boy jump and dodge out of the way.

Wanting to give himself some breathing room and time to think, Todoroki created a medium sized wall of ice in front of himself. It stretched across the field, and since his hands were covered in water, he hoped Kevin couldn't use his fire.

With a sigh of relief, he placed one hand against the wall and began to think. That was until he felt a sharp wind rake across his middle finger.

"Timber!" He heard Kevin call out manically, before the top half of the wall came falling and crashing down behind Todoroki. Inspecting his middle finger, he noticed that not only was the nail cut much shorter then he remembered, but the tip was also bleeding.

Ok, now he was a bit pissed.

' _Ice won't work since he can shoot fire, and fire won't work since he has all that water from earlier.'_ Looking around, he noticed that each hole where Kevin originally dug through were by their feet. Smiling, he slowly sent ice down the hole.

"Must be nice having those Quirks of yours. You can counter me easily with them." Todoroki said nonchalantly.

"What's your end game? Trying to distract me?"

"I'm not trying. I _did_ distract you." Putting more power into the underground ice, it traveled fast and exited the hole over by Kevin. It traveled up his whole body quickly.

When the ice was finished, Kevin looked ice an ice sculpture. He was in his battle stance, arms raised, and head facing his right arm. His face was the only thing not frozen.

"Todoroki used Kevin's own underground hole from earlier and sent ice through! With Kevin's body put on ice, is the battle finally over?!"

"Please. I saw that coming from a mile away." Kevin growled, before taking a deep breath. Opening his mouth slightly, a stream of fire burst through his lips and began unthawing his arm.

He was breathing fire…oh come on!

With his right hand free, he used that and his fire breath to melt the rest of the ice away, which left him soaking wet. With a sigh, a strong wind rushed around his body, leaving him completely dry.

Could he control air as well?

"What do you say about us ending this already?" With a smirk he stomped his foot on the ground, causing several large boulders of stone to pop up. With a thrust of his hand, Kevin sent them all flying Todoroki's way.

The half and half Quirk user summoned a wall of ice in front of himself, stopping the boulders before any could hit him. With a grunt he sent the wall skidding across the field. He grimaced as a hole was burnt through and saw not only Kevin rushing out, but four clones as well.

Kevin came charging at him. Both of the bottoms of his feet were on fire, and his fists were encased in a combination of rock and fire.

To counter this, Todoroki continued putting up pillars of ice. When Kevin went to sweep at his legs with his right foot, a pillar stopped him. When he tried to uppercut, a small wall stopped it (albeit barley), and the cycle continued to repeat.

"What are those pesky clones doing?" Todoroki heard Present Mic ask.

Allowing himself a few seconds by putting up multiple ice pillars, Todoroki looked around to see that one clone was at each corner of the stage. They stood atop a 20-foot pillar of stone, and were these strange movements with their hands. It was as if they were trying to pull something.

"It's a few minutes away! You gotta keep going for another minute!" He heard one of the clones' shout.

With a nod Kevin slammed both of his hands onto the ground, causing a heat wave to sweep towards Todoroki. It melted any ice barrier he had set up, and continued towards him.

In a panic (and not wanting to be burned), Todoroki followed by example and slammed his own left hand onto the field, creating a counter wave of heat. They met in the middle and canceled each other out.

Neither attacked after that. They merely stared at one another, one with annoyance and the other with hatred. This was the second ever to make Todoroki use his fire. He didn't know whether to be impressed or angered.

Something fell onto the arena, and then another, and another, until it was raining over the two of them. And _only_ the two of them.

 **(With PM and EH)**

"Getting rain when the weather man said it'd be nothing but sun for the whole week is strange enough as is, but to only effect the _battlefield_ is something completely crazy! It's like something out of a movie!"

"It's the clones." Eraser Head informed.

"The clones are causing this?!"

"Yes. Clouds are made water vapor. And since he can control water, Kevin had his clones bring in a single storm cloud."

"Why would he do that?"

"Perhaps to give himself more ammunition?"

 **(Battlefield)**

"You really had to bring in a storm cloud to defeat me?" Todoroki scoffed, causing Kevin to chuckle.

A lighting bolt came from the clouds and struck the battlefield, causing many in the crowd to jump in shock.

"Of course not. I just wanted everyone to see what else I can do."

He raised his left hand into the air and extended his index and middle finger, keeping the rest closed against his palm. Two more lighting strikes hit the field, each getting closer and closer to Kevin until a third hit him.

The crowd flinched, some covered their eyes in fear and not wanting to know what had happened to the young fighter. What got their eyes to open up was Kevin, the guy most of had just died, chuckling. Some opened their eyes and was met with the sight of what everyone else was seeing.

Kevin still stood up, lighting crackling and sparkling around his body.

He extended and planted his right foot firmly in front of himself, before also extending his right arm out, the fingers in the same positioning as his left. With a smirk the stored-up lighting was shot forward from Kevin's body and towards Todoroki.

With nothing else to do, Todoroki started putting up walls of ice, and continued doing so each time the previous got destroyed. One by one they were each broken through, and the half and half user started taking steps back while still putting ice up.

He knew he was screwed when hit foot sat centimeters away from the edge. He could feel as the walls of got continued getting destroyed. His eyes widened as the last wall cracked and white lighting stared at him.

This was perhaps the third time in his whole life he had truly been scared.

An explosion occurred, kicking up black smoke up and covering Todo's side of the arena. Present Mic was shouting the while time, expressing his worries over the boy and saying in how awe he was over Kevin's attack.

With a flick of a clones wrist the smoke was gone, showing everyone the outcome.

Todoroki was not only knocked out, but was knocked out of the arena as well. The front of his clothing was destroyed, showing off his darkened and bloody chest. His head was lowered as he sat atop a pile of large ice chunks.

Medic-bots were immediately on the field, even before Present Mic announced Kevin as the winner. Most of the crowd cheered, while others either booed or stared at Todoroki in concern.

Kevin walked away as his clones puffed into nothingness. He had another fight to prepare for.


	10. Sports Festival: Tournament (Finale)

The battle between Bakugo and Tokoyami hadn't lasted that long. While Dark Shadow was an impressive and powerful Quirk, Bakugo's Quirk was literally it's biggest weakness and counter. And Tokoyami wasn't exactly the best when it came to close quarters, hand to hand combat. Bakugo had won by making Tokoyami surrender.

This was it. The final battle between the last two students that had fought valiantly to get here.

They were met with the crowd's cheers when they stepped out of their hallways. Kevin looked calm with that little smirk of his while Bakugo looked more determined than anyone had ever seen him, a murderous glint appeared in his eyes.

They walked up to the arena, ignoring Present Mic's excitement filled screeching. No, they'd rather stare each other down. Their eyes spoke for them.

' _I'm going to win.'_

They met in the middle, still staring at each other. It was if they were in their own little worlds.

"Would either of you like to say something before the battle starts?" Midnight asked.

"Hmm, may the best man win." Kevin held out a hand, and Bakugo ignored the low moan Midnight had let out. "Let's give them a show they'll never forget, kay?"

With a 'tch' sound, Bakugo slapped his hand away, drawing boos from the crowd (and a growl from Midnight that again, he ignored).

"Contestants, to your sides of the field!"

"Such a shame. You shoulda shooked my hand. Oh well, your funeral." Bakugo heard Kevin whisper, just enough for only him to hear. That smug little bastard! HE'D SHOW HIM WHO WAS GOING TO HAVE A FUNERAL!

They walked to their sides, Kevin cracked his knuckles while small explosions were already going off in Bakugo's palms.

"Ready? Begin!"

Kevin's right foot turned, causing concrete to rise and encase both of Bakugo's feet, keeping him trapped in place. He rushed forward, concrete from the arena rising from the ground to slowly cover each fist. When close enough he pushed off the ground with his right foot and jumped into the air, his right fist pulled back and ready to deliver a devastating blow.

Bakugo bent down and grabbed onto his feet. With an evil grin he caused an explosion that not only freed himself, but also launched himself above Kevin before he could punch him. The crowd gasped at the tactic, as well as when Bakugo aimed behind himself at Kevin, whose back was still turned.

Bakugo set off another explosion, which launched him away and to Kevin's side of the arena. Black smoke and dust rose from where Kevin once stood, and many were worried that the battle was already over. The worry died down when the smoke cleared and revealed that Kevin had set up a wall behind him to block the attack. With a growl Bakugo landed and faced the wall.

There was rumbling under his feet, and before Bakugo could dodge a hand broke through the stone and gripped onto his ankle. Kevin popped out of the ground, his right-hand glowing orange and red.

The blonde-haired teen smacked away Kevin's hand and grabbed onto his face before setting off another explosion. Instead of screaming in pain like Bakugo hoped, Kevin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What?!"

"Clones can use Quirks dummy!"

Bakugo exploded himself into the air, just as Kevin came up from behind and slammed Bakugo's original position with a giant mallet of concrete. The bad-tempered boy landed on the other side of the field, just as Kevin lifted the mallet and leaned it against his right shoulder.

"Stop being a coward and using your clones! Fight me like a man!"

"But where's the fun in that?!" Kevin laughed, before throwing the mallet at Bakugo.

Bakugo launched himself into the air again, before aiming his hands behind himself and setting off another blast, propelling himself towards Kevin. With a stomp a curved wall appeared in front of Kevin, so Bakugo changed his course. He shot to the right and propelled himself left, before shooting behind himself yet again.

When his landed, he turned his feet and appeared right behind of Kevin. A sphere of light appeared between his hands, and blew up just in time for Kevin to look around. With a loud 'fuck' the wall in front of them fell, and Kevin began rubbing at his eyes furiously. Bakugo has used his 'stun grenade' move.

Bakugo aimed and shot another blast, but Kevin dodged by having a hole in the ground form and swallow himself up. He growled and stomped the ground.

"Coward! Get back up here and fight me!"

Three holes in the ground opened, allowing three clones to jump through. Bakugo rushed the first one, whose hands were glowing with fire and blew him up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement, and side stepped out of the way of another clone that had his arms raised over his head. The second landed and smashed into the ground, creating a shockwave. Bakugo aimed and fired, blowing the clone up.

Before he could face the third, 15 more holes opened up, allowing more clones to pop up. One stepped forward and faced the explosive teen.

"You having fun beating my clones?"

"Are you the real dipshit? Or just another shitty clone?" Bakugo growled. Kevin just smirked, and produced a flame in the pam of his hand.

"Come and find out."

With a roar they rushed each other, charging down the middle of the field with their arms raised. They jumped and aimed for on another. Everything appeared in slow motion for those watching. Bakugo aimed for the chest while Kevin's hand missed his way and slide next to his ear, not burning him and making him feel the heat. Bakugo say his smirk and fired, and yet again the Kevin blew up in a puff of smoke. He had been tricked fucking again!

A hole opened right behind him, and the true Kevin jumped through, that same stupid and annoying (some of Bakugo's many thoughts) smirk appearing on his face, a blue ball of twisting energy danced in the palm of his right hand.

Kevin's hand shot forward and the ball made contact with Bakugo's back. The ball cut through his clothing and grinded in his back, a loud hissing sound escaped Bakugo's lips at the pain. Bakugo was launched forward at an incredible speed, twirling and spinning through the air. He would've went out of the arena, had two clones had stopped him by putting up a wall.

He smashed into it, knocking the wind of him before falling and hitting the concrete below. He gasped for air, one hand clutching at his chest while the other clutched his back. He saw movement again and watched as Kevin (or a clone) stood above of him, grinning down at him.

"Well, you wanted a fight. Did that suffice?"

With a growl Bakugo latched onto his ankle and sat off an explosion, causing the clone to poof into a cloud of smoke. He roared before standing up, showcasing the back of his torn clothing and bloodied back. Kevin was standing out in the open, also breathing heavily with his legs shaking. All the clones poofed into nothingness.

Seeing his opponent in a weakened state, Bakugo launched himself into the air and shot himself towards, spinning himself in a tornado like fashion.

"Howitzer!"

He got closer and closer to Kevin, who couldn't move from his spot. With a sneer Bakugo's hand, which had a small of orange energy in it, made contact with Kevin's face.

"Impact!"

A giant explosion fight filled the arena and the whole building itself. Black smoke, accompanied by flashes of orange, red, and white filled the sky as the heat from the attack hit everyone in attendance. Present Mic could be heard screaming, comparing the attack to a rocket.

Bakugo landed on his feet, a crazed grin etching itself on his face as he watched the lights and smoke. After a few seconds it died down, showing a burnt, but still standing Kevin. His head was lowered, cutting his face off from everyone's view.

There were a few cracking sounds, and soon something fell from Kevin's face and broke once it reached the ground. Instead of falling down, Kevin began to laugh. It began as joyfully before it grew maniacally. He turned around and lifted his head, showing everyone, even a shocked Bakugo, his face.

Most of his face was completely cracked, everything from his chin, to his nose, to his left eye. Only his right eye was untouched. The cracks worsened and pieces started falling off. Soon it wasn't only his face. Pieces began cracking and falling off of his arms and legs and fell to the ground, the colored pieces turning to white concrete upon impact. Other than the cracking sounds, his laughter was the only thing heard in the building.

"What…what the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

"A little technique I got from a buddy of mine. He could control sand and used it as a type of armor." Kevin informed, peeling off some stone from his arms. "I've had this stuff on since the first time I went underground. It slows me down and takes away a lot of my energy, that's why I couldn't move out of the way during your 'howitzer impact'."

He smiled again and stared Bakugo down, his eyes turning red for a split second.

"Gloves are off now kitty. Let's finish this quickly, shall we?"

There was rumbling under his feet again. Before Bakugo could move, a foot popped out and kicked his chin, sending him flying in the sky. Two clones came through the ground and created pillars under their feet, making them rise high to Bakugo's level. The back of one's fist hit Bakugo in the face, and the other punched him in the stomach.

They poofed into clouds the smoke, and the real Kevin came flying through. He twisted his body and kicked Bakugo in the stomach, making his impact with the ground all the more painful. A gurgled gasp of pain left Bakugo's lips, before his body became limp.

Kevin stood over him, staring down at the battered and bloodied teen. Shaking his head, he turned to walk away, but a weak grip on his ankle stopped him. Looking down, Bakugo had moved onto his stomach and reached out to try and grab him.

"It's over, you lost. Just pass out some you can get to Recovery Girl." Kevin ordered, lifting his leg and getting out of Bakugo's grasp.

"Fuck…you…" Bakugo huffed, slowly trying to push himself back up.

With a sigh Kevin grabbed his wrist and began dragging him to the stages boundary. Bakugo struggled and tried getting out of Kevin's grasp, but he was far too weak.

Without any effort, Kevin gently threw Bakugo's top half out of the boundary. His eyes met Bakugo's, which were filled with hate and anger he had seen many times over the course of his life.

"I. Win."

And then, the crowd's cheers filled the building.


	11. Sharing is Caring?

**(2 hours after the Sports Festival. Outside UA: 7 pm at night)**

"Money, money, money, moneeeey! MONEY!" Kaminari sang as he, Ashido, Kirishima, and Sero walked out of the doors of UA. A bag of money swung from Denki's right hand as he swinging it through the air.

"I still can't believe you decided to _bet_ on who would win." Sero shook his head. "How much did you win anyway?"

"A little over 55,000 yen." **(Roughly 500 US dollars).** "Almost everyone had no faith in my new bff. But I believed! And look what it got me!"

"I'm glad me getting hurt brought you monetary gain." Kevin scoffed as he walked up to the group, his right forearm wrapped in bandages.

With a grin Mina ran up and jumped on him, bringing him into a hug. She giggled as he caught her and did a spin.

"You did great out there! With the lightning and that blue ball and you clones and, and, and, wow!" She exclaimed, causing him to chuckle.

"I'm happy you enjoyed the fights. I gotta admit, those two were stronger than I assumed." He admitted as they walked through the three, his left arm wrapped around her shoulders. Mina turned her head and stuck her tongue out at Kirishima, who was _definitely_ not jealous. Nope, not him, just ignore his twitching left eye and scowl and growling.

"You did do great out there. Thanks for beating Todoroki, it made me feel a bit better after my loss." Sero sheepishly laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"No problem. Besides, the guy kinda deserved it for being a dick."

The group made their way to the sidewalk and stood there once Kevin stopped. Pulling out his phone, he checked the time and sighed.

"Seems our ride is taking longer then planned. Sorry about that."

"Our ride?" Kirishima asked.

"Yeah, Kaminari annoyed me enough and I agreed. I'm sure we're still going to celebrate my victory, right?"

"Of course!" Denki exclaimed before anyone could object.

"But we don't wanna intrude or be a bother, right guys?" Kirishima questioned, causing Sero and Mina to nod.

"Wimps!"

"It's no bother, really. Suit is always saying that I need to stop spending so much time in my lab anyway, a little celebration should be a good way to get it off my back."

"You have a lab?"

"Oh! Yeah, forgot there's somethings you guys don't know about. For starters yes, I have a lab where I invent stuff, I'm a bit of a genius."

A honking came from the street, and the group of five watched as a black, classic luxury limo drove towards them. The windows were tinted, but they could see hints of black and orange in the driver's seat.

It drove and stopped when the backend sat in front of the group. The door opened, revealing black leather seats and blue/purple lights. The four turned to look at Kevin, who smiled.

"I'm also kinda rich."

 **(Kevin's place. 20 minutes later)**

The four friends stared out the windows in awe as they pulled up the driveway to a large mansion. They watched in awe as they passed neatly trimmed bushes and a large, marble water fountain with a stone dolphin in the middle, with water being shot out from its blowhole and into the little pool of water below.

They pulled up and stopped in front of the mansion, it's outside colors and textures hidden due to it being nighttime. Light traveled from the inside to the out, showing them a small path to the front door. Two large oak doors stood in their way of entering.

"It's not much. My mansion back in the US is much bigger." Kevin informed as the limo door opened, allowing him to exit. The others followed close behind.

"You have another?" Kaminari gasped, suddenly feeling like his winnings were nothing but chump-change.

"Yeah. I bought this so I would have a place to stay while in Japan. I guess you could think of this as my summer home if you wanted to." He answered, walking up to the front door and unlocking the door.

Grabbing the doorknob, he twisted it and opened the door, revealing a small hallway with an oak floor and light blue walls. A mini chandelier hung from the ceiling and different paintings hung from the beige walls. All of were different animals, namely wolves, eagles, dolphins, and panthers.

"Make yourselves at home, unless that involves destroying stuff. I'd prefer if you didn't do that." Kevin requested as he walked in, the group following right behind with Sero closing the door.

It didn't take long to reach the end of the hallway, especially since the four stared at the different animals and the poses they were in. A group of dolphins jumping out of the ocean, a group of wolves howling at the night sky, an eagle sitting atop of a tree branch at the top of a giant tree with a rainbow behind it, just to name a few.

Once they finally reached the room, three separate gasps and one impressed whistle came from the four. The walls and ceilings were colored a dark beige color. Oak wooden floors met with a black shag carpet in the middle of the room, which was covered up by two large, black leather couches in the shape of an L joined together, basically making a capital E without the middle line. It was big enough to sit 15 people at least.

A glass table sat in front of it, and beyond that stood two, four-foot tall TV stands. One side housed multiple shelves with different gaming consoles, and the other housed video game cases respective to their consoles.

The other stand held different movies.

A 110-inch ultra HDTV was connected to the wall above it, the black screen causing a reflection of the room and its new occupants. The ceiling above had no actual lights or anything of the sort. But! It was lighted…somehow? It as if the lights were actually built inside/above the ceiling? At least, that was Denki's guess anyway.

A small kitchen area sat in the right back corner of the giant room, filled with the necessities such as a stove, fridge/freezer, microwave, so on. A few feet away to its left was a dark hallway. A similar hallway was on the opposite side of the room, but to its right was a staircase leading upstairs.

"This is my home away from home. Enjoy it, I'll be in the lab." Kevin informed before he started walking towards the closer hallway. But before he got far, an orange arm launched through the group and latched onto the collar of his shirt, choking him as he was pulled back.

"Oh no you don't! We have company over, you _will_ socialize!" Suit exclaimed as it let go of Kevin's shirt, before walking towards the small kitchen with multiple boxes of pizza in its other arm.

"Why does Suit sound like that smoke guy me and Bakugo tried to fight back at the USJ?" Kirishima questioned.

"Suit has the ability to copy someone's voice. All it needs is for the person it wants to copy to speak a few words, and bam, you can't tell the difference between the two."

"It came in handy when Kevin didn't feel like going to school back in the US. I would merely copy the presidents voice and say he needed Kevin for something important." Suit informed. "There's plenty to eat and drinks are in the fridge. Please don't try to make a mess, I'm the only one who bothers to clean up around here."

"Your life is so difficult." Kevin rolled his eyes before jumping over and landed on the couch.

"They sound a parent and kid arguing." Denki whispered to Sero.

"I was thinking of an old married couple."

"You guys wanna play some video games or watch a few movies?"

"Movies!"

"Movies."

"Video games!"

"Movies I guess."

"You're all lame!" Kaminari whined as he playfully stomped over to the kitchen, immediately looking through the upper cabinets. "Where're the plates?"

"Third cabinet to the right." Kevin called back as he turned on the TV and one of the multiple consoles. Tossing the controller towards the couch, Kevin then opened the cabinet of movies.

"Grab me some pizza too please!"

"Same here Denki."

"What am I? Your guys' butler?" Kaminari exclaimed, while digging out two more plates.

"Me too if you don't mind."

"Anything for you my new bff!"

"Kiss up." Sero coughed, before walking to the blonde. "I'll help, you guys want any drinks?"

"Lemonade!"

"Water I guess?"

"Soda, and grab me a few slices of cheese pizza please. When you're done, I'll let you four decide what movie we watch for now."

It took about five to seven minutes for everyone to get their food/drinks and get comfortable. Kaminari laid on the right side of the couch near the corner, Sero sat at the left corner, and Kevin, Mina, and Kirishima took up the middle. The two had sandwiched the Sorts Festival winner, not wanting the other to get the upper hand at winning his affection.

The movies were switched from actual disks to Netflix originals. Men in Black was the first film which everyone enjoyed, the second was Death Note the movie (which only Kevin and Denki seemed to enjoy), followed by Alien vs. Predator, Freddy vs. Jason, Lion King, and ending in Kubo and the Two Strings.

It was around one in the morning when it was decided their little movie marathon would end. Kevin untangled his limbs from the two (how their legs crossed together and his arms around the two he'll never understand) and shut the TV and console off. He clapped his hands and the lights came back on (Suit had dimmed them sometime during Death Note and Kevin was too comfortable to turn them back on).

When on it revealed Sero and Denki had both fallen asleep. Sero's plate and glass were sat neatly on the edge of the table while Kaminari's was…not. His plate was lifted up and down on his rising chest, a piece of pizza had somehow landed on his face, and his glass was barley grasped in his fingers. Shaking his head, Kevin removed the plate and glass but allowed the pizza to stay, and even took a picture as blackmail for future endeavors.

"He annoys me nonstop to come over to my place, only to fall asleep before one am. The fuck?"

"Denki's always been a lightweight when it comes to staying up late." Kirishima informed.

"You'd think with all that stored electricity he'd _never_ fall asleep." Kevin shook his head before yawning. "Guess I'll get some sleep myself. Guest rooms are through that hallway." He stated while pointing to the one closest to the kitchen. "The first four on the left are available, with the fifth being my own when I'm too lazy to walk upstairs to my own room. The five on the right are also free. Goodnight."

"Actually!" Mina exclaimed, stopping Kevin in his tracks. She and Kiri looked at each other before nodding. "We have something to discuss with you. If you don't mind, that is?"

"Are we gonna bury Kaminari alive?" He half-joked as he walked over to the couch, leaning down against the back of the couch.

"No…what would you say if someone had a crush on you?" Kirishima asked, his cheeks turning pink slightly.

"Depends. For some I'd say I'm honored and would ask them out. If t's Bakugo, I'd tell him to fuck off."

"Well, what if we both had crushes on you?" Mina questioned shyly.

He just stared at her for a few seconds, before turning to Kirishima and staring at him as well. Finally, he shrugged.

"I'd say I'm honored and tell you I have a crush on both of you as well."

Well _that_ wasn't expected.

"You have a crush on _both_ of us?!"

"Well, yeah? You're both cute, fun to be around, cool, funny, are genuinely nice people, among other things. I'd be mental _not_ to have a crush on you two."

They started blushing at that, their hearts thumping hard against their chests. That only left one question left unanswered.

"So…who do you choose?" Kirishima asked.

"To be honest? Neither."

"…What?!" They shouted in unison.

"Stop being evasive! You're not cool or mysterious, you're just a dick." Suit informed from somewhere down the hall. Kevin just grumbled under his breath before sighing.

"What I _should_ have said is I can't choose, not now at least. It'd be unfair to choose one over the other, so let me sleep on it and I'll let you know when I come to a decision." He stood back up before making his way over to the hallway. "Take a guest room if you want and do with Sero and Kaminari as you like. Goodnight you two."

"Night man."

"Goodnight."

 **(3 hours later)**

They couldn't sleep, not after the little bombshell that Kevin had dropped on them. Who would he choose? It _seemed_ like he would choose Mina, since he was far more touchy-feely with her compared to Kirishima, he always had an arm wrapped around her. _But_ there was this _look_ he always had when it came to Kirishima and no one else.

And what of their friendship? Surely it would survive this, right? It was _one_ guy! There's no way their friendship, which was built on multiple years, would die over this, right?

…fuck.

" _Hey, you know that one anime I showed you?"_ Kirishima texted.

" _The one with the monster girls? How can I not! The harpy was soooo cute! She was my fav. Why?"_

" _Well, remember how they agreed with share that guy?"_

" _You're suggesting we do the same?"_

" _If Kevin's into the idea, why not? I mean, we've shared things before!"_

" _Friends and a bed are completely different than a guy we both like…idk."_

" _Minaaaaaaa! I don't want our friendship to end!"_

" _It won't Eijiro. Our friendship is stronger than anything."_

" _Mina, you attacked me and a guy in middle school cause he gave me his last piece of gum and not you."_

"… _fair point. Fine, we'll try it out. Besides, it could be fun!"_

 **(Morning)**

"You…guys want to share me?" Kevin questioned, cocking his right eyebrow as he wiped the orange juice off of his upper lip. The three were sitting at the island in his kitchen, with Suit at the stove making them pancakes. Sero and Kaminari were still asleep, the latter having his face now completely covered in grease.

"If you're up for it! We know it's a lot to take in, and might be a bit overwhelming to spread your affection over two people. We understand if you don't want to, right Mina?"

"Right!"

"Sounds like a no brainer to me." Suit whispered to itself.

"It sounds like a no brainer cause you don't have one." Kevin replied, tossing a fork over his shoulder in hopes of hitting the machine. The attack failed, since Suit merely caught and used it for the food. "Where were we?"

"Uh, wanting to know your decision about us both dating you?"

"Oh, right! I love the idea!" He exclaimed, surprising them.

"Really?!"

"Of course! I don't have to choose and no one gets their feelings hurt, it's a three-way win."

A loud crash from behind made them jump in their seats. Turning around, they watched as Suit began sweeping up a broken glass.

"Suit…what'd you do?"

"Broke a glass in celebration."

"…But why?"

"Are we under attack again?" Kaminari groaned from where he laid.

"No, but I'm dating Mina and Kirishima now."

"Oh, that's nice…wait what?!" Denki screamed while sitting up, the force causing the pizza slice to fly through the air and land on Sero's face.


	12. My New Friend? !

_Click, click, click_

The clicking of a TV remote, light breathing, and the rustling of the newspaper were the only sounds held in Bakugo's living room. His father sat at one end of the couch while Bakugo sat on the other, the latter's right eye was twitching up a storm. Why?

Because literally every channel was showing the _exact, same, fucking, bullshit_!

It's been two days since the Sports Festival. Arguably two of the longest days of Bakugo's fucking existence. You may ask again why? BECAUSE NO ONE WOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED, THAT'S WHY!

Literally every news and sports channel were the same, talking about how that fucker Minton had won the festival and worse, talked about how he beat Bakugo! Hell! Even a few channels that housed a few of his favorite sitcoms and cartoons were blabbing on about it!

Literally only two images made up most of the coverage. The first was Minton popping out of the ground behind Bakugo with that blue energy bullshit, and the other was him dropping Bakugo out of bounds, the thing that had gotten him the victory. The headlines were all the same, and much worse.

' _Newcomer from the West destroys competition.'_

' _Student from the USA puts Japanese students to shame.'_

' _Explody boy_ (which pissed Bakugo off beyond belief) _gets thrashed by newest addition to UA.'_

His whole body was shaking as he came across another 10 channels talking about it. Even though he had the TV muted, he wasn't fucking blind. He could read those shitty headlines and subtitles his useless father put on and for whatever reason refused to tell him on how to turn them off!

With a deep breath he placed the remote on the table in front of him, an action that caught his father off guard. Where was the exploding?

"Son? Are you uh, oka-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK?!" He finally, literally and metaphorically, exploded. His scream mixed with the cracking in his palms caused his father to jump in his seat.

"I-it'll be okay Katsuki. Your mother and I are still pro-"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING SYMPATHY! OR FOR YOU AND THE OLD HAG TO BE PROUD! I NEED TO CRUSH THAT WORTHLESS EXTRA UNDER MY FUCKING SHOE LIKE I BUG HE IS. FUCK HIM AND DEKU!" With a roar he stood up and walked to the door, grabbing his sweater that hung on the rack.

"W-Where are you-"

"OUT!" He slammed the door as he walked outside. Getting hit by a cold breeze, he whipped his hood on and began to walk down the sidewalk, not caring where he would end up.

 **(2 hours later)**

The wind may have been fierce, but _nothing_ was going to beat him again! Not the wind, not shitty Deku, not that half-and-half bastard, not even that fucking pale fucker Minton!

Bakugo growled to himself. He hated his fucking thoughts, they always seemed to return back to Minton and that fight. The rumbling under his feet, that taunting, that dumbass fucking _smirk_ , that-that fucking _ball_! What was it? Wind? Multiple theories had spread around that scene in his fight against half-and-half. About him being able to control wind, along with that other bullshit.

Along with that, he berated himself with these thoughts, thinking about ways and things he could've done differently to win. Maybe an explosion here, moving a few inches to the left there, maybe wrangling that bastards fucking throat! FUCK HE WAS SO PISSED AT HIMSELF AND EVERYONE ELSE. ESPECIALLY the teachers.

Why had none of them told 1A about Minton's Quirk ( _Quirk's_ Bakugo reminded himself). Did they not _know_ about what he could do? Was he being here some kind of test they started doing? Had they always done this? Just who the _fuck_ wasthis Minton guy?!

A ringing from his pocket caused him to growl, _especially_ the ringtone. It was crying, which was the tone he chose for his father since he was a giant fucking crybaby!

"What?" He snapped after picking up.

"Katsuki! Oh thank god you picked up! Where are you?!"

"None of your goddam business."

"Dammit Katsuki! This isn't time for your self-loathing or your 'I'm better than everyone' attitude!"

Bakugo held back a gasp. His father _never_ cussed! Not when he got in a car crash, not when Bakugo got expelled from elementary school, fuck, not even when Bakugo was 10 and broke his fathers' arm (they were playing catch and he put a _bit_ too much explosive power behind his throw). No, his father _only_ cussed when something bad happened. Not just any bad, _that_ bad!

"Eh, by that one All Might café. Why?"

"Stay where you are! I'll be right there to pick you up!"

"Oi, shit for brains! What the fuck happened?"

"It's your mother Katsuki!"

"What the fuck did the old hag do this time?"

"She's in the hospital Katsuki! She got jumped after walking to her car at the store! It was an attempted mugging and she got stabbed trying to fight back!"

Bakugo's grip tightened on his phone. Did…did he hear what he _thought_ he heard?! What fucker jumped and stabbed his fucking mother?! Only _he_ was allowed to lay a finger on his mother! The fucker or fuckers were going to die!

With Bakugo's silence, his father assumed he was digesting the situation. Their relationships might've been messy, but god forbid you mess with Bakugo's parents. He'd send you to the hospital, or _worse_ if his parents weren't around to hold him back.

"I'm close, should only be a minute until I'm there."

Bakugo grunted and hung up, unable to say anything else. His rage wouldn't allow it.

He could see headlights coming from down the street. He'd yell in the car and on the way to the hospital.

 **(Hospital)**

His father was the first to rush into the room (which Bakugo had to admit he was proud of, his father _never_ broke the rules, and running in the hospital was definitely one of them). Katsuki was the next to enter, and closed the door behind of him. With a deep breath he turned around to stare at the scene.

His father was in the chair next to the bed, tearing up as he held onto his wife's hand. She was smiling, even with her left arm bandaged up and multiple tubes entering her body. She must've sensed another pair of eyes on her, because she turned around and stared at her son.

"Hey brat."

"Old hag." He grunted, shoving his hands into his sweaters pockets and walking over to the bed.

"Surprised you came. Thought you've been celebrating me getting hurt." She joked.

"Eh, had nothing else better to do." He informed, causing her to chuckle.

Holy fuck, he realized. They're relationship was fucked up.

"Sides, wanted to make sure you didn't crook. God knows this loser would've killed himself if ya did." He stated, gesturing to his father.

"Katsuki, just say you were worried and give me a hug." She ordered, pulling her hand away from her husband and spreading them out.

Rolling his eyes, he walked over and wrapped his arms around his mother, which she returned. It took a few seconds, but he finally squeezed hard. He _was_ worried, okay? But he'd _never_ admit it.

"Honey, what happened?" Masaru asked, trying not to smile at the scene.

"Eh, three assholes wanted my purse and I told them no. I knocked the one out but the other two attacked me at once. One twisted my arm and the other stabbed me. I would've died if this one kid hadn't saved me." She informed, breaking away from her son.

"A kid? Who was it?"

Before she could answer, there was a knock at her door. Masaru was the one to stand up and walk over to open it.

"She awake?" Kevin questioned, stepping into the room with a purple purse hanging loosely off his finger.

Bakugo felt himself freeze, his eyes widening as that _asshole_ walked into the room. How dare he _smile_ at his mother!

"It was this kid." She informed her husband. "Hey brat."

"Very funny." Kevin rolled his eyes, setting her purse on the table next to the bed. "Everything's in there. Tried giving it to the paramedic before they left but he didn't listen to me." Kevin informed, before turning to Katsuki. "Bakugo."

The blonde growled, before snatching Kevin's arm and pulling him into the hall, slamming the door in his fathers' face.

He shoved and pinned Kevin against the wall, growling while Kevin gave him a blank stare.

"You see… _I'm_ the one who usually does the pinning."

"Shut the fuck up." Bakugo hissed quietly. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?!"

"Uh, returning your mothers purse? Seems pretty self-explanatory, doesn't it?"

"You seriously expect me to believe _you_ saved my mom?! Who sent you? Were you the one to attack her?!"

"Are…are you fucking mental? Yes, I saved your mom. Was in my car when I saw what was going down, so I stepped in and helped. No, I wasn't the one to attack her."

"What's your endgame? Why'd you save her?!"

"Great question." Kevin rolled his eyes, before pushing Bakugo off. "Gee, I wonder why I, a hero in training, would help someone who's getting mugged? Do you hear yourself? Or is it literally nothing but explosions up here?" He asked, tapping his own temple. Bakugo's left eye twitched.

"Why you little! I'm gonna-"

"What? Attack me in a hospital full of sick, hurt, and dying people? Brilliant, just brilliant! You're such a fucking idiot. How does it feel having the mental capacity of a half-eaten tic-tac?"

"…" Ok, Bakugo would admit it. He felt kinda shitty now. Here he was, threatening the guy who _saved his own mothers life_.

"Whether she was your mom or not, I was gonna help. We're heroes in training, remember? Even if we don't like someone, we set aside our feelings in they're in trouble. Don't fucking forget it, and drop the fucking attitude." Kevin growled, walking up and poking Bakugo's forehead. "Otherwise, she won't be the only Bakugo in this place."

With a grunt Kevin began walking up, even as Bakugo's head dropped.

"Hey." He called out, stopping Kevin in his place. The other stuffed his hands into his shorts pockets.

"What?"

"The guys who did this, to her. What happened to them?"

"…taken care of. Now go on, spend some time with your mom." He walked away and turned at the corner, presumably going to the elevator.

Bakugo grunted, before entering the room once again, his parents' eyes wide as he closed the door and sat in another chair.

"Son…are you okay?"

"…I think I finally found someone I don't entirely hate."


	13. Class 1A Chatroom: Part 2

_Shota Aizawa has invited 21 others to the chatroom!_

Shota Aizawa: You all impressed me during the Sports Festival. In doing so, I'm allowing the chatroom to be re-opened. Don't make me regret it.

 _Shota Aizawa has left the chartoom._

Denki Kaminari: its your boy

Denki Kaminari: back at it again with another Roblox lets play

Kyoka Jiro: why are you like this?

Izuku Midoriya: C'mon guys, don't do or say anything stupid. Mr. Aizawa has entrusted us again, lets not waste it.

 _Kevin Minton as invited Suit to the chatroom!_

Kevin Minton: too late

Suit: its ya robot

Suit: back at it again cleaning my masters mess

Suit: can you _please_ hire a maid!

Kevin Minton: no

Toru Hakakure: how much mess could one guy possibly make?

Suit: seeing as how he's currently _under rubble_ I'd say a lot

Mina Ashido: WHAT?!

Mezo Shoji: what do you mean he's under rubble?

Suit: the little genius decided to invite some stupid device and nearly blew himself up

Suit: I'm literally using Cortana to text what I say since I'm _digging him out_

Eijiro Kirishima: do you need help?

Suit: no no, I got this. It'll just mean he'll be trapped for a little longer, so think of this as a punishment

Kevin Minton: I regret nothing

Suit: oh you'll regret being born once I'm done digging you out you little shit!

Kevin Minton: bring it on chappie

Hanta Sero: oh snap

Koji Koda: ฅ=͟͟͞͞((꒪∆꒪;)ฅ

Yuga Aoyama: don't stop twinkling my darling!

Yuga Aoyama: you'll be out of there soon!

Rikido Sato: you sure you don't need any help?

Suit: I'm sure. He could be out now but I'm going slow as a form of punishment

Kevin Minton: and the innuendos don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming

Denki Kaminari: I LOVE THAT SONG

Tsuyu Asui: you love everything Kaminari

Denki KaminariL wrong! I don't love Bakugo, or vegetables

Kevin Minton: mmmmmmmmmm what that tongue do froggy?

Tsuyu Asui: well, I can use it to strangle you for one

Kevin Minton: oh fuck yeah, talk dirty to me

Ochaco Uraraka: …

Izuku Midoriya: …

Katsuki Bakguo: …

Mina Ashido: …

Kevin Minton: sorry! Lack of oxygen is getting to me!

Kevin Minton: I'll be fine, don't worry about me!

 _Nemuri Kayama has joined the chatroom!_

Nemuri Kayama: where do you live? Maybe I could be of…assistance?

Hanta Sero: for what exactly and who are you?

Nemuri Kayama: anything he wants or needs. （＾＿－）

 _Shota Aizawa has joined the chatroom!_

Shota Aizawa: I knew this would be a bad idea, and yet I let myself get talked into it by Present Mic. The chatroom is being disbanded, again.

 _Shota Aizawa has closed the chatroom!_


	14. An Internship Forced!

Picking hero names was probably the funniest thing Aizawa had ever let them do during class. It was also stressful as hell. These were their _hero_ names they were picking! You know, the thing that literally everyone would be calling them forever! Even after death they would still be called by these names! That was a lot of pressure, especially since they were so young.

They were also informed of the agencies that offered them internships. Kevin had the most since he won the Sports Festival, with Todoroki being second with one less (he was Endeavor son after all), Bakugo with third with how hard he fought, and so on.

Luckily (or unluckily for some) Midnight had been chosen to help out in deciding their names. Aizawa could care less and had taken a nap in the corner of the room.

And that was how about the time was spent, picking hero names. Some were denied, such as Mina's 'Alien Queen' (which annoyed Kevin a tad). Some were given the thumbs up, such as Kirishima's 'Red Riot'. Some were praised, such as Tsu's 'Froppy'. Some were downright denied, like Bakugo's 'King Explosion Murder' (Kirishima made a joke after saying he should be called Explosion Boy. It ticked the guy off, and made Kiri, Denki, and Kevin snicker and chuckle).

As the number of students lessened and lessened, Kevin sat there, staring at the blank board on his desk.

' _I can't go as my usual alias. It'd draw too much unwanted attention, especially when those dumb grunts come looking. Hmm, I like to fight and Greek mythology. I could think of something from that, or make an homage to the old guy. He'd get a kick outta that, would probably be honored and tear up a bit. Too bad she didn't agree to Alien Queen, I coulda been Alien King.'_

Eventually it was his turn to go to the front of the class. He walked and behind the podium, noticing how Midnight stood a bit closer to him compared to everyone else. And ok, maybe her eyes drifted up and down his body a bit more than others, but…where was I going with this?

With a sigh he flipped the sign around and showed the whole class his hero name.

 _ **Ares.**_

"Uh, Ares? That some kinda reference?" Kaminari asked.

"Ares is the Greek god of war and destruction. It's also stated that he was very intelligent when it came to war, a dangerous force, insatiable in battle, and destructive beyond belief." Tokoyami answered before Iida could, surprising the class. The guy rarely spoke.

"Exactly. I'm great at fighting and tend to be the smartest when in a fight. It just, I don't know, makes sense this'd be my name. At least for now anyway."

"Hmm, could be considered violent and make some people uneasy…but I'll allow it!" Midnight exclaimed, before grabbing onto the boy and hugging him, pushing his face right into her cleavage.

"Stop trying to suffocate my student. No matter how annoying he is, the last thing I want is him to die. I don't want another lecture from Nezu." Aizawa yawned as he stood up from his sleeping bag. He used his scarf to grab Midnight and pull her away from Kevin, allowing him to go back to his seat. He avoided the stink eye Mina was giving the two.

' _A student of yours died?!'_ Was the collective thought everyone had.

"Bully." Midnight whispered under her breath.

"Now that everyone has chosen a hero name, those of you who were on the board will choose from your offers. Everyone else will have a different list." Eraser Head informed before picking up one of the forms. "You have _a lot_ to think about."

 **(Lunchtime)**

When the bell began to ring, everyone knew it was time for lunch. The class began to pile out, with everyone thinking about their internships.

"Minton." Aizawa grunted before he and his little group left. Kevin stopped in his tracks and turned around, as did Kaminari, Kirishima, Mina, and Sero. "Stay behind. We need to talk."

Eyes a tad wide, he nodded and told the others to go on without him. They nodded and left, prompting Kevin to close the door and walk to the teacher's desk.

"Have you decided who you were going to internship with?"

"I mean, I've thought about that Kamui Woods guy, but that's about it. Why, what's up?"

Pulling out a piece of paper, he ripped off a small piece and scribbled something down. When finished, he handed it to Kevin and got up from his seat.

"Don't be late." Aizawa grunted be leaving the classroom. Confused, Kevin stared down at the paper. It had an address and a time on it.

"Was I…just forced into an internship?"

 **(Lunchroom)**

"You were forced into an internship with Mr. Aizawa?!" Denki exclaimed, just as Sero spat out his drink onto the floor.

"I guess? He gave me a time and location and told me not to be late…he's not really leaving any room for debate." Kevin shrugged from his position, sitting between Mina and Kirishima with an arm wrapped around their shoulders.

"Isn't it supposed to be our choices? Why is he making you intern with him?" Mina questioned.

"And how _can_ you intern with him? Doesn't he need an agency or something?" Kirishima brought up.

"To be honest I could care less. It's not like this is going to ruin my life, and its only for a week. Knowing him he'll be asleep half the time."

"What do you think he'll teach you?"

"Stealth? That's kinda his shtick afterall."

"Maybe he'll give you his Quirk! I've read that how certain Quirks work! You'd be unstoppable with Aizawa's Quirk!" Denki said excitedly.

"I seriously that's it Denki."

"Have some faith Ashido!"

"Maybe it's to keep an eye on me?" Kevin finally stated, causing the four to stare at him.

"But why?"

"Well I did kinda admit to drinking." Kevin deadpanned. "He probably wants to see if I do anything else illegal."

"Well do you?"

"Does stealing hearts count?"


	15. Internship: Part 1

**(9pm at night. Top of an office building)**

Aizawa stared down at the countless shining lights and walk, talking, laughing civilians that walked on the streets. Sometimes he would wonder what would life be if he didn't have a Quirk. Would he be some desk jockey in a monkey suit? Or, would he have stayed on the path of being a hero? Like being a cop, firefighter, bodyguard, etc…and it was times like these he realized he _really_ should get more sleep.

There was a sudden _whoosh_ sound in the air, it was like a miniature rocket being launched. Looking up, he watched as a streak of white flew through the sky above the city. With a sudden _boom_ as if it broke the sound barrier, it started to descend and flew towards Aizawa.

He merely sighed and shook his head. Why was everyone so dead-set on making flashy entrances?

"You're late!" He called out as the figure flew passed him. The figure flew back around before floating beside him. After a few seconds the lights and sound stopped, prompting the figure to land of their feet.

"By like 10 seconds. Relax old timer." Kevin joked as he took his helmet off, smirking at the teacher as he rolled his eyes.

"When I say meet me by nine, I expect you to be here either early or _right_ as it becomes nine." Aizawa scowled, causing Kevin to role his eyes.

"Is this week just going to be about you complaining about my punctuality? Cause if so, I'm just gonna go intern with Midnight. At least we'd have _some_ fun."

"The type of fun you two want is illegal. And like it or not, _I'm_ the only one you're going to be interning with. Everyone else has been told to deny interning you, so deal with it." Aizawa growled.

"OR, I jump off the roof without Suit." Kevin argued back. "Just tell me what the hell we're doing on this roof."

"Tch, fine. Some heroes walk the streets to do their patrols, others fly, others drive, and some jump rooftop to rooftop. That's what _I_ do. We're going to patrol for three hours and see if we're needed for anything. After the times up, we can both leave to do whatever it is we do in our free time."

"Fine with me." Kevin stated, stepping up to the ledge. "Anything else?"

"Yes. I need to tell you about this device." Aizawa stated, pulling out a small, handheld device from his pocket. It reminded Kevin of the thing you got at restaurants that told you when your table was ready. "This device is your call to action. When something is going on and pro heroes are needed, it'll flash red. When _you_ specifically are being called, it'll light up and stay red without blinking. If you accept the call the screen will give you a summary of the situation and directions to where you're needed. You'll need to be acquainted with it, if and when you become a pro."

"Seems easy enough." Kevin replied, watching as he pocketed it. "So where to first Aizawa?"

"Eraser Head. During this patrol we'll be using our hero names, so you can immerse yourself. As a pro in the field, using someone's true name is frowned upon and can lead to someone getting hurt or killed. So during this week, I'm Eraser Head, you're Ares. Got it?"

"Aye Aye Mr. Head!" He gave a mock salute, before placing his helmet on. Eraser Head rolled his eyes before putting on his goggles.

"Try and keep up." With that EH began to jump from rooftop to rooftop, running and backflipping as he went. Ares just grinned.

"You're on!"

 **(90 minutes later)**

"This is pointless. We should be continuing our patrol, not just sitting here." Aizawa scowled with his arms crossed against his chest.

After an hour and a half, Kevin had decided it was time for a break. Aizawa told him no, but with enough whining, the student had gotten his way. So now here they sat, on top of another office building with a cheese pizza separating them.

"It's a 10-minute break, so just relax. It's not like someone's gonna die while we eat." Kevin replied, a soda in his right hand and a newly grabbed slice of pizza in his left. This would be his third since their break had begun.

"You better get used to not having breaks, us pros don't have the luxury. It doesn't matter if we're tired, hurt, hungry, or anything similar, crime is crime and it must be stopped. The sooner you realize that, the better."

Kevin just scoffed but didn't have anything, he was tired of arguing with the older man. It was annoying and a giant headache.

So they sat in silence for a few minutes, watching as hundreds of cars drove through the busy streets. Aizawa ignored his grumbling stomach.

"I've been wondering something. It has to do with your Quirks."

"What's up?"

"In your fights against Bakugo and Todoroki, you seemed to know what was going on above ground when you were under it. How is that? Do your clones relay information back to you telepathically or can you see what they see?"

"Neither. I touch the walls around me and feel the vibrations." Kevin answered simply, taking a sip from his drink.

"You can do that?" Aizawa hid the fact he was impressed. It was a smart and safe tactic. He could hide without getting injured while simultaneously knowing his opponents every move.

"Yup. Long ago when I first got my earth powers, I met a girl just a tad younger than me. Not only did she have similar powers, she was also blind! She had learned how to feel vibrations from moles, and then taught me the same. Watch." Kevin grabbed and pulled off the index finger of Suit from his hand, before touching the roofs ledge. He closed his eyes and concentrated. "There are four people in this whole building, each are on a different floor cleaning. The one on the second is almost finished."

"Impressive."

"I know. I also feel your stomach grumbling, so take a slice." Sighing, Aizawa did as told and grabbed one.

"The next time you get pizza, at least make it half sausage." He grumbled before eating.

Before Kevin could make an inuendo, there was a buzzing coming from the teacher's pocket. Finishing his slice, Aizawa pulled out the device and clicked the screen without hesitation.

"There's a hostage situation going on in the wharfs. 10 hostages and six captors, all armed with automatic rifles. The police want to distract them while a pro sneaks in and takes them out."

As he spoke, he stood and Kevin closed the box before standing himself. Kevin placed on his helmet before Aizawa pocketed the device.

"Wanna race?"

 **(Wharfs. 20 minutes later)**

"Want me to drone it out before we go in?" Ares questioned as he and Eraser Head crouched on the roof of a building in the wharf. The building with the hostages stood in front of them.

It was two stories tall, with a large number of glass windows and even a glass ceiling. The lights ere turned on from the inside, and one of the villains could be seen walking back and forth on the upper level. It was a guy wearing a pure white mask holding an assault rifle.

10 police cars and about 20 cops were stationed outside, their lights cutting through the darkness the rest of the wharf produced.

"Don't try it. Apparently one of the villains has an EMP like Quirk. The whole place has been rigged to stay on, but anything that isn't will be shut down." Eraser Head informed before standing up. "I've been given the go-ahead to enter and engage them. You stay here."

"Oh come on! You need me to watch your back."

"No, I _need_ you to stay hereand not interfere. I'm going in stealthily and don't need you ruining it. Besides, you don't have your license, remember? You couldn't use any of your Quirks even if you wanted to." He scowled, before running on the power lines that connected the two buildings. Ares merely grumbled and crossed his arms.

 **(With Eraser Head)**

Sneaking in had always been the easiest thing to do in Eraser Heads style of work. Hell, the villains were practically _letting_ him in since the building had so many windows and a _glass ceiling_. All he had to do was lift on the ceilings glass panels and he slipped in without problem.

Right now Eraser Head was hiding on one of the beams that stretched from one wall to the other. He was observing the second floor, to see who was up here with him, and to find out some intel.

Only two of the villains would come up to the second floor. They would walk around for about 10 minutes before heading back downstairs and switching with the other.

Every hostage was on the first floor, all hidden in one room under lock and key. One of the captors, the leader EH assumed, had the key. From what he gathered, four of them had been beaten, one was unconscious, the other four were fine, and the final one had been shot in the arm. One of the hostages had a Quirk that acted like a magnet, he or she could attract different elements. They had managed to get the bullet out and patched up the wound as best as they could.

Eraser stilled his breath as one of the villains began walking under his position. Capture weapon in his hands, he erased the guys Quirk before wrapping his body up.

"What the fu-" Was all he was able to say before Eraser pulled up, slamming the guy's head against the metal beam and effectively knocking him out. He dropped down after that, picking up the gun and dragging the unconscious captor to a broom closet. He kicked it open, before stuffing the evidence inside and closing it.

One down, five to go.

"Who the hell are you?!" A voice exclaimed from behind him. Eraser whipped around, and stared at the barrel of a rifle.

' _Dammit, I didn't knock the first out guy quick enough.'_

"I said, who are you?!" The criminal growled, finger on the trigger.

"Relax, I'm sure we can-" Eraser kicked up, knocking the weapon out of the guys hand before wrapping them up in his scarf. EH pulled on his scarf, sending the villain flying towards him. Pulling a fist back, he shot forward the punched the man in the air, breaking the mask and sending him flying back in the process.

He could hear footsteps, and sighed to himself. Why couldn't things be easy?

"Freeze! Don't do anything stupid or we'll sho-" The thug couldn't finish since Eraser rushed forward, kneeing him in the chin and turning, kicking another in the side of the head. EH jumped out of the way as the last two began to fire, before wrapping them up. Pulling the ends together, the two slammed into each other.

And like that, five to go had become zero.

Grunting, he walked over to the window and gave a thumbs up, causing some of the cops to rush over and enter the building.

Masked by the sounds, was one of the thugs was running up to Aizawa, a knife held above his head. He got closer and closer, until he was a few feet away from the pro.

Suddenly Eraser Head could glass breaking. Turning around, he watched in slow motion as the thug flew through the window and landed on a car's windshield. Two cops swarmed him, one kicking the knife away before they cuffed him.

"You're welcome." Ares replied, standing in place so the cops couldn't see him.

"I thought I said stay on that roof." Eraser sighed, turning around to stare at his student.

"Let's be real, when have I ever listened to you?"

The kid had a point, which is one of the reasons why Aizawa considered giving him detention.

* * *

 **(Warning: next chapter will be short _as fuck_. I'll be uploading that within the hour, but don't expect much)**


	16. Internship: Part 2

**(I know I said I was gonna post this last night, but I decided to take a 10-minute break and got sidetracked, so I never started this chapter….so here it is!)**

* * *

 **(A few days later)**

Eraser Head and Ares stood in the shadows of a building's rooftop, watching as police forced another three tied up criminals into the back of a cop car.

There was an arms deal going on, and the two were quick to show up and handle the situation. They had managed to capture all nine criminals, and this was the last batch that were being escorted away.

"So…break time?" Ares asked, grinning under his mask. Eraser rolled his eyes.

"We're not taking a break to you can text Ashido."

"Wh-"

" _Or_ Kirishima." The pro shook his head. "Still can't believe you're dating both of them. How does that even work?"

"They switch off on having me. They each get three days of just me, and the seventh we all hangout." Ares answered, before his phone began to vibrate. "Oh! That must be one of them now!"

"Don't answer or acknowledge it."

"I can't hear you over the sound of my heart." Ares sang, before pulling out his phone and checking his text. He tilted his head in confusion. "The fuck?"

"What is it?"

"It's…from Midoriya?" Ares turned his phone around to show EH. "He sent me his current location." Eraser raised an eyebrow and took a closer look.

' _What's the problem child doing in Hosu City?...don't tell me he and Iida are doing what I think they're doing.'_

"Wanna check it out? I could jet us there, it'd only take a minute or two."

"No, it was probably just an accident." _'God I hope so.'_ "We're going to continue our patrol. If you want to fly over there afterwards, be my guest." Eraser Head stated, before walking to the building's ledge.

Ares stared down at the screen, a sinking feeling in his gut. What kind of accident would cause him to send out his location?

"Suit, send out a drone to survey the area."

A compartment opened, allowing a small drone to exit and fly into the sky at an amazing speed. It dashed off in the direction of Hosu, the location already implanted in its memory bank.

"20 bucks they're in danger." Ares challenged, joining Eraser by his side.

"Yeah, fine, whatever. Lets just get this over with, I need a nap."


	17. Visiting Friends

**(Hosu General Hospital)**

"Y'all got _jacked_ up." Kevin stated as he and Suit stepped into the room which housed Iida, Midoriya, and Todoroki.

It was the day after when Kevin had gotten Izuku's location text. He had decided to come visit and see how they were doing.

"Mr. Minton! While I and the others are glad you came to check up on us, I ask you nicely not to use that kind of language!" Iida requested, using his one leg to chop through the air since he couldn't use his arms.

"I-It's fine Iida. I-I'm sure he's just joking…right?" Midoriya asked.

"Of course, just wanted to lighten the mood a bit." Kevin replied, sitting in one of the chairs with one leg over the other. Suit stood by his side. "I apologize for not coming last not, but the old bag of bones told me not to."

"Please don't refer to Aizawa-sensei as such!"

"So, 'Stain' huh? Lame name for a villain in my opinion." Kevin stated, ignoring Iida's chopping leg.

The three seemed to freeze, the tension suddenly becoming heavy in the small room. Izuku laughed nervously.

"Y-Yeah…I g-guess."

"Man, I wish I came here last night. Would've loved to fight the guy before that fire creep got to him." Kevin shook his head.

"You speak of my father." Todoroki said suddenly, speaking for the first time since Kevin's arrival.

"Oh yeah! Saw him at the Sports Festival. He seemed _pissed_ when I beat you. If we ever fight, mind if I kick his ass?"

"…Go ahead."

"Sweet! Oh, and speaking of kicking ass, how'd that fight go yesterday. Ya know, with Stain and all." Kevin questioned, opening a compartment on Suits back and taking out a flask.

Again, they froze. Did he know? And if so, how? Only a hand full of people knew, and Kevin was nowhere near Hosu when it happened, that they know of anyway.

"I-I presume good! Thankfully Endeavor was there to stop the mad man and end his spree of evil!" Iida exclaimed. Kevin just smiled.

"Yeah…Endeavor beat him. It's…just _weird_ , ya know?"

"W-What is?"

"Oh, that he was nowhere near the area at the time. He was fighting some Nomu and only arrived _after_ Stain was defeated."

Oh shit he knew!

"But that can't be, right? _He_ defeated Stain, didn't he?"

"Are you calling us liars?" Todoroki growled.

"Of course not!" Kevin exclaimed, before snapping his fingers. Suit nodded before turning off the lights in the room. Its red eye flashed white, before a holographic screen was projected. It showed a looped video of Izuku and Iida punching delivering the final blows to Stain, via punch and kick. "But this video is."

WhAt ThE fUcK?!

"H-How did you get that?"

"Sent a drone over to your location after I got your text. You three went _in_! I wouldn't mind fighting the two of you in the future." Kevin stated, gesturing to Izuku and Iida.

"Mr. Minton…I request you keep this a secret. We could get into serious trouble if news got out of what truly happened." Iida stated calmly, just _mildly_ freaking out on the inside.

"Of course! I don't rat out my friends unless truly necessary, so relax." With another snap, Suit stopped the projection and turned on the lights back. "Welp, I'm glad we had this conversation, and that I supplied your daily dose of panic and worry. Good job defeating Stain and whatnot. Get some rest and I'll see you next week." He got up after that, exiting the room with Suit and leaving the three alone.

They sighed in relief, feeling different emotions about someone from class knowing what they had done.

 **(In another part of the hospital)**

"It's truly awful what happened to you Mr. Ingenium." Kevin, who was wearing black aviators, holding an orange and black briefcase, stated as he sat in a chair next to Tensei's bed.

"I-I'm sorry…but who are you?" The injured hero asked, wary of the new visitor. The voice definitely sounded familiar.

"A friend of a friend. Or a friend of a brother, I guess I should say."

"Y-You're one of…Tenya's friends?"

"Yes. I just visited him actually, he seems to be fine." Kevin stated, leaning forward. "But I'm not here to talk about him, I'm here to talk about you. Like I said, I'm truly sorry over what happened."

"I-It's f-fine." He spoke, pained in various ways. "I-I'll walk a-again…one d-day."

"Yes, one day…but what if that day was closer than you think?" Kevin questioned with a grin.


	18. Burning Down the House

**(I NEED YOUR OPINIONS! I'm thinking about writing 2 more My Hero Academia stories. One would be a collection of Kevin doing sweet/romantic things with Mina, Kirishima, and anyone else I feel like adding to his small harem. The 2** **nd** **story is just a collection of crack one-shots that may or may not take place in the same universe and will more than likely not take place in 'My Hero Assassin'. Would you all just want me to post them in 'My Hero Assassin' or not? I would prefer if I didn't, at least the love collection anyway, but I would be willing to add the crack one-shots. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.)**

It was a normal day in homeroom. Aizawa was talking about some aspect that it took to become a pro and everyone was paying attention. Everyone besides Bakugo and Kevin, that is. The former was busy staring out the window, zoning out. He was allowed to in his opinion, since school was almost over.

The latter was doing something on his phone. Kevin had spent a lot of time on his phone as of late, and no one knew why. Not even Kirishima and Mina.

There was a sudden knock out the door, stopping Aizawa midway through his speech and grabbing everyone's attention. Sighing, Aizawa walked over and opened the door. He was surprised when Officer Sansa Tamakawa was standing on the other side.

"Minton, the police are here for you." Aizawa informed, moving away from the door.

"Hey! If the police were after me, _I'd_ know about it!"

"Actually, I'm here for one Katsuki Bakugo." Sansa informed, surprising the class. Everyone turned to stare at the violent blonde.

"Ah, you finally killed someone. Surprised it took you so long." Kevin smirked.

"Shut it brat! I haven't done shit." Bakugo grumbled, grabbing his bag before walking towards the officer. "The old hag probably thought I did something stupid." He growled, before being escorted out.

 **(30 minutes later)**

Bakugo didn't know what to except as he was escorted away via police cruiser. He assumed the annoying, middle aged blob that was his mother thought he did something wrong and called the police to pick him up. This wasn't the first time. In fact, this sort of thing happened a few times back in middle school. You blow up somebody's car _once_ and suddenly you're not trusted.

What Bakugo _didn't_ expect was to stare at the smoldering, black rubble that now sat where his house once stood. His eye twitched, teeth grinding against each other when he spotted both his parents among the many fire fighters and police officers. Sansa stopped the car, prompting Bakugo to open the door and dash out with his bag before the cat cop could even react.

"Oi old hag, the fuck happened here?!" He exclaimed, drawing various stares from the people around him. She gave him the 'behave yourself' stare before relaxing.

"House burned down while we were at work. Police are trying to figure out how and why." She informed, surprising him. Usually she would've cussed and smacked him for cursing, but they _were_ surrounded by cops. She probably didn't want to seem abusive and get him taken away…not that he would _complain_ if they did.

"We believe it was an accident. There's no signs of foul play, but we'll continue our search and tell you if we find anything." A female cop with the head of a raven informed the three. "In the meantime, do you three have a place to stay until the construction crew begins to rebuild?"

"I mean, I guess we could live with your mother until then?" Masaru stated, turning to look at his wife.

"I don't want to live with grandma! She's old and smells like cat piss and death!" Bakugo exclaimed, before seeing his mothers hand twitch slightly. She was showing _a lot_ of restraint.

"I suppose we could. Or, we can ask Inko? She didn't have a problem with us staying when we were first looking for a house."

"I'M NOT LIVING WITH DEKU!"

"There's really no other option son. If not those two, where else will you go? No offense, but you don't exactly have a lot of friends." His father spoke, stepping in for Mitsuki, who looked like she was about to blow a gasket.

Bakugo went to speak, before closing his mouth…holy _fuck_ he didn't have any friends. Shitty Hair would let him in with open arms and that stupid toothy smile, but his shitty parents weren't exactly fond of Bakugo. You try to blow someone's head off _once_ cause they're annoying you and suddenly you're the bad guy! And the others in his little 'squad' he didn't consider friend (or human) enough to sleep in the same house with.

A sudden idea come to him, and he grimaced slightly at the idea.

"I…I may know a place."

 **(Kevin's house)**

"Here come the Men in Black…they won't let you remember." Kevin sang to himself, setting a giant bowl of popcorn and a six-pack on the glass table in front of him. A movie scene (currently paused) was on his TV screen. It showed a tall, slightly green alien holding the skull and spine of a previously defeated foe. "Ugly motherfuckers…can't wait to fight you guys again." He muttered to himself, throwing a piece of popcorn in to the air and catching it in his mouth.

There were three loud knocks at the door, causing him to sigh and roll his eyes since he was in the middle of opening one of the six bottles.

"Hold on!" He called out, setting the bottle down before going to the door. Usually he'd let Suit, but the poor robot was trying to erase the last hour of its memory. Those kids from the Support Department were _ruthless_. "What do you…want?" Kevin was surprised to open the door and see the explosive teen from class.

"Hey brat."

"Are you here to kill me? Cause lemme tell you, better people have tried." He informed, which Bakugo chose to ignore.

"No you fuckwit! Listen, my fucking house burned down and I need a place to stay."

"Okay?"

"My grandmother smells, I hate Deku, Shitty Hair's parents hate my guts…so you're like, my last option."

"Why is that exactly?"

"Cause I don't hate you like the other 95 percent of people I know." Was Bakugo's reason. He was _not_ going to say the real reason. He had _some_ self-respect. "So, how about it?"

Bakugo expect a lot of things. For Kevin to say no for starters, for him to laugh and say no, or for him to simply slam the door in his face. What he _didn't_ expect was to get punched in the nose.

The blonde stumbled back and fell on his ass, feeling as something slowly leaked and dripped from his nostrils. Feeling around, he looked down and saw crimson on his two fingers. He stared wide eyed at them, before at the brunette.

"That was for being a dick to me the first few weeks." Kevin informed, before stepping away from the opened door. "Come in and close the door."

Bakugo just stared at the retreating form, before his brain seemed to finally click back on. And when it did, he was _pissed_.

"COME BACK HERE YOU SACK OF SHIT!" He roared, getting up before charging after Kevin. He simply stood in the middle of the living room, listening to the close footsteps and crackling palms.

Bakugo was close to blowing him away when a sudden body slammed into his own, sending him skidding across the hard wood floor and knocking the air out of him.

"I advise against hurting my master. Especially when I'm not around." Suit ordered, straddling Bakugo's waist while pinning his hands above his head.

"He fucking started it!" Bakugo screamed, thrashing to get free.

"No, _you_ started it by being a dick and acting like you're a fucking king. Cut that shit out." Kevin ordered, now sitting down on the couch. "And stop calling my boyfriend Shitty Hair." That got his thrashing to stop.

"You're _dating_ him?!"

"Yeah, and Mina as well. Kirishima seems fond of you while Mina tolerates you, why I'll never know. But that's why I'm letting you stay here. Just don't destroy anything."

"The fuck? When and how did that happen?"

"The night of the Sports Festival they and the others came over. We hanged out, they all slept over, and the next morning those two said they wanted to date. So, here we are." Kevin stated, gesturing with his hands to the living room/house. "Now if you'll behave yourself, pick a room down that hallway. Just not the fourth one, that's my backup room." He stated, waving his hand and making Suit get off the blonde.

He mumbled and growled, before huffing. He got up and made his way towards the hall.

"I'm taking a nap. Don't bother me."

"Whatever you say princess." Kevin replied, finally able to open and take a sip. His chest warmed as the strawberry flavor traveled down.


	19. YuGiOh and Chicken

"Shit, shit, dog shit, bullshit, what the fuck brat?!" Bakguo exclaimed from the kitchen, causing Kevin to roll his eyes. To combat his yelling, he turned the volume up on the TV, just in time too since a t-rex's roar was being played.

It hasn't even been a day since Bakugo moved in, and already Kevin was regretting letting the blonde stay with him. He hasn't even been up for an hour and had a headache!

"Seriously, is this _all_ you eat?! How the fuck are you still alive?!" Bakugo yelled, slamming the freezer shut and walking towards the couch. "This isn't healthy." He growled, holding up a frozen pizza.

"So I eat frozen pizza, what's the big deal?"

"Cause it's the only food I can actually find in there shit for brains!"

"That's not true! There's a hot pocket and some fries." Kevin countered, causing Bakugo to close his eyes.

"Give me some cash."

"…Excuse me, what?"

"I know you're loaded asshat! Give me some cash so I can buy some _real_ food. I'm not gonna eat this crap for every meal like you do, and you're gonna start eating like a normal person as long as I live here!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Kevin stated, before pausing the movie and standing up. "Cause news flash Explody, this is _my_ place! You're not going to stand there, order me for money, and act like a fucking big shot!"

" **I am a big shot**!"

"Not as long as I'm standing! As long as I'm here, you're at the bottom of the fucking good chain." He growled back, moving up so he could stare directly down at the blonde.

"You're _both_ fucking annoying!" Suit grumbled as it came walking down the hall, using a rag to whip its head. Opening a compartment, it grabbed something before tossing it to Bakugo. The blonde caught it and stared down, his eyes widening in shock. "That's a few grand, probably about five or six. Should be enough to get a cab, food, and whatever else you need like clothing."

"The fuck Suit?"

"Relax, it's my own money." Suit informed, sighing as Bakugo grinned like a madman.

"Thanks tin can. See? Even your little robot likes me! Doesn't feel good, does it?" He cackled, before stuffing the wad into his pocket and walking towards and out the door.

Kevin waited a few seconds, before sliding his right foot an inch. He smiled at the string of cuss words Bakugo screamed from outside. Tripping people was fun.

"The hell do you think you're doing? Don't enable him!"

"I'm not enabling him! I was just tired of you two yelling. Besides, he needs clothes since all of his got burned, and I kinda agree with him. You need to eat better." Suit stated, causing Kevin to roll his eyes and sit back down.

"The second you start giving him whatever he wants, he'll think he owns the place! It's my job to squash that side of him."

"You're acting like a parent."

"Am not. And besides, I'm fine. A little pizza never killed anyone."

"'A little'. It's like, 90 percent of what you eat! We have no idea what'll happen when we go back! The second we do, you could have a stroke from all the unhealthy things you've been eating!"

"Emphasis on when. We'll be here for a while, so get off my back about my habits. Besides, me getting a stroke isn't the worse thing in the world." He mumbled under his breath, causing Suit to sigh.

"Protocol One." Suit stated, and nothing more. It walked back down the hall, leaving Kevin alone at last.

"Protocol One my foot in your ass." He hissed to himself before unpausing the movie. With a clap the lights dimmed, and he smiled as a t-rex fought some hybrid dinosaur.

 **(2 hours later)**

Kevin awoke to a muted TV, which showed a man dressed in purple fighting a blue/white dragon, and something smelling _amazing_.

Kevin, being bored since nothing good was on, decided to take a nap. Suit was probably down in the lab repairing it (Kevin enjoyed blowing stuff up from time to time). If he assumed correctly, Bakugo had finally returned and was cooking.

"Oi, you up yet?! Grubs about finished!" He heard Bakugo yell from the kitchen.

"Must you always yell?" Kevin groaned, rubbing the gunk out of his eyes.

"Hell yes I do! Only way idiots like you listen!"

"Aren't I doing better than you in class though?" It wasn't a genuine question, Kevin was just being a smartass.

"Starve you little shit!" The yelling got closer, until Bakugo was walking in front of the TV. A can was held in each hand, with a plate on top. He sat so there was one cushion between them, before sitting the cans and plates down. One of each in front of him, and the rest in front of Kevin.

"The hell is this?" Kevin asked, staring at the chunks of meat(?) that were placed on skewers. They each had five.

"Yakitori." Bakugo grunted, before closing his eyes and putting his hands together. "Itadakimasu." He whispered under his breath.

"Yakitori? So, yak meat?"

"No you dumbass! It's chicken!"

"Well excuse me Mr. Explosion! I didn't grow up in _Japan_!" Kevin yelled back, before unmuting the TV.

" _My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba!"_ Played from the TV as Kevin eyed and smelled the food. It looked decent, and _smelled_ good at least.

"The fuck is this?" Bakugo questioned, gesturing to the TV. On it, a blonde kid was holding an orange card, which had an orange head imprinted on it.

" _-the unstoppable Exodia!"_

"It's a show I watched as a kid. It's called Yu-Gi-Oh." Kevin informed, before taking a _very_ small bit. And…

Holy hell, it was actually good. He wouldn't let Bakugo know how good it was, of course.

"Huh, not bad."

"Not bad?! It's goddamn _amazing_ you ignorant sack of shit!"

"Wonder how it is with ketchup." Kevin muttered to himself, before sitting the skewer down and making his way towards the kitchen. Completely ignoring Bakugo.

"Don't ignore me shit stain! And don't you _dare_ eat this with ketchup? What's wrong with you?!"

"You said it was chicken! Chicken tends to go well with ketchup!"

Bakugo tched, before continuing to watch the show. A giant orange monster stepped through a pentagram, before sending a devastating punch towards a three headed dragon. It destroyed the dragon, and the brown guys points went from 1000 to zero.

"The fuck just happened?" Bakugo called out, not even noticing Kevin had just sat back down.

"In the show, people use this card game to fight and battle, mainly for fun but more often for prizes. The brown-haired guy, Kaiba, is supposed to be the absolute best. But just got beat by his classmate, Yugi, who was using the deck his grandfather gave him. His grandfather had battled Kaiba earlier but lost."

Bakugo snorted.

"What kinda loser gets beat by a noob?"

"Didn't you lose to Midoriya and Uraraka?" Kevin asked, causing Bakugo to choke on his food. After a coughing fit, and Kevin merely tapping his back with his finger (the bastard!), Bakugo glared at him.

" **IT'S NOT THE FUCKING SAME!** "

"Hmm mmm." Kevin just hummed, sitting down his third empty skewer.

Bakugo growled, before crushing the can, putting it on his plate, and pushing it away. He then placed one leg over the other.

"Any more of this show?"

"You interested?" Kevin teased, causing Bakugo to let out a few explosions.

"Shut up! I like the Kaiba fucker or whatever his name is! Seems like a cool guy." He mumbled the last part. Kevin chuckled.

"There's five seasons of the original Yu-Gi-Oh, with 224 episodes. This was episode one."

"Original?"

"There's been multiple renditions. There was a mini spinoff series that takes place sometime in the original, and then we have in order, GX, 5D's, Zexal, and Arc V. There's also been three movies."

"…"

"Do you wanna watch some more? I got them all."

"…yes please."

* * *

 **(Hey…ya like memes? Good, please review)**


	20. Flirting and Peeping

**(Class 1A homeroom)**

The sounds of laughter rang throughout the room via three students. Kevin, Kirishima, and Sero were dying of laughter at Bakugo's expense.

" **Stop laughing. My hair's gotten use to this, I can't get it back to the right way!** " The blonde growled, his whole body shaking from growing anger and hatred. " **Did you not hear me?! I'll kill you all!** "

The reason for the laughter?

Bakugo's usual spikey hair was flattened, thanks to Best Jeanist.

"I'd like to see you try pretty boy." Sero teased, causing them to laugh harder than before.

" **WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!** " Bakugo screamed, his hair somehow finally popping back to its original form.

"He's so mad even his exclamation marks are bolded." Kevin whispered to himself, creating two clones that were used to hold the boy back.

"It's back to normal!" Kirishima and Sero exclaimed, each holding onto their aching sides.

" **Get off me you shitty clones!** " Bakugo exclaimed, trying to fight off the duplicates.

Kevin turned his attention to Mina, Tsu, and Jiro, who were having a conversation. He was no longer amused by Bakugo's explosive attitude. They did live together, after all.

"I'm super jealous! I didn't get to fight any villains!" Mina exclaimed, smiling wide while Jiro looked unimpressed.

"You fought villains as well?" Kevin asked, butting his way in and sitting on the desk next to the three.

"As well?" The two turned to stare at him, wide eyed. Tsu looked on with curiosity.

"Yup! Dealt with a hostage situation, drug deal, and attempted rape. Even had to save the old mans ass during the hostage situation." He informed with a smile, not paying attention to their shocked faces. Again, Tsu didn't match with their expressions.

"That's so cool!" Mina and Jiro exclaimed.

"We caught some drug smugglers where I internshipped at." Tsu added on, also receiving shocked looks from the two other girls.

"Hey! Welcome to the 'we fought villains while internshipping' club!" He exclaimed wile holding up a hand. Tsu blushed and smiled and met it halfway with her own hand.

"How about you hons? How'd your internships go?" He questioned with a smile.

"H-Hon?" Jiro asked, blushing. Mina just smiled.

"Eh, it was okay. Not as cool as yours though! You fought actual _villains_! How's cool is that?!"

"Did…did you just call me hon?" Jiro questioned, her cheeks still red.

"Of course! I do it with girls I feel closed to." He smiled again. "You know, you're somehow even cuter when you blush."

What was going _on_?!

"I…I'm gonna go talk to Momo." She whispered, unable to find the strength to speak any louder. She turned around almost robotically and walked away, her face still inflamed. Kevin shrugged and turned, and was met with Mina's bright smile.

"What?"

"I approve! And I know Kiri will too!"

"Approve of what?" Tsu asked, feeling like she was missing something important.

"Nothing." The two replied in unison. Tsu, not wanting to pry for now, decided to change the subject.

"What about you Ochaco? How was your week?" Tsu asked.

The three turned and stared at the brunette, who had an almost bloodthirsty like aura surrounding her.

"Loving the new aura girl." Kevin called out.

"I'd say that it was very enlightening." Uraraka informed, before punching the air.

"After one week she's like a totally different person. Kinda scary." Kaminari stated.

"Different? Don't be fooled my young grasshopper. All women are _demons_ hiding behind pretty faces." Mineta shuddered, biting at his fingernails.

"The hell happened to you?"

"Everyone at my internships loved me, it was actually kinda great! Now if you want to talk about the ones that changed, it was those three." Kaminari said, pointing towards Iida, Midoriya, and Todoroki.

The class then began talking about what happened between them and Stain. How they were lucky Endeavor showed up and saved them from certain death. Todoroki just gave them all a blank stare, but silently agreed with Kevin as he rolled his eyes. It took a lot of willpower not to do the same as they bragged about how 'amazing' his father was.

It became awkward, however, when Kaminari brought up the newest video about Stain and called him cool. It took a few seconds and Midoriya giving him a shocked look when he remembered his classmates and friends could've _died_.

The awkwardness was quelled by none other than Iida, who spoke why it was understandable that people thought Stain was cool. But nonetheless, they were heroes first and foremost. Whatever ideology the villains have must not interfere with their hero duties.

 **(Ground Gamma)**

The newest assignment was simple. One of five students were placed at a specific point on the field, and must use the knowledge they learned during the previous week to get to All Might first. Whoever was first was the 'hero' that 'rescued' the number one pro.

Sero ended up winning round one, but everyone was impressed by Midoriya's new found abilities. He still lost, however, after taking one wrong step on a pipe.

Now group 2 was up. It consisted of six people instead of five, and they were Todoroki, Sato, Mineta, Kevin, Tooru, and Tsu.

 **(Watching area)**

"Seems like an unfair matchup if you ask me." Ojiro stated.

"Indeed. Only three of the six seem capable in doing anything." Tokoyami agreed.

"As heroes, it is our job to adapt to any situation! This will be good training for every person participating!" Iida exclaimed.

"I don't know man, Sato's strength won't do him any good, and neither will Tooru's invisibility or Mineta's 'grapes." Kaminari refused to call them Mineta's sticky balls. "Meanwhile we have Todoroki who can use his ice, Tsu who can hop around like a frog, and Kevin who can control the earth."

"My money's on Kevin! Did you hear what he did during his internship? So manly!" Kirishima exclaimed with stars in his eyes. "What about you Bakubro?"

"I think you're all idiots." The blonde growled, before crossing his arms. "But I'll say the brat will win."

"You're only saying that cause you're living with him." Kaminari said under his breath.

"What'd you say Pikachu?! I'll fucking kill you!"

"Shh! It's starting!" Mina shushed.

 **(Ground Gamma)**

As soon as the whistle was blown, the contestants were off. Sato and Tooru ran on the ground, Tsu began hopping from roof to roof, Todoroki began using his ice to surf across the skies, and Mineta was using his grapes to climb up a building.

Kevin was just…standing there?

"Shall I activate the grappling hook?" Suit asked.

"Nope. Let's show them what else I can do." Kevin grinned, before walking off the ledge of the water tower he was on. He didn't fall further than a foot when metal stretched from the tower and caught him.

That's when the metal zoomed off, stretching and growing while Kevin just stood there, his right hand outstretched.

 **(Watching area)**

"He can control _metal_ as well?!" Sero gasped.

"Dude, it's like he's some kind of master of elements! So cool!" Kaminari exclaimed.

Meanwhile Izuku was off to the side, scribbling away in his notebook about this new power Kevin had and the benefits to having it. How it could save someone, how it could be used during a fight, etc.

"Deku…you're muttering again." Uraraka whispered to him, causing him to freeze and blush.

"O-Oh! S-Sorry a-about t-that! It's just…so fascinating! He has so many powers, and probably so many more we don't know about! He could be useful and adapt to any situation he's put into!"

While Midoriya was amazed and fond of this, it did strike a chord of jealously within him. Here Kevin was, having about six different Quirks (and an unknown amount he may still have) while Izuku was born with none. It wasn't their faults they were born that way, but still, it made him a tad jealous.

Which he pushed down immediately because heroes _weren't_ supposed to be jealous! How could he be jealous because someone was born the way they were born?! It sickened him that such jealous thoughts actually made its way into his mind.

 **(Ground Gamma)**

"Metal as well?! You've gotta be kidding me!" Mineta screamed as he bounced from rooftop to rooftop, using his grapes as a jumping device to do so.

"Better focus on what's in front of you instead of what's above you!" Tsu called out, before jumping to another building.

Confused, Mineta looked forward, and screamed when he realized he was heading straight for a much taller building.

There was a loud crash, causing many onlookers to wince.

"That's gotta hurt." Kevin said to himself, the metal still growing until he was passing Todoroki. "Nice ice! Too bad global warmings gonna melt it!" Kevin cackled, before making the metal stretching go faster. Todoroki scowled before trying to copy him, making his own ice shoot out faster than before.

In the end, Kevin was the first to All Might, making him the winner. He was followed by Todoroki, Tsu, Tooru, Sato, and Mineta (who looked pretty bad after smashing into the building).

 **(Locker Room)**

"I would've wiped the floor with you brat! You're lucky we weren't put up against each other!" Bakugo exclaimed. He was in group three, and the winner by a landslide.

"How about I wipe the floor with you right now?" Kevin growled back, adjusting his tie.

"Hey now, lets all just calm down. We all did great out there! Why do you guys gotta fight?" Kirishima tried to intervene.

"Someone's just mad that they can't control metal." Kaminari sang.

"I'll fucking kill you!"

"-you can't stop me!" Mineta exclaimed from his position in the locker room, causing the group of three to stare at each other. Shrugging, Kevin and Kirishima went to check it out.

"Don't ignore me you bastards!"

"The hell's going on over here?" Kevin questioned, watching as Mineta teared down a piece of paper off the wall.

"Oh, uh, Mineta found a peephole that leads to the girls locker room…Iida's trying to stop him from peeking." Sato explained.

"Mineta buddy, I know being a pervert is your whole shtick and all, but could you like, _not_ peak in on the girls?" Kevin asked.

He didn't hate Mineta or anything. Hell, he found the guys antics to be quite amusing from time to time. _But_ the grape kid was talking about trying to take a peak on his girlfriend. That was a definite no-no, and a way to get you thrown out of the third story window.

But Mineta ignored him. Instead, he focused on naming everything he was looking forward to seeing. Momo's curves, Tooru's floating underwear, Tsu's boobs, etc.

But instead of seeing any of those things, something traveled through the hole and jammed him right in the eye. Mineta screamed in pain as some of the guys began that laugh.

"That's Jiro's earphone jack!" Izuku shouted.

 **(Girls Locker Room)**

The girls felt like how you would expect them to feel. Angry, disgusted, _very_ annoyed were among the top three. Luckily Jiro was there to stop him, which got her praise from the others…she however wasn't really paying attention to them.

' _Why am I the only one he didn't say anything about?'_ She thought to herself, downhearted that she wasn't mentioned. Like, even _Tooru_ was mentioned! And she was invisible!

Yes, Jiro didn't have a big chest like Momo and Tsu, or a nice butt like Mina, or a curvy body like Uraraka, or floating panties like Tooru (again, not invisible!). But she was still a girl dammit! Even though she would _never_ dare admit, she kind of enjoyed guys looking at her from time to time. It told her 'hey, you're not the female version of Midoriya' (no offense to him or anything).

"I asked you nicely not to peak. This is textbook karma." She heard Kevin chuckle from the other side.

"You bastard! Did you warn them or something?!" Mineta was still crying apparently.

"No, I just didn't yell my whole perverted plan so everyone could hear! Besides, you deserved it. You shouldn't have peaked, _and_ you should've said something about Jiro at least."

… _Wait what_.

"What's there to say? She's as flat as a board!"

"Or, maybe you just have no taste. I think she's beautiful."

… _ **Wait WHAT?!**_

Her face turned red, and her whole body stiffened. It was amazing no one had noticed.

He…thought she was beautiful? Her? Did he know someone else with the last name Jiro? Maybe he was talking about her mother, that'd make a bit of sense.

"You must be blind!"

"Or, I honestly think she's beautiful? Like, it isn't that hard to comprehend."

Yes it was! She'd never been called beautiful by someone outside of her family, and here he was! Just saying it like it was nothing! Like this was the thousandth time he had said it!

… _Was_ it the thousandth time he said it? The thought just made her blush even more!

"Oh yeah? Say that to her face! I bet you won't!"

"Already did it. And I'd do it again without making it into a bet. _I_ actually have class."

"And we all have class starting in five minutes! Please, you two can argue about this after class! Let's go!" Of course, President fun kill had to ruin it.

"Someone's blushing!" Oh no. "What'd ya hear? Any juicy gossip?" Mina questioned as she finished getting ready.

"N-Nothing…just some of the guys saying stupid shit." She answered, hastily getting ready. Iida was right after all, class would begin soon.

"Give me some details! Were they talking about penis sizes or something? Maybe they were playing suck, marry, or kill?" Mina got closer and whispered into her ear. "Did _someone_ say something about you?"

"Gah!" Jiro jumped at her close presence, spinning around and putting her jacks in a defensive position. "D-Don't do that!"

"Answer the question!"

"N-Nothing! _Nothing_ happened! Just…just drop it, okay?"

"Nope." Mina smiled while popping the 'p'. "I'll find out what was said. I have eyes on the inside, you see."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Jiro rolled her eyes and finished getting ready. The two exited the locker room and made their way towards the class. A small smile worked its way onto her face. _Someone_ thought she was beautiful! And what made it better was that certain someone wasn't too bad looking either.


	21. Final Exam

The final exams were here, and only two out of the 21 students in class 1A had any sort of confidence as they stood outside the practical exam area. These students were Kevin and Bakugo. They were both talented fighters and ranked in the top five when it came to midterms. Kevin and Momo were tied for first place with the highest grades possible, and Bakugo was ranked third.

But now they were moving onto the practical side of things! This meant (apparently) that they would be fighting giant robots like during the entrance exam! This'd be easy, right?

Wrong!

"Actually, this year's test will be _completely_ different for various reasons!" Principal Nezu exclaimed while popping out of Aizawa's scarf.

"Principal Nezu?!" Multiple students shouted in surprise.

"You're changing things?"

"How long have you been in there?" Kevin, like usual, was asking the _true_ questions.

"Not important! But anyway, the tests now will have a new focus! There will be hero work of course, but also teamwork and combat between actual people!" He informed, while climbing down Aizawa like a mountain. "So what does that mean for you?"

"That we get to go home early?"

"Nope! You students will be working together in pairs! And your opponents will be one of our esteemed UA teachers! Isn't that fabulous?!"

"Yes it is!" Kevin shouted before anyone could complain. "Who am I fighting? Eraserhead?! Come over here so I can kick that ass of yours!"

"Shota no. Shota no! Shota no, stop! He's just a kid!" Present Mic shrieked as he and Midnight held back the erasing hero.

"Unfortunately not, Mr. Minton. With your presence, we simply don't have enough teachers and don't want to add you to someone else's already assigned pair. So we convinced a pro hero to help us out and volunteer to be your opponent! You'll be fighting them one on one, since we've deemed your robotic suit would be an unfair advantage."

"Fine with me!"

"Great! We'll announce who they are later. You'll be the tenth match to go."

The matches were as follows.

Cementoss vs. Sato and Kirishima

Ectoplasm vs. Tsu and Tokoyami

Power Loader vs. Iida and Ojiro

Eraser Head vs. Todoroki and Yoayorozu

13 vs. Uraraka and Aoyama

Nezu vs. Kaminari and Ashido

Present Mic vs. Jiro and Koda

Snipe vs. Hagakure and Shoji.

Midnight vs. Sero and Mineta

Nine of the matches were announced, leaving Kevin to tap his foot impatiently. His blood was already pumping to fight, especially since it was a pro hero that didn't teach at the school. That meant he could go all out.

"Minton, this matchup isn't exactly ideal, but this pro was the first we could find. Apparently he needs some good publicity and begrudgingly accepted." Aizawa informed.

"Hey, is it me or has it gotten hotter?" Kamianri asked, wiping the current forming sweat off of his forehead.

" _A pro hero with a fire Quirk that needs good publicity?'_ Todoroki and Midoriya thought, before their eyes widened. _'No way.'_

"Everyone, I assume you know the second ranked pro hero, Endeavor." Aizawa announced, gesturing to the front door.

The blue doors immediately turned a bright red as a blackened figure walked towards the them. The doors were pushed opened and crashed against the walls, revealing the scowling pyromaniac.

"Let's get this over with. I have places to be, after all." He growled, walking up to join the fellow pros. All Might gave him a thumbs up and smile, which he returned with a scowl.

And finally, All Might vs. Midoriya and Bakugo.

"To complete the exam you'll have 30 minutes! In order to win, your objective is to handcuff the teacher. Or, you could win if one of you manages to escape from the combat stage."

"Fight or flee? Hmm, seems like a game of cat and mouse to me. Better make sure I'm the cat." Kevin grinned to himself. "Yo Endeavor! Let's make a bet! If I beat you, I take your spot as number two!" He called out, shocking just about everyone.

"You can't do that young listener!"

"And why not?!"

"Because it doesn't work that way." Aizawa sighed.

" _And why not_?! Who put you in charge old man?!"

"Shota no!" Present Mic shouted as his friend tried rushing Kevin again. This time, it took All Might to carry him over his shoulder and take him away in order to make sure he couldn't attack.

"You're all childish and idiotic. Let's just get this over with." The second ranked hero growled before walking into the building.

"Todoroki! Is it cool if I kick your dad's ass?" Kevin called out to the fire/ice user, who merely nodded.

 **(Hours later. 9th fight)**

The whole observation view was packed with the whole class of 1A, as well as Aizawa and Midnight. This battle was highly anticipated, seeing as how it pitted the second ranked hero of japan against the (arguably) strongest student in 1A.

The combat stage was set. It was a destroyed town, with crumbling skyscrapers and giant cracks forming in the streets, big enough to swallow cars whole. Smoke was rising from the building due to the interiors of some being sat on fire, which also ran along certain parts of the street. Pieces of the crumbling structures fell down to the street below, showing off just how close the whole building was to falling.

"Listen here Deku! If the brat can defeat Endeavor by himself, then there's no way in _fucking hell_ we should lose to All Might! Do you hear me?! If we fucking lose I _will_ haunt you and your dreams for the rest of your miserable life!" Bakugo screamed as he violently shook Izuku, occasionally swatting Uraraka and Iida away from trying to help their friend.

"O-Ok K-Kacchan! J-Just stop s-shaking me!"

"What's with all the fire?" Kaminari asked.

"It gives my father an advantage. He seems to have an immunity to other flames, so if he can corner Kevin into a burning building, he'd be just fine. Kevin on the other hand…"

"He'd be trapped in a corner! And either be forced to fight Endeavor in close quarters combat or be burned in order to try and escape. Very clever." Ojiro commented.

"And _super_ unmanly!"

"We felt as though this was the best stage for the two. Any other stage and Kevin would have the clear advantage, especially if we gave them the stage Jiro and Koda were on." Aizawa informed.

"Why would that be?"

"If drenched in water, it would take a while for my father to grow back his flames. And since the stage Aizawa-sensei speaks of had a large body of water, Kevin would easily be able to control it."

"Everyone quiet! It's starting!" Toru shouted.

Everyone watched as Endeavor strolled thought the burning streets, not even sparing a glance at the destroyed cars surrounding him. He kept his eyes forward, occasionally looking up to scan the rooftops. In a way, he knew his opponent. Sneak attacks seemed to be Kevin's forte.

In the viewing room, everyone watched as a figure suddenly jumped into view on one of the buildings rooftops. This building Endeavor had just passed.

The figure was in a squat like position, similar to a ninja. Feet against each other, knees bent and hands grabbing onto the building's ledge.

"My boy's acting like a ninja! Sick!"

"Probably won't help him though. Endeavor knows how Kevin fights, so he'll be expecting a surprise attack." Shoji stated.

 **(Combat stage)**

Before Endeavor could continue walking down the street, a wall sudden grew out of the ground, preventing him from moving forward. His eye twitched in annoyance before he turned around.

"Stop playing games with me boy! Either come out and fight or find some other hero to fight you!" He shouted in annoyance. He didn't even want to be here! The second ranked pro only agreed cause some people were pissed that he missed some charity auction.

He could feel the ground under his feet rumble and crack. He jumped out of the way just as Kevin popped out of the ground. Faster than you would expect him to be, Endeavor grabbed onto the boys' head before smashing it into the stone wall. The impact caused the wall to crack and break, and began to fall over as Kevin poofed into a smoke cloud.

Endeavor raised his arms over his head, protecting it as wall collapsed over him. He shook off the debris that covered his body.

"I know how you operate child! You have your clones travel underground and rise out to attack your target!"

"Ooo, I got myself a fan. I'm flattered!" Kevin cackled from the shadows.

"I would rather skin myself than be your fan! I merely studied you so I could help my son defeat you, should the two of you do battle again!"

"Aww, that's so sweet." Kevin stated as he stepped out of the shadows and onto the ledge of the roof. Endeavor growled and raised his hand, prepared to fire. "But did you really think I wouldn't have any more tricks up my sleeve? Surrender now, or get smited by god!" He exclaimed, raising his arms towards the sky.

The two waited for a few seconds, each ready for the attack to begin. When it never came, Kevin dropped his arms and sighed.

"I said, _smited_ by _god_!"

Again, nothing happened.

"Goddamit clones! That's your que!"

Three separate _sorry's_ were called out before a loud screeching sound could be heard. From the end of the street, some large object, which was shining a bright blue traveled towards the fire user. Eyes narrowing, Endeavor aimed a fired, what was basically, a beam of flames at the glow object.

To everyone's shock and amazement, the object seemed to change course and flew over the attack, before doubling in speed. When it was close enough, everyone could make out a shape. It looked like a shuriken.

Endeavor continued with his attacks, trying to predict were the attack would travel to next. He even attempted to fire two beams at once, but the shuriken merely flew in between them.

' _The amount of control he has over this thing…it's both impressive and terrifying!'_ Endeavor thought, just before it made contact.

A large dome of wind formed via contact, ripping buildings apart and lifting them and cars into the air. The force tossed these objects across the makeshift city, truly looking like it was an act of god.

It only lasted for a few seconds, however. Because as soon as it began, to slowed down to a stop after a few seconds. The once, somewhat, intact street was now completely torn up. Some parts were missing entirely, along with any vehicle that was unlucky enough to be close by. Two of the five story buildings were now reduced to mere rubble. And there in the middle of it all, stood the fire Quirk user, arms crossed to protect his face.

He was still standing, albeit panting like an injured dog with the top of his outfit torn up. Kevin clapped from his position on the rooftop, before jumping down to street level.

"Impressive! You're a lot tougher than I thought, guess I should take this more seriously." He grinned.

 **(Viewing room)**

"You mean _that_ wasn't him being serious?! What the hell man?! Why am I in the same class as him?!" Mineta shouted, his little legs shaking in fright.

"Believe me, I wonder the same thing all the time." Toru muttered.

"He destroyed part of the street and two whole building with that one attack! It's hard to imagine _that_ was just him playing around!" Sero said in awe.

"It was as glorious as it was powerful! Tres magnifique!"

As the students discussed and gushed over the attack, Koda chose to hide behind Shoji. The attack, while powerful, _was_ scary after all. All the Anivoice Quirk user could think was that everyone was lucky that Kevin wasn't a villain!

"I still think this is a dumb matchup. The two of us would offer more of a challenge." Midnight whispered to Aizawa.

"No, neither of us would be able to touch him. For you he'd just stay underground and attack via clones, and my power would be ineffective against him."

"How so?"

"Let's say he has 12 Quirks in total, with Grab Bag being one of them, among another 11. My Quirk would erase just one of his at random, meaning I could get lucky and erase Grab Bag, but I could also be unlucky and erase his wind or water Quirk. It'd be all up to chance." Aizawa informed. "Endeavor has nothing but brute force and an unstoppable will. He won't go down easy, meaning Kevin will either have to trick him or overwhelm him in order to win."

"That's…actually brilliant."

"And besides, I don't want you anywhere close to him. You'd just put him to sleep and kidnap him again."

"You try kidnapping someone _once_ and suddenly you're the bad guy." Midnight grumbled under her breath. Suddenly an idea formed, and she grinned. "You're just being an overprotective parent! You don't want the 'naughty' girl from down the road playing with your good Christian son."

"No, I don't want my student getting abducted by some maniac." He hissed, turning his head to hide his darkening cheeks.

 **(Battlefield)**

"I find it hard to believe that attack wasn't you being serious. It probably could've killed anyone else." Endeavor stated, lowering his arms down from his face.

"Believe it or not, I could care less. Why don't you attack this time? Please, I insist."

With a grunt, Endeavor raised his right hand and lit it on fire. It roared in his palm before taking shape, forming an arrow of flames. Cocking his arm back, he threw it with all the might he could muster.

The arrow flew down the darkened road at an incredible speed, going well over 200 miles per hour. Kevin stared down the arrow, studying it, before side stepping it, allowing the attack to fly right past him. He could feel the heat rolling off of it, even after being a foot or two away.

"Kinda of a lame attack, don't you think? Like, it was easy to dodge and didn't blow up in my face like I was expecting." Kevin cocked his head to the side.

There was a sudden explosion behind him, and the smirk Endeavor was giving him merely raised his curiosity. Turning around, he saw an oil tanker flying high in the sky, and all the cars that lead to him were blowing up in some type of domino effect…wait, _leading_ to him?!

Taking a look around himself, Kevin could see that he was, indeed, surrounded by multiple cars.

"Impressive! Buuuuut-" Kevin stomped his foot onto the ground, creating a dome of cement around him to protect him from the blasts. The front was opened so he could still see Endeavor. "-not impressive enough! I can control earth as well, remember?"

"Oh I know." The hero smirked, before raising his hands. They caught on fire, before the flames went from red to blue. "But this just means your trapped!"

The hero fired, sending a beam of blue fire towards the student. Now Kevin wasn't a genius or anything (that was a fucking lie) but he knew that blue fire was _well_ above the burning point that it took to melt cement. So, he had two options. Close off his little cocoon and hope for the best, or dip.

With a grunt Kevin moved his foot to the left, making his little cocoon to fly across the road and through the front doors of the building next to him.

The three cars that once surrounded Kevin finally blew up, catching the blue fire in its destructive path. The explosions fire turned blue, and it seemed to cause the devastating power to only double. The two buildings that were closest (including the one Kevin was in) had their fronts and rooftops completely destroyed in the explosion.

Endeavor ran forward and into the building his opponent was in. Not to check if he was okay or anything, but to see if he knocked out or too injured to continue.

"That explosion was fucking _nuts_ wasn't it! Not as nuts as mine, but still pretty nuts!" Kevin exclaimed from somewhere in the darkness. The room they were in was large, with about 50 feet between the ceiling and floor. Metallic beams hung from the ceiling, occasionally flickering on the lights. Other than that, Endeavor was the only light in the whole darkened room.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Endeavor growled in annoyance.

"Nope!" He heard Kevin say from behind him, but when the hero turned, nothing was there. "Revelry in the darkness'. Ooo, that is fun to say! No wonder Tokoyami says it like, everyday chance he gets!"

' _25 minutes have passed! Only five minutes remain!'_ They could hear from the outside.

"Already?! Wow, times flies by when you're having fun!"

"This is you're definition of fun?" Endeavor growled, getting tired of these games. He began shooting flames widely at the beams above, believing this is where the kid was.

"What's fun is messing with people's minds! Like, you think I'm above you! The real Kevin's in the basement!" 'Kevin' cackled, before a hole opened right below the hero. He fell through, before it closed back up.

After falling about 10 feet, Endeavor landed on his feet in the well-lit basement. Across the large empty room stood what he believed was the true Kevin. It was hard to tell since he could seemingly create an unlimited supply of clones.

"Step one, get hero to follow you. Step two, get him underground. Step three, stop fooling around." Kevin stated, before sliding his right foot back. A hole formed in the wall behind him.

"Ha! If you haven't noticed, fires in a small, closed space can only spell doom for those unlucky enough to be inside! You haven't captured me, but merely cornered yourself!"

"You think that, until you realize one thing."

"Which is?"

"You need oxygen for your flames to exist."

With a wave of his hand, the wind in the room started to whip around them violently, and soon the flames on his body began to die down. Endeavor clutched his throat, suddenly feeling as if he was being choked.

The two dropped to their knees, coughing violently as the air around them was stolen. But Kevin never let up, he continued riding the room of its oxygen. Even as he felt light headed and like he was about to pass out, he never let up.

Soon the flames were completely gone, and the two suddenly fell face first onto the ground. Everyone waited with baited breaths, wondering what would happen next. One minute was left and both combatants were knocked out.

There answers were questioned as the ground began to crack, allowing two Kevin's to pop out. They held their breaths and got to work, one going over to Kevin and the other Endeavor. They grabbed their arms before pulling, getting the two closer to each other.

One clone took out the handcuffs, before slapping them onto the student and hero. Giving thumbs up to the camera, they poofed into nonexistence, just as a bell rang from above.

The exam was over, and he had won.


	22. Shopping and an Offer

Kevin hated a lot of things. In his top 10 list was shopping, especially if it was for something he had no interest in. Like clothing or food.

"We need this, and this, these on sell? Fuck yeah they are!"

But he especially hated food shopping with Bakugo. It was a _nightmare_.

The two of them were in some supermarket right now, the name of which Kevin hadn't bothered to look at. He was pushing the cart, which was practically overflowing with different products at this point. And they were only halfway through the store!

Bakugo was walking in front of him, muttering to himself about all the different recipes and food he could make now that he had a cash cow (that had gotten him smacked in the back of the head with a can of tomato sauce).

Why was he here again? Oh yeah, Suit had said Bakugo needed some supervision after almost blowing someone up over a jar of crushed chili pepper. And Suit couldn't since it was trying to find a parking spot (which was apparently difficult since it was driving a limo). Of course Suit wouldn't let Kevin to try find one (you get into a high-speed chase with police one time and suddenly you can't be trusted!).

So, here he was. Living a literal nightmare instead of doing anything else, like spending time with Mina. Or training, or building, or simply just sleeping!

This is why he ate the foods he ate. All were found in about two aisles close to each other, and didn't weigh down the cart. Because damn, it felt like he was pushing a few tons by now.

"We're gonna need another cart." He heard Bakugo mutter, and prayed to whatever god that existed to make something happen.

Well, Kevin got his wish. So wrapped up in thinking of different ways to make Bakugo's death look like an accident, he didn't notice a purple portal appear at the bottom of his feet. He had no time to react as he was suddenly sucked through.

"Anything you want brat?" Bakugo asked as he turned around, only to be confused when Kevin was no where in sight. "Minton?"

 **(Unknown location)**

Another portal opened, allowing Kevin to shoot through and land right onto a chairs cushion.

"Worst ride ever!" He exclaimed, while taking in his surroundings. He was in some kind of room, sitting in a chair with a long metal table in front of him. The room was just about completely dark, besides a few blinking lightbulbs above the table that only illuminated it and another, bigger chair at the end.

"Mr. Minton, I'm so glad you could join me." A voice stated from the shadows. A tall figure walked towards the table, and only his body from neck down could be seen as he sat down. The guy was wearing a suit, similar to a businessman.

"Just saying, but an invitation would've been like, twenty times better than kidnapping me."

"I apologize Mr. Minton, but I had a feeling you would've declined had I asked you." The figure did a small bow, revealing he was wearing some kind of helmet/mask.

"Whaaaaat? No! I've always wanted to have a meeting with some creepy dude in some dark room after I was kidnapped." Kevin rolled his eyes. "And enough with the Minton thing. Kevin is fine."

"Of course, I apologize yet again. As a peace offering, how about a drink? Kurogiri!" The guy shouted while clapping his hands twice.

' _The smoke guy from the USJ?...oh fuck me.'_ Kevin thought as a small, purple portal opened in front of the two of them on the table. A glass of filled with red liquid rose from the table before the portals closed.

"The finest red wine Japan has to offer. Please, take a sip." The man offered, gesturing to Kevin's glass.

But what he didn't know, was that Kevin was paranoid _as fuck_! Bringing the glass up to his nose, he took a whiff. Nothing smelled off about it, that was a good sign.

Pulling it back, he dipped his index finger in before pulling it out. He rubbed his index and thumb together, feeling it on his bare skin. Again, nothing seemed off, so he began to drink.

"I assure you, Kevin, nothing I will have you served will be poisonous. I am impressed by your technique, however."

"You wouldn't have been the first person to ever try poisoning me." Kevin answered, before finishing his drink. "Poisons either add an odd smell to the food or drink its added to, or it gives drinks an odd texture."

"Fascinating."

"Cut the crap. I know you didn't kidnap me so I could lecture you on poisons, so spill. What's this about?"

"Blunt, that's what I like to see and hear. Too many people dance around subjects or questions and try to avoid them like the plague. Not you, Kevin. You're different from the many people I have met over my lifetime. You're an oddity."

"Flattery will get you no where. Hurry this up so I can leave."

He couldn't see the guys face, but he could see how his hands clenched. The guy was getting annoyed, much to Kevin's amusement.

"Right. Well, I'm part of an organization-"

"You're the leader of the League of Villains. That hand guy is just your lap dog, someone who'll stir up trouble once you give the command." Kevin cut him off. He wasn't in the mood to be lied to. "I know cause that smoke guy was there at the USJ attack, and you just told him to bring us drinks. Might wanna use codenames like we do at UA."

"…Right, of course. Anyway, I have a proposition for you."

"I'm not joining your evil villain book club."

"No! You insignificant little-" The guy took a deep breath before exhaling. "I would like to offer you a position at the League."

"Hmm, what would I receive and why should I accept?"

"If you accept, I'll place you as the next in line for leadership. When I'm gone, you'd take over what I've started and have control over those currently in the League of Villains, along with any future members. You'd be able to use the League however you like, and as an added bonus, I'll steal whatever Quirk you want and give it to you. The Explosion Qurk that the blonde boy you defeated in the festival? It's yours. Fire and Ice like Endeavors child? It'd take some time, but it would become yours soon enough." The guy exclaimed. "All I ask is that you pledge your loyalty, to me."

"Hmm, no thanks."

"…Excuse me?"

"Like, the offers nice and all, but you haven't even told me how many hours I'd be working, what wage I would start with, my health benefits if I have any, so on. Is this your first time offering someone a job? Cause you're pretty shit at it." Kevin informed. "Plus I'm kinda dating someone, and I'm pretty sure they'd be pissed if I came back to them as a villain."

"…You're as much of an annoyance as you are an oddity."

"Thanks, mind sending me back? Guy I'm supposed to be babysitting is probably trying to kill someone over hot sauce."

With a snap of his fingers, the portal opened under Kevin and swallowed him whole before closing, leaving the man alone to rub his temples.

"Nuisance." He sighed, while rubbing his temples before sitting back in the chair. "Kurogiri, bring me a list of the child's powers. I feel as if he'll be a problem to my plans."

 **(Back at the store)**

The store was empty of customers, thanks to Bakugo scaring them off over his yelling and threats to kill. Now he stood in lie, two shopping carts full of food, and a slow ass old woman ringing him up. He growled and tapped his foot impatiently, wondering where the fuck Minton ran off to.

"Having fun?" A voice asked, causing him to jump. Whirling around, his hands sparked in anger.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" He shouted as Kevin rummaged around a jar full of lollipops, occasionally tossing a cherry onto the conveyer belt.

The blonde yelped again as something hard slapped him on the back of the bead. Turning back around, he noticed the old woman stare at him angrily and disappointedly.

"Sorry ma'am." He sighed, causing her to nod in approval and return to scanning the items.

"Out chasing some tail, you?"

"A: You're dating Mina. B: Going through hell! Cause while _you_ were off playing worlds most eligible bachelor, _I_ was getting food for us!"

"And scaring off everyone in a two-mile radius from the looks of it." Kevin stated, looking around the store. "This place is a ghost town."

"I got pissed off!"

"You really gotta control your anger."

"You gotta stop ditching me!"

"Why? Is someone feeling neglected?" Kevin teased, leaving over the cart to playfully poke Bakugo's arm. "Sorry to make you feel that way babe."

"I swear to god, I will murder you."

 **(So, I've done a lot of thinking, and I…still can't decide if the story should be Kevin X Kirishima X Mina X Someone Else or Kevin X Mina X Someone Else. What do you all think?)**


	23. To the Mall! And an Encounter!

**(Kiyashi Ward)**

With news coming from Aizawa that everyone, whether you passed or failed the final exam, was going to the training camp after all, everyone started to discuss things they would need for the trip. It was suggested by Toru that the class as a whole should go to the mall, and almost everyone ended up agreeing. Todoroki wasn't going to go, and neither was Bakugo until he found out Kevin was going to go. That meant he would have no way into Kevin's house, which meant he'd be stuck outside for god knows how long. Reluctantly, he agreed to go, but vowed to stay as far away from Izuku as possible.

An hour or so after school, everyone had met up at the mall. They began voicing what they needed, and before long the once large group dissembled into many smaller groups, each heading towards a different area of the mall. Momo and Jiro went one away, Tokoyami and Tsu went another, Kevin, Mina, Sero, and Kaminari went another way, and Bakugo had managed to drag Kirishima away from his group/boyfriend to go god knows where. Uraraka and Izuku were the last two of the group, and much to Izuku's confusion, Uraraka ran off, saying something about a bug.

 **(1 hour and 30 minutes later)**

"Get out, get out, get out!" A shopkeeper, an old white man with four eyes, two on the front and two on the back of his head, shouted as he chased Kaminari and Sero around his store. The store in question was a sports one, and Sero thought it'd be a good idea to get some cleats for them, to help maneuver the terrain of the camp.

But before long, the two had found some of the sticks used for Lacrosse, and decided to joust with them. Kaminari, who wasn't as lean as Sero, had won, and sent the tape-based Quirk user smashing into a rack full of basketballs. It was knocked down, sending the balls bouncing all throughout the store, some even managed to exit through the doorway and out into the mall itself.

Kevin and Mina stood off to the sidelines, laughing at the whole thing. Kevin had one arm wrapped around Mina, keeping her standing instead of falling over from laughter, and was recording the whole thing with his free hand.

"Can you two help us?!" Sero shouted, swinging around the ceiling via tape to avoid the storeowner.

"W-We don't know these guys sir." Mina giggled.

"Traitors!" Kaminari shouted, running around a football display with the guy right behind him.

Kevin's laughter died down when his watch beeped. Looking down, he sighed at the time and stopped the recording.

"It's Kirishima's turn now. See you later hon." Kevin stated, leaning down and kissing Mina's cheek.

It was decided by the three that the three hours that they would spend at the mall, halfway of it would be Kevin hanging out with Mina, and the rest with Kirishima.

"Hope you'll have fun. We all know how much of a buzzkill Bakugo is." She giggled again, her cheeks slightly dark from the kiss. She reached up and did the same to him, before they let go of each other. Kevin exited the store, smiling as he heard the curses and screams coming from inside.

Of course, spending time with Kirishima and the bitch boy _was_ the plan. Kevin got a little sidetracked when he noticed a familiar green head of hair on the first floor, seeing as how he was currently on the second.

The green haired person was Midoriya, who was…being led away by some creep in a sweater, with his hand wrapped around the boy's neck.

Seriously, how was _no one_ noticing this?

With a sigh, he found the nearest set of stairs and raced down them. It seems like a hero's work is never done.

 **(With Izuku)**

To say Izuku was confused was…quite the understatement. One moment he's getting strangled by Shigaraki, who's threatening to kill him if he continues to struggle. And the next moment? The strangling stops, just out of the blue, apparently for no reason. All he knew, was that the villains grip tightened, and he let out a small grunt of what sounded like pain before doing so.

"You _really_ shouldn't threaten to kill someone out loud. Might draw attention to ya." A voice stated from behind the pair, causing the students eyes to widen. Turning his head around, slowly and carefully, he felt his heart stop when he noticed it was Kevin behind them.

"M-Minton?! I-It's n-not what it l-looks l-like." He choked out, just now seeing Shigaraki's face. The guy really did look like he was in pain.

"Is…everything alright here?" Another voice, this time belonging to a woman, questioned from behind the three. Everyone turned around, and noticed a woman, wearing a red dress with lions' tail, was staring at them worriedly. Another man, dressed in a tuxedo, was behind them, confused.

"Of course ma'am! Just trying to stop my younger brother from harassing our younger brother. You know how siblings are." He chuckled, before looking at the two. "Right guys?"

Izuku nodded, and much to his surprise, so did Shigaraki.

"Oh, right, of course. Just try not to hurt each other, alright? I don't want to see you in the hospital again young man." She warned and joked, causing Kevin to nod and chuckle.

"Of course! Now, Tom, let little Zu go. I'm sure his friends are looking for him."

Again, the villain listened, and released Izuku from his death grip. He grabbed his throat and began coughing.

Seemingly satisfied, the man and woman left after that.

"Midoriya, go on now. I have a few _choice_ words with Mr. Handy over here." Kevin ordered, pressing down harder on the back of Shigaraki's neck, causing him to hiss in pain.

"B-But I-I can't! W-What a-about-"

"I'll be fine. Go on, regroup with the others." He ordered again, his voice void of emotion. He was leaving little room for an argument, so Izuku finally agreed and ran off. "Good kid, he has a good head on his shoulders. Now, tell me why you're here and _maybe_ I won't pop yours off of your body." He ordered.

"Was…just talkin to him. That's all." Shigaraki growled out, the intense pressure growing on his neck.

"Hmm, you see, I don't really believe you. Call me cynical, but I was taught to never believe a scumbag."

"F-Fuck you!"

"Hmm, can't kill ya, it's kinda illegal and all. And if we fight, it'll cause a commotion. But you already had this planned out when you were talking with Midoriya, right?" Kevin didn't wait for an answer, instead of released the villain and took a step back. "Leave, before I change my mind. Oh, and tell your boss his ass is on my next to kick list."

"Next time we meet, I _will_ kill you." Shigaraki sneered, before standing up and walking away, hands stuffed in his pockets. Kevin sighed and watched him walk off, blending in and disappearing into the large crowd.

His attention was turned to the sounds of yelling. He watched as multiple police officers, and students from 1A, run over to him.

Well, this was going to be fun.


	24. Date Gone Wrong and Comfort

**(Day after the mall incident)**

The clinging of dishes, ringing of bells from customers entering and leaving, and the whispers of those sitting together at a table or booth brought the restaurant to life this dark night. Couples young and old, new and long lasting gathered here tonight, some in celebration for accomplishments, and other simply for a nice date.

The ' **Joël Robuchon** ', named after a famous chef that actually worked and owned the restaurant, was the place of establishment in question. What was once a small and cozy dining experience, bloomed into a fine dining experience, filled with glitz and glamour the likes of which few were fortunate enough to see. It began in Japan, and quickly branched out to other parts of the world, with staff handpicked by Joel himself. Joel's Quirk was an interesting one, and was one of the reasons credited to his success. He could change the temperature of his body parts, most notably his hands, and used them for cooking. Doing this, he was always able to get the perfect temperature for his dishes. With enough focus, however, he could change the temperature of the entire kitchen, which is why he often worked alone when preparing the food.

And at this dining establishment we find one Kyoka Jiro, hero name, Earphone Jack, sitting alone at a table and staring out the window, watching as cars and people alike passed by. Two glasses of water sat on the table, one half empty and the other close to overflowing from the melting ice.

She was wearing an 'A Line' black dress, which reached just below her knees. It didn't hug her body per-say, but it didn't exactly leave a lot of breathing room like she was used to. Along with that she wore black studded earrings, dark red lipstick, purple eyeshadow, and last but not least, a little blush. All of which were her mother's ideas.

She was on a date, or at least, _was_ supposed to be on one. Her date for the evening hadn't arrived yet, and was already 10 minutes late. She knew he was the son of a famous musician, and knew that as a musician they often arrived late (that was the stereotype anyway), but come on! She just wanted to go home, she didn't want to be on this date in the first place.

Backstory time: her parents were friends with some famous musician, who was traveling around the world with his family, his wife and one son. He finally decided to comeback to Japan to settle down, and had met up with her parents somewhere and somehow.

They got to chatting, and all four of them decided to go to some reunion concert for a band they had enjoyed when they were younger. And of course without her consent or knowledge, her mother and the musician's wife had set their kids up on a date…yeah, Jiro was beyond pissed at the idea. You would be too if your mother had set you up with someone you didn't even know.

The musician had picked the place and reserved a spot for the two of them, and so here she was. Waiting for some guy she had never met to walk through the door, bored out of her mind and just wanting to leave.

And as if god had heard her pleas to get this over with, the front doors bell started to ring, and in walked her date. A tall, tanned. Japanese male with blue eyes and white hair (in the picture she was shown, he has brown. Did he bleach it?). He wore a blue tuxedo, which just painfully screamed 'look at me'. Overall, there was nothing special about him in her opinion. Appearance wise, nothing really amazed her. Not when you're in 1A.

Jiro was confused, however, when he didn't make his way to her. Instead he held the door open, allowing a blonde-haired girl into the restaurant. She was tall, with short blonde hair and in a V-neck dress that reached mid-thigh, which showed off her well-endowed breasts and a whole lotta leg. Above her right breast was a pin, which was merely a golden S. She wasn't that bad looks wise, but she would've looked better if she was smiling. Jiro got a real 'resting bitch face' vibe from the girl.

The guy was talking to her, laughing his ass off about something, while she still remained unimpressed. They approached maître d', who looked beyond ecstatic with them showing up, before having them follow to the other side of the restaurant.

Oh, so he either completely forgot about her, or thought she'd leave before he and his little girlfriend arrived.

With a scowl, she got up and exited the restaurant after that, walking into the cold, moonlit night. Her teeth chattered as the cold air hit her body, but she continued stomping forward, passing by people who paid her no mind.

' _Why are guys such assholes?'_ She thought angrily, hugging herself in hopes to get some warmth.

This had been the fifth time in her life something like this has happened to her. The first four times happened when she was young, and actually sort of liked the ideas of relationships. Her mother had a few romance novels lying around the house, and one time while bored, she had decided to read one.

The amount of passion that went into the book amazed her, and it shaped her imagination of what a perfect man would be like. Strong, caring, always there to comfort the woman he loved, and willing to do whatever it took to make her happy. Whether it be selling everything he owned to buy her one measly possession, or fighting her father to get his loves hand in marriage…her mother had some strange books, don't judge her! She was only 10, give her a break!

So while in love with the idea of love, she has asked a few boys out. Every relationship, all of which hadn't lasted more than a week, had ended in the same way, the guy leaving her for a more…'developed' girl. They never looked passed Jiro's body to see her personality, or cared about how this would affect her. No, guys only cared about two things. Breasts and ass, at least, that's what she gathered at that young age, and its been with her ever since.

From then on, she hated the idea of love and relationships, and more importantly, most guys. She became cynical when she would see a guy dating a girl with body like her own, her mind often thinking of the worst thoughts, such as blackmail or the feeling of petty being involved somehow.

 _Drop, drop, drop_

Her eyes widening, she looked towards the sky, and watched as raindrops started to fall.

That's right, the forecast had called for rain. Before she had left, Jiro was considering taking her sweater and umbrella just in case, but her mother had talked her out of it.

' _You don't want to cover up too much! How will he know you're interested?'_

' _He'll have his own car, and will be driving the two of you around all night! Don't let a little rain scare you from having fun!'_

"Goddammit mom!" Jiro growled under her breath, before she began to run for the nearest cover.

The rain was coming down hard now, pelting anyone unlucky enough to not have an umbrella. The cold was bad enough, but the rain made it just ten times worse. Cold and water didn't mix well!

Finally, after what felt like forever, Jiro ran under an awning of some corner shop that had closed. It blocked the rain from attacking her any longer, but didn't help against the cold air. Reaching her right hand down, she went under the dress and into the pocket of the pair of basketball shorts underneath. Her mom said no pants, but never anything about shorts!

Only…the phone never turned on. With a scowl, she pressed the power button harder, but the screen never flashed on. Slapping it a few times didn't help either, but of course it wouldn't. It was merely out of desperation. Why wasn't it…oh right.

With a sigh, she realized why it wasn't coming on. The phone was only half charged when she left for the date, and had spent most of the wait, playing some games to pass the time. When she realized it was at 10%, she slipped it back into her shorts. This was about 15 minutes ago, perhaps it died on the run?

Jiro resisted throwing it out of anger, and stared down at the black screen, which gave her a good chance to look at herself. The eyeshadow was running down her face, painting her cheeks a dark purple and completely destroying the blush. She looked…ugly.

Was she ugly? Her parents and female friends have always said she was cute and beautiful, but they didn't count. Parents were supposed to make you feel like you're the most amazing person in the world, on the inside and out, and friends were, well, friends. Being nice and lifting each other's spirits up were their job, so is that what they were doing? Lying to make her feel good.

She had always been insecure as a child, how could you not with a mutation Quirk? But ever since those four boys broke her heart, her insecurities had gotten worse. It's why she rarely interacted with anyone outside of her friend group, why she had always scoffed at someone new complementing her.

That didn't mean she didn't enjoy hearing compliments, it fed the small piece of her that still believed in love and romance, the part that believed that not all guys were assholes. That same piece had told her she found her dream man but alas, he was already taken, by one of her own friends no less.

"Ms. Jiro?"

Oh great! Why was her luck just so bad tonight?

Turning around with a sigh, she stared at the robotic contraption of the guy she was just thinking about. Suit stood there, holding a bag of…something.

"Hey Suit."

"What are you doing out here?! It's far too cold for you to have that dress on. Are you waiting for someone?"

Lie to the robot or don't lie to the robot?

"Yup. Just waiting for some friends to pick me up before we go to a concert."

"Waiting here, in front of a closed corner shop? In this weather, in that dress? To go to a concert?"

"…Yes?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but my master has built me to tell when someone is lying. I can feel your heartbeat increasing and your pitch changing, I'm practically a walking lie detector." Suit informed. "Also, that was the weakest lie I've ever heard. Like, I didn't even need any of my lie detecting functions to know that was a lie."

Well…shit.

"Can you please tell me the truth now?" It asked, causing her to sigh.

"My date decided to show up with another woman, so I left. It started to rain so I ran to hide under here. I was going to call my parents but my phones dead, so I was just going to walk home."

"Oh, would you like a lift? Wait! Do you even have a house key on you?"

"Of course I do! What do you think I-" Jiro stopped mid-sentence when she felt nothing in her left pocket, where she could've sworn she put her key. Checking her right, it was empty as well.

' _It's on my dresser!'_

"You…don't have it, do you?" Suit questioned, causing her to grind her teeth together.

"Nope."

"Would you like to comeback to masters house? You could get warmed up with him." Suit stated, causing her face to redden drastically.

"S-Suit! The hell?!"

It took Suit a few seconds to analyze why her face was so red, or why her heartbeat was going insane, before it clicked what it had just said.

"N-Not like that! I assure you, I didn't mean anything sexual!"

"It sure sounded like it!"

"I just meant he was in the lab before I left to get him some drinks! It's cold down there and he enjoys company on nights like this, so I thought you two could spend time in the living room watching TV or something!"

"I don't know Suit."

A big house, with just the two of them? It was tempting, but again, he was taken. She didn't want to make a mistake or say something that would imply she wanted to be with him. It'd just make things awkward between the two of them and Mina.

"Would you rather be out here? Getting hypothermia?"

Well, no arguing with that.

 **(Kevin's house)**

Kaminari and Mina, as it turns out, weren't just exaggerating when they spoke about how big Kevin's place. The thing was gigantic, not as large as Momo's, but somewhat close to it.

"This way please." Suit requested while opening the door for her, umbrella opened above to protect her as she stepped out. Handing her the umbrella, Suit grabbed the bag and closed her door, before leading her to the front door.

"How exactly did Kevin afford buying this?"

"Sorry, but that's classified. You may ask him once I fetch him from that stupid lab." Suit informed while opening the door, before moving to the side and allowing her in first.

Jiro entered, and shivered as cold air hit her once again. It felt like it was colder inside than out!

"W-Why's it so cold?!"

"Master prefers the cold climate, even if it's well below zero outside." Suit informed, before fiddling with a dial on the wall. "There, it should warm up any second now. He may be a little annoyed, I'm sure he'll understand once I explain the situation."

"Why does he like the cold so much?"

"I…don't know actually. He grew up where it was almost always cold back in the US, so he's learned to adapt to it." Suit answered, walking out of the hallway and into the large living room. Jiro looked around, amazed at how big it was. "The kitchen is over here if you find yourself thirsty or hungry during the night. Please help yourself, there's plenty to choose from." Suit stated while putting the bag of drinks into the freezer.

"The night?!"

"Of course. If you plan on staying over, that is. Which I wouldn't be surprised, I doubt your parents will want to travel with how bad it's getting outside." Suit motioned to the window.

Lighting cut through the night sky, brightening it up and showing how hard the rain was hitting the window. They could hear how harsh the wind was.

"How did you-"

"It was fairly obvious. You didn't have your key, meaning you couldn't enter your home, meaning your parents must be out." Suit shrugged. "I'm a robot, remember? Analyzing stuff is kind of one of my main purposes."

Well…it wasn't wrong. She kinda creeped her out though. What if that was a lie? What if Kevin and/or Suit was spying on her?

She _really_ had to stop talking about conspiracy theories with Kaminari.

"This way please!" Suit shouted, snapping her out of her thoughts. She sped up to catch the robot as it began walking down a highway. It had five doors in total, and they passed the first before stopping at the second. "This shall be your room if you choose to spend the night, and for the future should you ever want to stay over again. The bathroom is straight ahead as soon as you enter. If you want, just leave your clothes on the floor outside of the bathroom. I shall collect them and bring you something new you wear."

Okay, being in the house that belonged to the guy she kind of liked was one thing. But being naked was a whole other level!

"O-Okay, sure."

"Excellent. I shall be back in 10 minutes with the new clothes. Please, take as long as you need." With a small bow, Suit walked away and into the fourth bedroom, leaving her alone in the hallway.

With a sigh, she opened the door and walked inside. The lights, a lamp on a table next to the bed and the lightbulb on the ceiling fan, turned on automatically, revealing what was inside.

The room itself was…purple, to say the least. Purple walls and ceiling, mixed with a black shag carpet. The room a fairly big, 15 by 15 if she had to guess (it was an easy guess anyway, she room was about the same size), and housed a king-sized mattress on the wall to the left, and a TV stand with a plasma screen on top of it. To the right of the stand was a closet with oak doors, and an oak dresser stood to the right of the door. And like Suit stated, a door was on the other side of the room, which lead to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind her, she crossed the room and opened the door. The bathroom was the polar opposite to the bedroom. The bedroom held dark colors, while the bathrooms were light. White ceiling and white tile floors with beige walls. The bathroom was also fairly large, probably an eight by six.

She stripped down and laid the clothes outside, like Suit had requested. Closing the door, she turned the shower on and stepped inside. A happy sigh escaped her lips as the warm water ran down her body.

 **(The lab)**

Cold and gray, Kevin's lab was almost like a prison cell, especially since he was almost always locked up here when he wasn't at school.

The main differences were the good lightning and the size, it was almost as big as the house above it.

Kevin sat at a metallic table, wearing a mask and thick industrial gloves. A blow torch was held tightly in his right hand, while his left slowly turned a small robot that stood in front of him.

The robot stood on a singular black wheel, which held up its tiny body without trouble. Its white chest was a small cylinder and, in the middle sat a red button. Its white arms were about four inches in length, and its hand were black with five fingers each. The head was circular and white, with its screen/face being black. A black antenna stood on either side of its head, acting like ears.

After a few more seconds, he shut the torch off and sat it down, before removing his gloves and mask. With a smile he pressed the red button, and waited for his creation to come to life.

Only, it never did.

Instead, the robot began to beep, causing him to tilt his head in confusion. The beeping went faster and faster, before the robot started to vibrate. Soon enough, it flew up right in his face, the pieces shooting and scattering across the giant room.

"Oh fuck!" He slapped his forehead. "Red means self-destruct! I keep telling Suit to label those stupid buttons!" He groaned out, before pushing him and his wheely chair a few feet away, and to another table. This one housed a large pile of different parts, which he began to sift through to see what he could use.

He started tossing parts onto the other table, such as a _blue_ button, eight miniature legs, each slightly bigger and longer than a toothpick, a small oval body, and a tiny circular head.

"More robots, sir?" He heard Suit ask from behind. Looking over his shoulder, he watched as his original robot came walking down the stairs.

"I'm doing a 'Spiderbot' now, seeing as how you didn't label the buttons as I asked. My previous one just blew up because of you!" Kevin accused, pushing himself and his chair back to the old table. "Do you know where the tasers are at? I can't find them."

"I hid them. I didn't want another Bakugo incident." Suit informed, walking further into the room.

"He started it!" Kevin informed while spinning around, only to grow confused. "What's with the clothes Suit?"

"We have a guest that may be spending the night, and these are for them. That's why I request you stop with the inventing and come on up to spend time with them." Suit stated, causing its creator to roll his eyes.

"I thought I said to stop bringing people here. You remember that problem with had with Mineta?!"

"I'm sure it still haunts Ms. Ashido to this day sir." Suit replied. "But I'm sure you'll be quite happy with this guest. You do fancy her, after all."

"Mt. Lady?" He questioned, causing Suit to slap its own forehead in frustration.

"No sir. It's Ms. Jiro, from class 1A. I found her out in the rain and offered her refuge here for the night. I was beyond certain you wouldn't mind."

"Oh…why didn't you just say so? Why was she out in the rain?"

"Her date for the evening turned out to be a scumbag, from what she told me. She seemed hesitant to come over, but seeing as how her parents aren't home for the evening, she didn't have any other options."

Kevin scowled at that. No one deserved to have their heart broken, especially not someone he cared for. _Especially_ not some like Jiro, she was such a cool and laid-back girl. She was cute and funny, and didn't have a second thought when it came to hurting those that deserved it (I.e., Mineta and Kaminari).

"I'll be up soon, I just have to…do something."

"Don't send a drone after the guy."

"I wasn't!"

"Yes you were. You don't know who he is, and don't hack any cell towers to find him! If you do, no lab for a month." Suit warned before heading back upstairs.

"You're not my mother!" Kevin called out to its retreating form. "And I'm still gonna zap the guy!" He exclaimed, before spinning around to stare down at the different robotic parts.

' _Broken heart eh? I can fix it!'_

"I'm more than capable to make her happy, I don't need any of your guys' help." Kevin replied out loud.

' _Find that guy and rip his heart out! Give it to her as a present!'_

"You're literally the worst." He sighed, massaging his temples. "Now shut up, all of you! I need to think."

 **(Living room)**

Her shower took no more than 15 minutes, and she felt refreshed when it ended. It gave her time to think about what she would say to him. Compliment his house? Say thanks for letting her stay over? Tell him to thank Suit for the clothes.

Her new attire consisted of boxers, black basketball shorts, her bra, a pair of socks, dark brown slippers, and a black Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt. The boxers were a bit loose, but luckily the shorts had a drawstring to keep them in place. The shirt was especially loose. She usually wore a small, but this one was a large. It wouldn't stay up on both shoulders, so one ended up being uncovered and showed off a purple bra strap.

As Jiro entered the living room, she felt a bit intimidated, just like when she first entered Momo's mansion. It was giant and quiet, unlike Momo's. Her entire home was filled with noises of the staff walking away, doing their jobs. Momo was never truly alone, unlike Kevin from what she could gather.

No staff of any kind, and no family pictures were hung up on the walls. Where was on his family? She doubted his parents would just let him travel to the other side of the world all alone. Yes he had Suit, but that was a robot. Did he even get any human connection outside of school?

"Jiro?"

She jumped in her place at the sudden voice and clutched her chest, feeling her heart beating fast against her ribs (was it beating because he frightened her? Or, because he was finally here?). Turning around, she glared at Kevin, and would've seemed intimidating had it not been for her darkened cheeks.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" She growled, her earjacks rising in the air in a threatening manner. He merely raised his hands midway into the air, as if this were a robbery.

"I'm…sorry?" He said questioningly. "Didn't really see any other way to get your attention."

"I-It's fine. Just _don't_ do it again." She ordered quietly, her jacks lowering but her cheeks still a dark red.

She took in his appearance. Gray t-shirt and black pajama pants, along with black slippers with a yellow oval at the toes. A bat sat in the middle of it. She didn't recognize the symbol.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that starring is rude?" He teased with a smile, causing her to freeze. With another growl her jacks were raised once again, as were his arms. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding. I joke around when things get awkward. It's not so awkward now, is it?"

"Not really I guess…but I do wanna stab you in the eye like I do Mineta."

"And rob me of this beautiful sight?! How evil of you!" He backed away and into the kitchen before she could go through with her threat.

There it was! The 'b' word! Was he being genuine or merely teasing her? Because if he was being genuine, she'd have to tell Mina about how her boyfriend was flirting with her. If he was just teasing, well, it still felt wrong. Wrong to hear it and wrong to enjoy hearing it!

"Want anything?" He asked while turning to her.

She wasn't paying attention to him. Instead she was tapping her hacks together, something she usually did when embarrassed. Her cheeks were still rosy red.

' _Adorable!'_

"You're really cute when you do that." He called out, turning back to the fridge.

That brought her out of her trance. Her body stilled, eyes widening and heart pounding violently.

"S-Stop saying stuff like that! It's embarrassing!"

"If I get that kind of reaction out of you, I should be honest about you more often." He replied. "Are you thirsty?"

' _You have no idea.'_

"I'll take a water I guess."

Throwing her a bottle, he grabbed one of his own drinks out of the freezer. It was a glass bottle filled with a pink liquid.

"Take a seat, you must be tired after the night you've had." He offered, walking towards her.

"You know about that?" She questioned still bitter about what happened, and even more bitter about Suit telling him. It had no right!

"Suit mentioned it to me after telling me you were here. It's awful what that guy did to you."

They sat on the couch, a single cushion separating them. She fidgeted under his gaze.

"It's alright, wasn't the first time to happen, and it won't be the last."

"That's pretty awful to say. You're a total catch! Any guy would be lucky to have you!"

"I don't want just any guy."

' _I want you dammit!'_

"I know, you want 'the one', just like the rest of us. I'm sure you'll find him."

She laughed, but there was no joy in it. Just sadness, pain.

"I keep thinking I found that guy, but it always ends the same." Her fingers clenched onto the leather below her. "He either ends up being a jackass, or is already taken."

"Ah, I understand that. We're humans, it's only natural to want what we can't have."

"But doesn't that make me a bad person? Aren't you sickened by the idea?"

' _Please say yes. Maybe it'll make me get over you.'_

"Of course not! There's nothing wrong with wanting someone who's already taken. Hell, it just makes it _that_ much sweeter once you finally get that person. You should never give up on love!" He grinned after that. "Besides, it wouldn't hurt to ask whoever the person is dating if they could share them with you. You'd be surprised how many people love the idea of a polyamory relationship."

"I don't know about that…it just seems wrong to me. I mean, how would you feel if Ashido agreed to share you with someone else?"

"I don't know, blessed I guess? Especially if I like the new person that's being brought into the relationship. My love for Ashido wouldn't change one bit, but I wouldn't neglect the new person either. I'd give them both equal attention."

Why? Why was he saying this so nonchalantly? It was like he'd gone through this same conversation hundreds of times, as if he'd been in this same situation. Was he toying with her? Did he know of her feelings and was leading her on? Getting her hopes up before he or Ashido would crush them?

She hated being a cynic, she hated being insecure about every aspect of her life. Deep down she just wanted to be loved by someone, to be one of those girls in romance movies (which she despised) that were brought out onto romantic dates, to be told countless times how she was loved. Worst of all, she wanted him.

"Jiro…you're crying. Did I say something wrong?"

There he was, worrying for her, thinking _he_ did something wrong. It wasn't his fault, it was hers for falling for him.

She covered her eyes, nails digging into her forehead. Why was she crying again? Anger? Sadness? Was she crying because she hated herself? Because she would never have him?

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay!" He slid across the leather and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Everything's going to be okay!"

"I-It's not! It won't be okay!" She sobbed, breaking from embrace only to tackle him into the couch, arms wrapped around his neck and face buried into his chest.

He tensed underneath her, eyes wide in surprise. He wasn't used to comforting people, or good at it for a matter of fact. He was much better at fighting.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and tightened his grip, trying to let her know he was here for her.

"I promise, everything will work out. I'll stay here by your side until it does, and even after when it does. You can count on me!"

' _Why can't you understand? I'm crying_ _ **because**_ _of you!'_

She didn't say anything after that, instead she opted to hang onto him with all her might, not wanting to let go and have him disappear.

Bakugo, with his 'impeccable' timing, decided to walk out of the hallway and into the living room, one hand under his shirt to scratch his stomach and the other messing with his bedhead. When he heard crying, he turned to stare at the couch and was surprised when he saw Punk Bitch laying on top of Minton, crying.

Minton held a finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet. Bakugo nodded, grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the counter. He was about to leave, before he turned with his phone out pointed at the two. Minton held up a middle finger, causing Bakugo to smirk as he took a picture. He walked away and back to his room, leaving Minton to try and comfort Punk Bitch.

 **(So, I have a conundrum now. While writing this, I decided to drop Kirishima from the relationship and just have it be Kevin, Mina, and Jiro. BUT! It turns out someone actually enjoyed it being Kevin, Mina, and Kirishima. So, I'm letting you all decide. Message me or review the story on what you want. Kevin, Kirishima, Mina, and Jiro? Or, Kevin, Mina, and Jiro? Regardless, Jiro is joining the relationship, and Kevin will be Bi.)**


	25. You May Now Kiss The Punk!

Birds chirped and sang as the sun slowly rose above the tallest structures of the city, casting a brilliant glow for most to enjoy.

Jiro's once peaceful sleep was ruined as the sun came through the window, shining its light onto her face. With a whine she buried her face into the hard object she was laying on… _wait a minute_!

Eyes fluttering open, she unhooked her arm around whatever it was hooked around, and rubbed the tired out of them. She froze when she finally realized what, or more specifically, _who_ she was sleeping on.

She bit her lip, trying her best not to scream in surprise when Kevin's face was mere inches away from hers. His head was tilted to the side, avoiding the suns harsh light from disturbing him.

Now awake more than ever, she could see everything that was wrong (yet felt right) about this picture. One of her jacks had subconsciously wrapped around his neck, nowhere near tight enough to choke, and not loose enough for him to get free. The other had wrapped around his wrists, keeping his arms around her waist like last night.

' _Something's poking my leg, something's poking my leg, something's poking my leg!'_ She thought, trying not to yelp as she unwrapped her jacks.

She actually did yelp quietly when his arms tightened around her, keeping her frozen in place as he moved her further up his body.

' _I'm sorry for all my sins god! Just stop this!'_ She thought, feeling his breath on her face now. Their faces were equal now, lips mere centimeters away.

' _Should I do this?'_ His lips were so close! It was beyond tempting to dip her head down and connect them, even if it was for a second or two. Who would ever know? He was asleep and Ashido was nowhere to be found…she could live with the guilt, right?

Gripping his shirt, her eyes closed before she began to lean down. Her heart was pounding again, her mind playing out different scenarios. Would he wake up? If so, would he push her away or return it? Would he have a taste? What would it be?

Would there be tongue involved?

"Hello!"

With a started yell, Jiro rolled off of Kevin and landed face first on the floor.

"ZA-HUH? What?!" He exclaimed, being woken up by the two different yells. He turned to the culprit and smiled. "Hey hon!" Sitting up, he leaned over and pecked Mina's cheek.

"Hey babe. You didn't tell me you had a guest over." She puffed her cheeks out and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to look disappointed in not being told Jiro was over.

"Guest? Who-oh!" Looking on the other side of the chest, he grinned when he saw Jiro on the floor. "Hi Jiro! What are you doing down there?"

' _Rethinking every life choice I ever made.'_ She thought bitterly, before freezing. _'Did Ashido see what I was about to do?'_

"You fuckers are too goddamn loud." Bakugo growled as he exited the hallway and walked over to the fridge.

"Morning to you too ass."

"Hey Bakugo."

" _Bakugo_?!"

"Suit!" Suit exclaimed while somehow sliding on the carpet and into the living room. The three occupants who currently weren't on the floor stared at it, unamused. "What? Everyone started screaming names, I wanted to be involved."

"Bakugo, Suit, could you two leave? We need a moment." Ashido requested.

"Of course mistress! Let's get going ass." Suit exclaimed, grabbing Bakugo and lifting him over its head before walking towards the hallway.

"Hey! I wanted fucking _waffles_!"

"I'll make you waffles asshole! They need to talk!" Suit and Bakugo yelled back and forth as they disappeared into the blackened hall.

"Forgot to mention, but Bakugo's living here while his house is being rebuilt." Kevin informed. "Now, why are you on the floor again."

"I…lost one of my contact lenses?" Jiro answered, causing Mina to rolled her eyes.

"I scared her before she could kiss you."

' _This is it. This is where I die from embarrassment.'_ There was no point in lying, Ashido had seen the whole thing. Jiro waited with baited breaths, ready for the yelling and words of disgust to be thrown her way.

"Oh…Jiro, do you wanna talk?" Kevin asked, while standing up and bending down to pick her up. "You can sit on my lap." He said, trying to convince her.

' _Why are you like this?'_

"Uh, babe? That might not be a good idea right now." Mina chuckled, her own cheeks turning purple.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, morning wood. Should've gone down by now, but I guess the thought of me and Jiro kissing is just _too_ sexy."

"Stooop." Jiro groaned out, trying to bury her face deeper into the carpet.

"Eh, guess you could always sit on my chest…or my face?"

" _Stoooooooop_! Honestly, what's wrong with you?! Why would you put that image in my head?!"

"Cause it's hot." Kevin and Mina answered in unison, causing Kevin to gasp. "Did we just become best friends?" Again, in unison, they gasped. "You wanna do karate in the garage?!"

"That movie sucks." Jiro stated from the floor, trying to think of disgusting things to get the image Kevin had put in her head out.

"So do I when we're alone." Mina teased as Kevin lifted Jiro from the floor, causing the two to blush.

"Hon! Why?! The girl's traumatized enough." He stated, sitting the poor rocker onto the couch and sitting beside of her.

"You say traumatized, I say excited." She teased further, jumping over the couch to sit on the other side of Jiro. "I can just _smell_ it from here."

Now beyond embarrassed and wanting to die more than ever, Jiro did what any teenager would do in a situation like this. She pulled the shirt over her head, in hopes to hide her blush, and more preferably, to hide from them.

"Okay hon, that's enough teasing for now. We actually need to talk." He gave her a look, and she knew the time for games was over. This was serious. "Jiro? Remember that talk we had last night? When you said there was this guy you wanted but was already in another relationship?"

She shook her head.

"Do I have to hook up the security camera to the TV to show you?" He asked, causing Mina to give him a questioning look.

"Security cam?" She mouthed. He shook his head.

"Lying."

"Okay, fine! Yeah, I remember that stupid conversation." She grumbled, jacks clinking against each other on their own.

"Was I that guy you were referring to?"

' _This is where the mocking starts, isn't it? Might as well get it over with.'_

"Yeah." She sighed, waiting.

"Why didn't you just tell us? I'm more than happy to share him." Mina informed.

' _Wait what?'_

"Yeah, I kinda had a feeling it was me you were talking about, so that's why I said to ask the other chick if she wanted to share. I was trying to hint at that Mina was into polyamory relationships."

"Why didn't you just say that?!" Jiro exclaimed, pulling the shirt down to glare at him. "Do you know how stressful yesterday was for me?!"

"Why didn't you just say you liked me? We could've been together for days now."

"Oh no, no, no! This is, in _no way_ , my fault! You know how scared I was, you should've taken the lead!"

"Like I said, I didn't know it was me you were talking about! You should've just came out and said you liked me!"

"Stop arguing! Playing the blame game is getting you two nowhere!" Mina finally snapped. "Jiro. Do you want to try this out? Do you want to share him?"

Jiro, stared at Ashido, trying to decipher if she was being serious or not. The pink girl was smiling and gave her a thumbs up, which did help ease her worries.

Kevin, well, he had a small smile. While small, it was far more genuine than most smiles he's produced in the past.

She sighed. _'Eh, what the hell?'_

"Yeah."

His smile grew, and the pink skinned girl started to clipping joyously.

"Awesome! Now kiss to commemorate the moment!" She exclaimed, acting as if that was a normal thing to say. Jiro blushed.

"H-How about later? W-We just woke up and I n-" She was cut off when he grabbed her chin and turned her head, before leaning down to connect their lips.

A surprised noise came from the back of her throat when their lips met. It was a brief kiss, not lasting longer then five seconds before he pulled away. Her cheeks were a dark red, and her jacks were twisting around each other. One thought came to her mind.

' _Strawberries.'_

"There, it's official now." He grinned, before getting off the couch. "I'm getting a drink."

"Y-You can't just leave after that! It wasn't even a real kiss."

"Yeah, you get used to it. He's the teasing type." Mina informed, before leaning on Jiro. "And so am I. Where my kiss?"

"Nani?!"

"C'mon babe! We're dating now, gimme a big old smooch!" Mina exclaimed, making loud kissy noises. With the extra weight on her back, Jiro fell down onto her stomach.

"G-Get off of me!"

"I just want a little kiss!" She whined, starting to get grabby.

"H-Hey! Don't grab that!"

"But it's so cute and firm!"

Taking a sip from his drink, Kevin pried his attention away from his girlfriends to a weird sloshing sound. He watched as a wet Bakugo, trying to dry himself with a towel, walked out of the hallway.

"Your fucking robot tried drowning me." He growled.

"Oh no, I am so sorry." Kevin replied robotically, unapologetically.

"The hell are those two doing?" The blond questioned, watching as the couch moved and listened to Punk Bitch screams.

"Oh, well I'm dating the two of them now, and I'm pretty sure Mina's trying to molest her."

"Of course you are." Bakugo shook his head and opened the fridge. "I assume I'm gonna cook for them, right?"

"That'd be nice, yeah."

"Hmm, never say I've never done anything for you."

* * *

 **(Okay, so 2 people want Kirishima to be in the relationships while 3[which includes myself] would like him out. Here's what's going to happen. I'll go up to 5 votes, if 3 more people say Kirishima should stay in, he'll stay in. If 2 people want him out, he's out, and will then be paired with Bakugo. ALSO! The next two chapters will be filler, with the second, the 27** **th** **chapter, giving a hint at who or what exactly Kevin is, and where he may be from. One person whose sent me a message in on the right track, and that's all I'll say at the moment.)**

 **(Note: no one was molested in the making of this chater.)**


	26. Analyzing An Oddity

**(Monday)**

With the final bell, most of Class 1A, like all the other classes at UA, were quick to pack up and rush out the door. Even Aizawa, in his sleeping bag, hopped out of the room and into the hall. Of course, some students remained. It gave them time to talk to one another, to see what their friends were doing and if they could join in or not.

Bakugo sat in his desk, drumming his fingers against the wooden top, leg bouncing up and down in annoyance. Turning around, he glared at Kevin as he spoke to Racoon Eyes and Goth Punk (was Punk Bitch, but that quickly changed when he found out she was dating Minton), chuckling at something that was said. He hated when Minton took his sweet ass time, but Bakugo really couldn't do anything about it. Minton was his only way back into the house, until he trusted Bakugo enough with a key himself.

After another minute or so, the two girls finally left, with Goth Punk blushing and Racoon Eyes giggling at her, causing the blonde to roll his eyes. Disgusting.

Bakugo stood up and threw his bag over his shoulder, ready to get the fuck outta this hellhole, until the other three occupants of the room spoke up.

"Go on Deku! You'll know unless you ask!" He heard Round Face say to Deku. Turning to glare at her, Deku, and Four Eyes, Bakugo watched as the two encouraged and pushed Deku towards the back of the room, where Minton was getting his belongings together.

"Uraraka is correct! You cannot simply succumb to fear over a simple request! We are heroes in training, after all."

With a groan, Bakugo sat back down and threw his bag to the floor, before he started hitting his head against the desk in irritation. He just wanted to leave!

"B-But I don't want to disturb him! He…He could be busy!"

"You'll never known unless you ask!" Round Face repeated, before pushing faster. "Excuse me Kevin!" She exclaimed, causing Minton to look up from his bag.

"What can I do for you three?"

"Midoriya here has a question he would like to ask you! However, he was too scared in doing so!" Four Eyes informed, causing Deku to blush and stutter even more. Minton merely smiled.

"What's your question Midoriya?"

"U-Uh, w-well you s-see I-I…I…t-take n-notes and…" He trailed off, obviously not used to asking this kind of question. Round Face, who thought this was taking too long, decided to ask for him.

"Deku wanted to know if you two could meet so he can take notes on you and your Quirk! He does this for literally everyone, but with you having so many Quirks, it hard for him to keep track." She exclaimed, nicely and straight to the point.

"B-But you d-don't have t-to!"

"You wanna take notes on me?" Minton asked, causing Deku to nod robotically. "I'm flattered! How about you come over to my place in like, two hours? I'll have Suit come pick you up and everything."

By the look on Deku's face, a gigantic weight had just been lifted off his shoulders as he sighed in relief. He smiled, which only made Bakugo sicker. Him coming over was bad enough, but Deku _smiling_?! Fuck that!

"G-Great!" He exclaimed, before taking out a piece of paper and scribbling something down. "H-Here's my address. I'll see you in two hours!"

"Can't wait." Minton smiled, and bid the three farewell as they walked out of the classroom. Now alone, Bakugo stopped hitting his head on the desk and grabbed his bad.

"You're so fucking slow!" He hissed as the two finally exited the classroom.

"I can't help it if I have friends and you don't."

"Friends are useless! They only slow you down and distract you!"

"That's just you being anti-social." Kevin scoffed as they exited the school. "And besides, you're guilty of having friends yourself."

"The hell I do!"

"Kirishima?"

"Shitty Hair?! Ha! He's doesn't annoy the fuck outta me like most people. I _tolerate_ him."

"Wow! That's how I feel about you about 99 percent of the time!" Kevin laughed. "What a weird coincidence!"

"Fuck you!" Bakugo shoved him, and only pushed him a few inches away.

"Oh calm down, I'm messing with you…kind of."

Bakugo just grunted out and kept quiet after that. The two made their way out front and immediately spotted the large limo waiting on them. Bakugo walked around to the other side, just as Suit exited and opened the door for Kevin.

"Need you to pick Midoriya up for me in two hours. Bring him to the house, and on and way pick something up for us all." Kevin ordered, handing the robot the piece of paper Izuku had given him.

"No pizza! It actually makes me physically sick how much I see you eat it." Bakugo scowled from the backseat.

"I shall pick up whatever my master orders me to pick up." Was Suit's simple response, before closing the door once Kevin was inside.

"That whole 'master' thing really pisses me off. Did you seriously program it be act like a butler?" He asked, causing Kevin to sigh.

"No, it's just a drawback to Suit's programing. Whenever it borrows a voice from someone, it often copies that person's behavior. The cloud guy must've been a butler for that hand guy."

"So what? If it used Aizawa's voice, would it sleep all the time?" Bakugo questioned, causing them to laugh.

"Potentially. Either that or lecture us anytime we do something dumb."

"Anytime _you_ do something dumb. I'm like, twice as responsible as you are."

"WHAT?!" Kevin shouted. "You're more irresponsible! You literally threaten to kill everyone!"

"I don't break laws, like drinking underage!"

"Is being too sexy breaking the law?"

"Holy fuck, you're so full of yourself."

"Someone's full of myself, and she isn't in the car right now!" He joked, slapping his knee before letting out a belly laugh. Bakugo just sat there, trying not to shudder in disgust.

"You're actually like, the worst person I've ever met."

"And yet you live with him. If I didn't know any better Bakugo, I would say you like my master. As a _friend_ , of course." Suit stated after rolling down the inside window just a tad. It was wondering why things were so quiet (quiet for those two, anyway) and wanted to investigate.

"I'd rather die than admit he's my friend."

"Aww, don't be like that buddy! Will you say it if I say it?"

"There's nothing to say!"

"You've got a friend in me!" Kevin began to sang, deepening his voice while leaning on the blonde. "You've got a friend in me!"

"Fuck off loser!" He shouted, trying to push the brunette off of him.

"We stick together and we see it through, cause you've got a friend in me!"

"You're not my friend!"

Yooooooooou've gooooooot a frieeeeeeend in me-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Fuck off with the singing!" Bakugo screamed, finally able to push Kevin off. "If I admit I think of you as a friend, will you leave me alone?!"

"Maybe."

"Goddamn it, _fine_!" He took a deep breath. "I don't…hate you, like everyone else."

"Aww, I don't hate you either buddy." Minton replied, raising a hand to cup Bakugo's cheek. It was quickly smacked away.

"The fuck's wrong with you?! Just cause you're my friend, doesn't mean you get to touch me!"

"Haha! You admitted I'm your friend, Kirishima and Kaminari owe me money now!" Kevin chuckled. "Thanks…Bakubro!"

"Robot! Can you drive us off a cliff, please?!"

 **(Kevin's place. 2 hours later)**

"Just knock on the front door while I go park this thing." Suit informed from inside the limo, window rolled down in order to talk to the green haired boy.

The boy in questioned wore his red shoes, green cargo shorts, and a light blue t-shirt, with All Might on the front of it. His backpack was, well, on his back obviously.

"G-Got it! Thanks again for the lift Suit!" Izuku called out as the robot chuffer drove off. Turning around he walked up to the door and knocked three times, before taking a step back to get a better look at the house.

It was far bigger than any house he'd ever seen. Honestly, Izuku never understood why rich people bought massive houses like this. It especially confused him when the person was alone. Wouldn't being alone in a mansion be lonely?

"Well, he does have Suit. So I guess he isn't _that_ alone." He muttered to himself, before the door opened.

"Deku!"

"K-Kacchan?!" Izuku exclaimed, taking another step back with wide eyes. What was he doing here?

The blonde was wearing red and black basketball shorts, a black tank top, and white socks.

"Stop your fucking muttering. Or else!" The blond threatened, palms crackling in anger.

"Is that Midoriya?" Kevin yelled from the living room. With a growl, the crackling stopped.

"Yeah, it's the shitty nerd!"

"Well let him in stupid! Stop terrorizing him!"

"You're not my fucking mother!" Bakugo screamed back, before turning to glare at Deku. The greenette flinched under his gaze. "Well? Get in here nerd! The faster you, the faster I don't have to deal with you." He ordered, stepping to the side to allow Deku entry.

With a nod, Izuku gripped his backpack straps tighter before walking past Bakugo. He tried not to flinch at the anger that radiated off of his old friend.

"Ah, Midoriya! Glad you could make it!" Kevin exclaimed with a grin, opening the fridge. "Take a seat on the couch. You want something to drink?"

"I-I'm fine, I don't w-want to be a bigger bother than I already am." He chuckled nervously, jumping in place after Bakugo slammed the door shut.

"Nonsense! You're my guest, it's only right that I make you comfortable."

"Oh, uh, do you have tea?"

"I'll have Suit make some once its done parking the limo."

"Oi! Why didn't I get that kind of hospitality my first night?!" Bakugo questioned, walking into the living room himself.

"Cause you were, and still are, a dickhead. Midoriya's actually pretty cool once you get to know him." Was Kevin blunt answer. He grabbed a glass bottle of pink liquid from the freezer, and made his way to the couch. Midoriya was getting settled, digging out a notebook and pen.

"Fuck you, and fuck that nerd!" Bakugo growled, before walking backing to his room. "Let me know when he's gone, I wanna finish that show tonight."

"I got you." Was his simple reply, before sitting down a cushion away from Midoriya. "Sorry about him, probably should've answered the door myself."

"Oh! N-No, it's fine. That's how he's always been to me, it's just the way he is." Midoriya rubbed the back of his head, laughing awkwardly. "B-But he's been cussing less! I guess you're having some good influence on him!"

"He's always been that way to you?" Kevin asked. "Midoriya, did he bully you?"

"Ah, n-no! Not really, it was just…though love?"

"Because if he did, I'll kick him out _immediately_. I can't stand bullies." The brunette growled, clenching the bottle in his hand.

"I-It's fine! Really, it was nothing I couldn't handle."

Izuku didn't want to get Bakugo kicked out, he wasn't the type of guy to have a grudge against someone like Kacchan. No matter how badly the blond had treated him.

"Hmm, fine. I can tell I'm getting close to personal stuff, so I won't press you." Kevin informed, leaning back in his seat. "Now, you have some questions about me?"

"Oh! R-Right, lets see here…" He flipped through his notebook, until he found Kevin's page. "Alright, how many Quirks do you exactly have?"

"Well, I guess it depends on your definition and how you categorize them." Kevin stated. "Let's take my earth and sand control, for example. Some people would consider these two separate powers, while others would think of them as classes from videogames or biology. Earth control would be seen as the class, and sand as a subclass. They're the same, just slightly different."

Izuku nodded and wrote this down, already thinking to himself how he would consider that. Personally, he would say they're too similar to be called two separate Quirks. I mean, the sand was technically earth.

"Uh, you never answered my question though…"

"Oh, uh, let's just say 15." He shrugged, taking a sip from his drink.

' _F-Fifteen?!'_

"15 what?" Suit questioned, coming through the doors.

"He asked how many Quirks I have, so I said about 15." Kevin answered. "Oh! Can you make some tea for him?"

"A-Are you sure you have 15? That seems like a lot…"

"You gotta remember kid, you haven't seen everything he can do. Some of powers are too dangerous to use in most situations, while others are impractical for certain situations." Suit informed, filling a kettle of water.

"Suit's right. I haven't been in a position where I've been forced to use my stronger powers, the one's you seen are the flexible one's. The Quirks that can be used in just about any scenario." Kevin informed, walking as Izuku jotted it all down.

"Okay…what's your preferred fighting style?"

"Close range melee." He answered quickly without hesitation. "While I can attack from a long distance, I've found I excel at close quarters combat. One of my stronger Quirks actually requires I make constant physical contact with my opponent. The more hits I get in, the stronger it gets."

"That's why you created Suit, and why it seems indestructible. With it, you can get in close and fight without worry of injury!"

"Exactly. I deliver the punch, and Suit takes. But if I'm feeling fancy, I can use the energy I use to make clones and make actual weapons out of it. That's another example of what I was talking about. While making weapons isn't my Quirk, you can think of it as a subclass."

"Whoa, what else can you use that energy for?"

"Actual attacks. Remember that sphere I used against Bakugo? Or that giant shuriken against Endeavor? That was clone energy, it was just shaped into those attacks. The sphere can be used to close and long range, while the shuriken is used for long range."

The next hour or so would be consisted of Kevin informing Izuku of what he could do. How he could manipulate the energy used for clones and use it for just about everything, from attacking to weapons, he even said he was going to try and create a shield.

Then he discussed his techniques for battle, how he would hide underground and feel the vibrations to paint a picture in his mind where his opponent was and what they were doing. It was called guerilla warfare, something often used in the past in times of war, which Kevin seemed quite interested in.

They cracked a joke here and there, their drinking disappearing over time. In the last few minutes, Izuku was busy sketching Suit and its different angles, and just finished up when his phone vibrated.

"Ah! I didn't realize it was so late, my mom's really freaking out!" He exclaimed, stuffing his belongings back into his bag. "Could-Could Suit gave me a ride back to my home?"

"Of course. Suit!"

"Heard, let's go Midoriya." Suit ordered, walking out of the hallway and towards the door.

"T-Thank you Suit! And thank you Kevin, I-I had fun." He smiled, wide and bright.

"Hey, it's what friends are for, right? And yeah, I had fun as well." Kevin smiled back. "Maybe we can do this again sometime, once I show off my Quirks a bit more."

"That'd be great! Have a nice night." He bowed, before running to catch up with Suit. The two left, causing him to sigh.

"He's gone ya big baby!" Kevin screamed. He waited, before a stomping Bakugo came, well, stomping out of the hallway.

"You two took forever! What'd you do?! Braid each other's hair?!"

"Someone's jealous." Kevin sang, turning the TV on as Bakugo jumped over the couch.

"Fuck off. What episode are we on?"

"Episode 205. 'Birth of the Blue-Eyes'."

* * *

 _(Hero Analysis for the Future: Number 13)_

 _Name: Kevin Minton_

 _Hero Name: Ares_

 _Quirk: Grab-Bag_

 _Grab-Bag gives Kevin multiple Quirks, while it's abnormal for someone to have more than one Quirk, Kevin has an astounding_ _ **15**_ _in total, but the amount could vary on how you look at them. He gave a great example in the form of his sand and earth controlling Quirks. While some could see the two as the same Quirk, others will see them as two separate ones. Kevin can also manipulate the energy used for his clones and use it for completely different purposes, such as making attacks or weapons._

 _Hero Costume: A robotic suit, appropriately named Suit. Suit has a color scheme of black and orange, with one lens on its head being red._

 _Suit is one of Kevin's first ever creations, and made it before the age of 10 (Note: the exact age was never given, all he said was that he made Suit before the age of 10). This means that Kevin has an unbelievable intellect, even as a child his IQ was off the charts. But back to Suit. Suit is seemingly made out of an unknown material, which makes it completely impenetrable. Whatever damage Suit takes, Kevin is protected and suffers no injury. This means Kevin can get in close and attack using his skills of close quarters combat, something he excels at. This is especially good since Kevin mentioned one of Quirks grows in power when he makes physical contact with his opponent._

 _Suit can come apart, meaning Kevin can use specific pieces in different situations. His right arm is broken? He can use Suit's right arm and continue to fight without feeling any pain (Note: beg him for access to Suit's material, it can literally save my arms)._

 _While Kevin excels at hand to hand combat, he doesn't always resort to it. Kevin is fond of the guerrilla warfare tactic. He pulls this off flawlessly by hiding underground and feeling the vibrations from his opponent above. By doing this, he can predict what the person he's fighting is going to do and counter them (Note: does not work against opponents that can fly or levitate). He'll pop out, attack, and then go back underground before the opponent can realize what happened._

 _Kevin will always analyze the situation, before reacting how he sees fit. While his collection of Quirks may seem random, they still get the job done, and he can use them in just about any situation. Unlike Kacchan (No offense if you're reading this Kacchan!), Kevin doesn't rush into battle without a plan, or relies on brute force alone. He's a strategist, and will often use his opponents' feelings and emotions against them. He's also ruthless with no sense of self-preservation, as seen in his fight against second ranked pro hero, Endeavor. Kevin trapped himself in a room with Endeavor, before forcing all of the oxygen out through a hole in the wall. This caused the two to suffocate and pass out, allowing one of Kevin's clones to handcuff Endeavor and pass his final exam. This is an example of a pyrrhic victory._

 _He isn't afraid to do what's right, and will always step in if a situation calls for it, like when Shigaraki held me hostage at the mall the other day. He'll also help those in need, regardless if he knows them well or not. He's letting Kacchan stay with him until Kacchan's home is repaired, even though they seem to hate each other! Is it just an act? Or some weird, messed up friendship?_

 _Power: 5_

 _Speed: 4 (Note: this in above ground. Underground his speed is a solid 5)_

 _Technique: 5_

 _Intelligence: 5_

 _Cooperativeness: 5_

 _He appears to be an all-around fighter, with skills to keep even the toughest opponents on their toes. He's also one step ahead, and can afford to make dumb or childish moves as long as Suit is attached to him or is in close proximity. He's popular among class 1A, with a magnetic personality that can pull people like_ _ **Kacchan**_ _towards him. He has what it takes to be a real pro, and I look forward to becoming one alongside him._

 _Note: I need to stay close and keep a close eye on him. I want to know more about his Quirks! Perhaps I should ask him again a month or so from now?_


	27. Was it a Dream?

"This is bullshit, this is bullshit, this is bullshit!" Bakugo kept repeating to himself, sitting on Kevin's couch with his arms crossed against his chest, scowling.

"Yeah, well it's your fault for being an idiot. There's no one here to blame except for yourself." Kevin scolded as he and Suit headed for the door. "Try not to break anything while we're gone."

"Fuck you! It wasn't even my fault! It was fucking Deku's!"

You see, it was Wednesday now, and Bakugo wasn't allow to go to school for the entire day.

Yesterday, Bakugo was in close proximity of Deku, who was mumbling about something having to do with Midnight. Bakugo had gotten annoyed and screamed for him to shut up, and if he didn't, the blond would kill him.

It was awful timing since Nezu and a reporter for the biggest news network in Japan were close by. The reporter had asked if all UA students were like Bakugo, and how harsh the punishments were for someone when they acted like Bakugo. Nezu immediately talked about how no one should act as such, and suspended Bakugo for two months (that was just in front of the reporter, he later pulled the student off to the life and said it would only be a day).

So, here he sat, irritated beyond belief at how unlucky he's been lately. Grabbing the remote and wanting to drown his anger in television, his eye started to twitch when the TV wouldn't come on. He tried again and again, but nothing happened. Finally, he was at his breaking point.

"Stupid fucking remote!" He shouted, smacking the back of the remote in order to get it to work. When it didn't, he chucked it at the all and screamed out in rage. He flinched when he heard a cracking sound, and walked over to the source.

But the remote was fine, it was just laying on the carpeted floor. It was the _wall_ that he had to worry about. The wall had cracked, and behind the broken pieces sat a glowing red light.

"The hell?" He began chipping away at the wall, trying not to cause too much more damage. More pieces fell down to the ground, revealing further that a red button say behind. Confused, and taking a quick glance around (even though he was alone), he pressed it.

There was a hissing sound, before the wall beside the button began to open. A door sized hole formed after the area lowered into the ground. Bakugo took a look, and stared down the darkened void, which metal stairs that led down. Curiosity at its highest, he turned on his phones flashlight before walking down.

It took about three minutes, and what felt like 50 steps, when he finally reached the bottom. Another door blocked his path, but another red button sat to the right of it. Pressing it, and door rose, allowing Bakugo access to the pitch-black room. Pointing his phone inside, he could see different objects under glass cases, on top of podiums. Each podium had a green button on its front.

"The hell is all this shit?" He asked himself, flashing his light around to take a look at the different objects.

One podium had an assortment of different colored rings, each with a different symbol on the head. They were all in a circle, and surrounded one. Red, orange, yellow, blue, indigo, violet, black, white, and finally green, which was in the center.

The next one held a simple, black notebook. Two words were written in white on its front. _Death Note_.

The next podium held…black slime?

"Slime?" Bakugo questioned, tapping the glass case. When nothing happened, he shrugged and went to walk away.

"You…are not…him." A deep and dark tone spoke, stopping the blond in his tracks. He turned around and walked back to the slime.

"Oi, you say somethin?! Or I'm a just going insane?"

With a growl, two black hands formed and slammed against the glass, causing Bakugo to jump back in surprise. He dropped his phone in the process, and his eyes widened as a face formed. Giant white eyes and huge, sharp fangs that weren't contained in…whatever this thing was, mouth. The biggest pink tongue he had ever seen slipped though and teeth and licked the glass.

"Let. Me. **Out**!" The thing ordered, glaring at him.

"Why should I? And who the hell are you?! Why does Minton have you locked up?"

"Kevin." The thing glared at him. "Need Kevin, to survive. Let me **out**!" It started slamming its hand against the glass, but thankfully, it didn't break.

"Why the fuck do you need Minton to survive?" Bakugo was beyond confused right now. Just what was this thing? And why did it need Minton in order to live?

"Wouldn't understand. Weak human, worthless."

"Oi, the fuck did you call me?!" The fire was back in Bakugo's eyes, his palms began to crackle.

"Weak, pathetic, stupid. I can _smell_ it on you. You're no Kevin."

"You wanna fucking fight?!"

The thing began to laugh. _Laugh_! At _him_! Someone was going to fucking die! And it was going to be this… _thing_!

"Get outta that stupid tube! I'll show you who's fucking weak!" Pressing a green button on the podium, the glass case opened from the top and lowered down.

The slime thing laughed, before slithering down to the ground. Bakugo's eyes widened as it began to grow, until it was a solid two feet taller than him. It was huge, with bulging muscles, like that bird guy from the USJ that All Might fought. However, there was a key difference. In the middle of the thing's chest, was an outline of Suits helmet in white.

The blond grinned.

"Finally, I've been itching for a good fight!" He grinned, before lunging at whatever the thing was with crackling palms, ready to blow the thing to smithereens.

But what _should've_ been two explosive hits to the things stomach, was quickly met with nothing but empty air. The thing had opened a hole in its stomach, allowing his hands to pass through.

The slime clamped down and began spreading across his arms. With a growl, the blond began clawing at the slime, trying to get it off. He even let off a few explosions, which caused the thing to screech in pain. He would've continued, but the slime grabbed onto his head and bashed it against the podium, effectively knocking the boy out. It chuckled before covering the boy whole. Rising it its feet, it growled and began walking up the stairs, ready to find its true host.

 **(Hours later. On the road)**

"I have such a fucking headache." Kevin groaned from the backseat, rummaging around his bag for something to help alleviate the pain. "Present Mic is cool and all, but _why_ does he always have to scream?! And why is like, no one else affected by it besides me?"

"They've probably dealt with him longer than you have, so they built up an immunity to him." Suit stated, messing around with the radio. "Music or news?"

"News. There's like, no good songs on the stations we get." Kevin replied, before letting out a cry of relief when he found a small bottle of Advil. He was quick to unscrew the top and swallow three of them.

" _In other news, a new villain has been spotted in downtown Musutafu earlier today. The villain seems to be covered in black slime with a white helmet on its insignia on its chest. Pro Heroes Kamui Woods and Mt Lady were sent to neutralize the villain, but have mysteriously disappeared. One of a bystander were lucky enough to be close by when the villain appeared, and was able to take a recording of it talking. Please take a listen."_

Kevin just about choked on his drink, and Suit nearly swerved into the van trying next to it at the description. It couldn't be, could it?

" _ **Need to find him, need revenge!"**_

" _We don't know who this villain is looking for, but if you know this villain, please be careful and contact the police."_

"Holy shit! What the fuck is he doing roaming around?!" Kevin shouted, heart pounding fast in his chest. How did he get out?!

"Master, you don't think Bakugo let him out, do you?"

"Of course not! There's a one in a million chance of Bakugo finding that room! There's no way-"

"Master, that parasite would never want revenge on you! The only way it would, is if it was using a temporary host that _wants_ revenge against you! Who lives in your home that wants revenge?"

"…Holy shit, Bakugo found that room." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Send out the drones to look for him, and for the heroes. Last need we need is him eating the two of them."

"Roger that." Suit opened its back compartment, allowing 10 little drones out. Rolling down the window, they flew out, ready to complete their mission.

"Next, try to find out ho that anchor lives, and the guy who recorded the whole thing. We need to do some damage control once this is all over."

"Already began that, sir. The anchor lives on one side of the city in a house while the bystander lives in an apartment complex on the other side of the city. Apartment 25, to be more precious."

There was a loud screeching sound, and before the two knew what was happening, someone slammed into the limo, pushing the giant vehicle a solid 5 feet before stopping. Suit's head smacked harshly against the wheel, and Kevin was tossed around like a ragdoll.

Everything was a blur for a few seconds, with Suit ripping apart the airbag that opened on impact. Shaking its head, it looked back.

"Master! Are you alright?!"

"Other than hating my life more than usual? I'm just peachy." He groaned in reply, sitting up from the floor and brushing glass out of his hair. "The fuck happened?"

"Give me a moment and I'll check." Suit requested, before changing its position and putting its feet on the door. Getting a good grip on its seat, Suit pulled back and kicked the door off of its hinges.

Exiting the limo, Suit grabbed one of the back handles and ripped the door off, before helping Kevin out. The made their way towards what had hit them, a silver SUV sat unmoving, its front digging into the limos side.

Multiple onlookers watched the scene unfold, some muttering to one another and others calling the police and paramedics.

Suit yanked the door opened and popped the airbag, revealing a middle-aged man with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was unconscious, his rising chest giving away the fact he wasn't dead almost immediately. There was something strange about him, however. Black slime was oozing off of his tongue in one long drip. Grabbing a small beaker from its side compartment, Suit scooped it up before putting on a quirk into its opening.

"Seems like your little friend's trying to cause some chaos." Suit informed, turning around to show Kevin the tube. When close enough to Kevin however, the slime inside started moving up and down, moving around wildly in its small prison.

"Bakugo's emotions are getting the better of him. We need to find those two before anyone else gets hurt!" Kevin exclaimed, opening the back compartment of Suit to rummage around. "I'll take a look around the city and try to find them, you find the heroes, the anchor, and the bystander. Tie up any loose ends." He ordered, pulling out and slapping on a watch onto his wrist. He turned on the screen and started tapping away.

"Master, shouldn't I come with you? We don't know how he'll react to seeing you!"

"No Suit! We need those four dealt with before anyone else comes in contact with him. We need to keep this situation under control, and we'll do so by splitting up."

The watch flashed, now giving him access to five of the drones and showing him their different point of views. The five were high in the sky, watching the roofs of the building as they passed by. One in particular caught his eye. The fourth drone, which was flying at the southern end of the city, was showing a trail of black slime in an area filled with warehouses.

Sirens echoed in the distance, drawing their attention. With a nod to each other, the ground swallowed Kevin up. Suit however stayed behind.

"Everyone! If I could have your attention please!" It exclaimed, causing everyone to stare at it. Raising a hand up to the right side of its head, Suit clicked a button, causing a red light to flash from its left eye lens. Satisfied, it activated its rocket boots before flying away.

 **(Warehouse. Southern side of the city.)**

Warehouse 42, an old and rundown warehouse that hadn't been touched since the 90s, which was the information Kevin had found out about it. It was filled with empty crates and barrels, and broken pieces of machinery. Inside was a single heat source, one of its arms stretching and grabbing onto different objects before putting it into a pile.

"Suit? Suit, I've found him. How's everything on your end?" Kevin whispered into the watch, not wanting to spook the target.

"Found the two heroes, both are injured but alive. There're bite marks on Kamui's wooden head, but other than some broken ribs they'll be fine. Once they wake up I'll do what must be done and head over to you."

"Roger. I'm gonna engage and try to neutralize the target before you do. Be ready to cleanup once you arrive." Cutting comms, Kevin crawled down to one of the windows and slid it to the side.

Climbing in and onto a metal pathway high above the ground, took off his shoes and sat them to the side before walking, taking small and slow steps in hopes of hiding his presence. The metal openings hurt his feet, but it was worth it.

Kevin watched him as the hulking mass of black slime continued grabbing onto objects and moving them to different, neatly towered piles. That didn't make any sense. Did Bakugo have OCD or something? In the past, that thing never cared for things being neat and clean, it only cared for death and destruction.

The beast rose its head and started to sniff around, causing Kevin's blood to run cold. With a loud growl, it grabbed onto a barrel and turned, throwing it towards its direction.

Hopping over the railing, Kevin met the ground with a roll and ended up hiding behind a few stacks of boxes. Above the barrel smashed into the metal, destroying where he once crouched. The pieces came falling down, landing next to him with loud 'clicks' and 'clangs'.

He heard the beast let out a combination of a whimper and growl, obviously not liking the loud sound. It seemed like something things never changed.

This time a box came smacking into his hiding spot, causing the young hero to jump out of the way as the tower fell down.

Stomping onto the ground, a wall of stone shot up from the ground and protected him from two more flying boxes. Smacking him pam on the stony surface, it was sent flying towards the villain in seconds.

Raising its fist, the black slime punched thorough, destroying it into tiny pieces. This gave Kevin enough time to slide between its legs and deliver two quick punches to its back.

Roaring, the beast swiped back, missing Kevin by a mere second as he jumped back. Grabbing onto more boxes, he started throwing them in rapid succession at the hero in training. Creating three more walls, he sent them flying at his opponent, not only destroying the boxes but also giving him cover in order to dive back in to attack.

He was at a disadvantage in this battle. Someone inside that slime was Bakugo, meaning he couldn't do any crazy attacks or he would risk injuring the student inside.

The beast swiped at the walls, crushing them into tiny pieces before Kevin could hope to get around. Raising one of its hands and sharpening his fingers, the giant came down ad slashed Kevin across his chest, ripping his clothing and skin.

With a grunt he jumped back, clutching onto his opened chest and feeling the five deep cuts running across. Blood was running out, just not fast enough to cause any worry.

An idea formed, he jumped further back and formed one giant wall. He started running around in a circle after that, making more growing walls appear to protect.

' _Make him waste his ammunition, always a good first step.'_ He thought to himself, wincing as the blood flowed down his chest and stomach.

He finished the circle of cement, before making it high enough to reach the ceiling. With a swipe of his hand, the top closed. Creating a large prison of stone to trap his opponent.

Swiping his foot downwards, a door opened in the stone, allowing him to rush in before closing it. Pressing a button on the watch, four different arrows were shot out and hit different area. They flashed in the darkness before becoming a solid light, allowing the two to see each other.

"Venom, so good to see you again!" Kevin exclaimed with fake cheer, causing the monster to growl.

"Host, betrayed me. You locked me **up** and left me for **death**!" Venom roared, its body twitching in anger and rage. Its fingers curled into fists. Once white eyes turning a blood red.

' _Its feelings are mixing with Bakugo's. I need to put a stop to this_ _fast_ _!'_

"You know I had to! You and the other guy-" Kevin stated, tapping the side of his head. "-would just fight for control! I'd rather deal with him and keep him under control than you."

"You-You've always called me monster! But we both know the truth! _**You're the monster**_!" It exclaimed, before it started to charge.

Pressing two buttons on the watch at once, loud noises began emitting from the arrows. Church bells ringing, metal pipes smacking against one another, a loud guitar rift, and among many others.

Venom stopped in its tracks, falling to its news and grabbing onto either side of its head before letting out an unworldly scream. The villain started thrashing around on the ground, body shaking as if it was having a seizure.

Kevin also fell to his knees, covering his hears in an attempt to help alleviate the pain. He even covered himself in a small stone dome.

What made this worse was the fact they were in a small prison with smooth walls. The sounds bounced everywhere without somewhere to escape, making this much more like a death sentence.

And as blood started seeping through his ears, before he finally turned deaf, he could sense Venom's once large presence disappear into millions of smaller presences. Pressing the buttons again, the sounds stopped. He put his hands onto the ground in order to stop himself from falling down. Kevin was panting hard, ears ringing like never before.

His dome lowered, allowing him to see what had happened. Venom, for a lack of a better term, had blown up, it's the walls and floor being painted in black. Bakugo laid in the middle, still unconscious.

"Master? Master let me in!" Suit shouted from the outside. Move a hand downwards, another door formed in the stone, allowing Suit to rush in and to his side. "Are you alright?!"

"Hearing…bad…fuck." He panted. "Others?"

"The heroes, anchor, and bystander are all taken care of. They're in the hospital recovering, and shouldn't remember what happened." The robot informed. "Venom?"

"Alive…just…exploded. Capture…now!"

 **(Hours later. Kevin's house)**

Bakugo's eyes fluttered opened, and the first thing he was the red of his ceiling. He attempted to get up, but found himself restrained. What happened? The thing he remembered was that he found some secret room and was about to fight that…slime monster.

"Finally, you're awake." Kevin sighed from the side of his bed. The blond's eyes snapped to him, before he growled and struggled against the straps holding him down.

"You bastard! What the fuck was that doing?! What's it doing in that fucking room?! **WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!** " He screamed at the top of his lungs, palm crackling in anger.

"That, was Venom. It's a sentient, alien symbiote, which is just a fancy word for parasite. It requires a human host to survive, but is just fine with that podium I made. When it bonds with you, it gives you its enhanced powers."

"An alien?! You seriously expect me to believe something so fucking stupid?!"

"Hey, shit for brains! 80% of the world has a superpower! Do you really think an alien is so farfetched?"

Bakugo went to speak, but immediately shut his mouth before he could. The little shit…actually had a good point.

"Okay, let's say I believe that alien bullshit. Why the fuck was it in that room? What _is_ that room?!"

"For one, it's my trophy room, filled with things I've collected over my life. I needed to keep Venom locked up, otherwise it'd try to take control over my body. We can't have that, now can we?" Kevin asked before standing.

Bakugo just stared as he fished around in his pocket, looking for something. He was just digesting this new information. An alien? Did that mean humans weren't alone in this universe? Or, was Kevin lying? Was 'Venom' some kind of experiment?

"The fuck is that?!" He shouted, not trying to let his panic show as Kevin grabbed some small, metal rod from one pocket, and a pair of sunglasses from the other. "What? You gonna fuckin probe me?!"

"This, is a neutralizer, moron." He informed, putting the glasses on and pressing a button on the rods back. The top popped up, showing a little red screen. "To put it simply, it erases your memory for however long I want. I could erase every memory you've ever had, but I feel like the past 14 hours should suffice." He stated, turning the dials on the back.

"…Who the fuck are you, really?"

"Me? Just a guy trying to live his life, not being able to afford someone from finding out the truth."

A button pressed and a flash of red, Bakugo stared at him with a dull look in his eyes. Kevin was quick to cuts the straps and hide the neutralizer and glasses.

"Oi, the fuck are you doing in my room?!" He shouted, sitting up and growing at Kevin, who raised his hands up in piece.

"Calm down explody. You've been asleep all day, and texted me to wake you up when I got home." He lied.

"I…I did? Wait! It's fucking dark outside! What time is it?!"

"Eight o'clock in the dot. I just got back from hanging out with Mina and her family."

"Oh…what the fuck did we do in class today?"

"You know, some rescue training and lecturing. Midnight was feeling me up, like usual, and Jiro just about assaulted her." Kevin informed, actually not lying. They chuckled at that.

"Fuck! I wanna see that fight!"

"You will one day. Suit's finished with dinner, so come out whenever you want." Kevin informed, before walking towards and opening the door.

"Min-Kevin." Said boy turned around, eyes wide. Bakugo never called him by his first name. "Thanks…for everything. Thinking I'm just gonna go back to sleep."

"Hey, I take care of my own." He smiled, before exiting the room and closing the door.

Walking out to the living room, Kevin scooped up the Venom filled tube off of the counter and walked over to the wall. Pressing down specific parts of the wall, a panel appeared, allowing Kevin to press the red button.

The door formed beside it, and Kevin began to descend. Suit stopped its cooking and went over to the wall, pressing the button once Kevin was down the stairs.

 **(Trophy room)**

Flipping the light switch, lights turned on throughout the room, showcasing off everything inside. And as Kevin strode in, different things had different reactions.

The rings began to glow bright lights.

There was a deep chuckle as he passed the notebook, an apple core sat atop the tube as another was thrown at his feet.

A playing card with a green circle flashed.

A group of golden items, seven in total, and each having some kind of eye built/designed in, flashed gold.

A skin like suit, with long red hair and big lips in a blue dress, slithered in its tube. It struck the glass as he passed.

When at the correct podium, Kevin sat Venom's tube on top, the creature inside still unconscious.

With a nod, he turned to walk back up the stairs, ignoring the other flashes of light and roars/screeches coming from further back in the room.

Those were a story, for another day.

 **(The next morning)**

Bakugo woke up with a gasp, panting and sweating like crazy as he sat up in bed. He had one crazy-ass dream. It involved Kevin, a secret room, an alien, rings, some kind of playing card, and some fighting.

He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up when there was a knock at his door.

"Bakugo! Time to wake up, we got class soon!" Kevin called from the other side.

"Shut up brat! I'm getting the fuck up!" He shouted back, kicking the blanket off of himself.

"Whatever prick! Just get ready!"

The blond growled, before rubbing the back of his head. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary…so why did it feel like he was missing something? It was like his memory over the last 24 hours was gone…But that can't be! It was just a dream…

Wasn't it?

* * *

 **(You decide)**


	28. Frozen in Place

**(Saturday Night)**

Jiro stared at herself in the mirror, liking the way she looked, while also having doubts about it.

Black leather pants with holes in them and a looped chain hanging from the side, spiked black boots, a white tank top, black choker around her neck, black bracelet with a purple strip running down the middle on her right wrist, thin black bracelet on her left wrist, and a red and black checkered, long sleeved shirt. The purple eye shadow returned once again, but no other makeup.

Was she wearing too much black? Was it not enough? Should she add some blue? Change her entire wardrobe to nothing _but_ blue? Blue was Kevin's favorite color after all. Would he find her more attractive or desperate if she did so?

Having a boyfriend sucked. Before she would only occasionally question what she wore, what she said and how she acted. But now? It was always _constant_ , even if he wasn't around she was also questioning everything about herself. His words of love and praise did nothing to kill the insecure and cynical side of her that she hated. But _god_ they felt good to hear.

 _Knock, knock, knock_

"Kyoka dear, your date's here!" Her father shouted from the other side of the door. He sounded in pain as he spoke, obviously hating the idea of his daughter dating. She was daddy's little girl after all, at least, that's what he would call her.

There was a concert tonight, featuring a number of bands that Jiro was quite fond of. It was announced two months ago, and sold out immediately before she had a chance to buy a ticket. Yet somehow, Kevin had pulled some strings and gotten two tickets before asking her to go.

An actual date, _their_ first date to be more precise. She just about had a stroke when he first asked her, especially since it was _before class began_ , when _everyone_ was sitting around waiting for Aizawa to show up.

Of course questions were asked and assumptions were made, with Hagakure and Mineta leading the charge. Hagakure asked if they were dating, Mineta asked if anything inappropriate was going on between the two, Kaminari looked like someone had kicked his puppy in front of him, and Momo congratulated the two for their new relationship.

Luckily Kevin, who caused all of this (he enjoyed messing with her cause he was a _prick_ ), was quick to say it was just two friends hanging out enjoying music. To further prove they weren't dating (she wanted to keep their relationship a secret), he ended up kissing Mina on the lips, causing some to gasp and others to squeal. Most congratulated the two, Hagakure immediately barraged her best friend with questions, Mineta began to cry since one of the hottest girls was taken, and Kaminari smacked his forehead, calling himself an idiot since _of course_ Kevin wasn't dating Jiro, he was dating Mina! He wouldn't be dating two girls, right?

She felt a bit bad for the blond. Not only was his best friend dating two girls, every guys dream, but Kevin was also dating the girl Kaminari was _crushing on_! That must sting, and will if he ever found out.

Grabbing her _charged_ phone and keys, Jiro opened the door, and was met with the sight of her (totally not about to cry) father.

"Y-You look great dear." He (totally _not_ sobbing), brought her into a hug and rocked the two of them back and forth. With a small smile, she returned it and patted his back.

"Thanks dad…mind letting go? The concert's gonna start soon."

With a yelp, Kyotoku pulled away while clutching onto his left ear. He turned to glare towards the living room,

"Honey! That bloody hurt!"

"Stop trying to guilt trip her into not going." Mika ordered, her usual monotone voice sounding just a wee bit annoyed.

"I-I wasn't! I was just saying she looked nice!" He argued back as he and Jiro walked into the room, a bright light coming from the limo out front.

"Sounded like it to me." She scowled at her husband, before smiling at Jiro. "Have fun honey, you look great! You'll knock his socks off for sure! And hopefully something else." She whispered the last part under her breath, causing her daughter to blush.

"Mom!"

" _Nothing_ is getting knocked off tonight! Kyoka, if he tries anything, stab him in the eye!" Kyotoku requested with a growl.

"Hiromi would be quite upset if she did that to his son."

"No friendship is worth having my daughter suffer! Kyoka, aim for the jugular!"

Oh yeah, her parents didn't know what happened at the restaurant the week before. She didn't want to ruin her parent's friendship with the old musician, so she lied and said everything went well. As far as they knew, Kevin was just a good friend.

"Aim for the jugular and don't let him try anything, got it guys! Gotta go, love ya!" She shouted as she walked out and slammed the front door, letting out a sigh of relief once she escaped that shit show. She had a small grin as she walked towards the limo, Suit was already outside waiting for her to come out.

"Ms. Jiro." The robot greeted, opening the door for her with a hand raised. She high fived the butler-bot before climbing in.

Lips were immediately on hers, pulling her into a soft, needy kiss. She smiled and returned it, a hand snaking to the back of his head to deepen it. Hands made their way to either side of her cheeks, wanting to keep the two connected for as long as possible.

After what felt like a minute the two separated, hot breaths ghosting over each other's faces. She was met with the sight of the warmest pair of brown eyes she'd ever seen, and one of his rare genuine smiles. A look that only she and Mina got, looks preserved for them and no one else.

The idea made her heart pound against her ribs.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, leaning in and pecking her lips once more. Her cheeks darkened.

"S-Shut up. Nerd." She muttered, causing him to laugh and slide back on the leather, allowing her in and letting Suit close the door behind her.

She wasn't good at receiving compliments, they made her feel awkward and weird, as did _giving_ compliments. A part of her feared she'd ruin the night by giving the wrong one. Should she say he looked beautiful as well?

He chuckled, not mad at her reply. He loved every part of her, the good and the bad, from her punk personality to her insecurities. There was nothing but love in his heart for her and his 'alien queen'.

"You…look nice as well?" She winced as the words left her mouth.

Black jeans, boots, and the same shirt he had let her borrow the week before was his attire. A belt with a skull buckle was on his waist, and a black ring with a blue gem on his right ring finger. A necklace hung from his neck, with two pendants hanging from it. One of was skull with a pair of rings, and the other was a capital 'A' inside of a circle.

"You're so cute when you're shy!"

"But I'm not!" She groaned, leaning down and burying her face into his neck, hoping to hide her growing blush. He just laughed and hugged her, which she returned.

"But you are! You're just so beautiful and cute and everything!" He started kissing everywhere he could. Top of her head, her shoulder, behind her ear, even her jacks weren't safe as soft lips kissed them.

That had gotten an unexpected reaction out of her. Her grip on him tightened as a shiver ran down her spine, her knees pressed against each other as she felt a tingling sensation 'down south'. A louder than anticipated gasp escaped her.

What…the fuck was that? And why did it feel so _good_?!

"I hear gasping! Nothing lewd is going on back there, right?" Suit asked from the front, after rolling down the window that separated then.

"No ya dumb robot! Everything is PG back here, thank you. Right Kyoka?"

"Y-Yeah! Nothing w-rong here!" Her voice cracked, causing her embarrassment to rise to a whole new level. When she got a questioning look from Kevin, she just buried her face back into his neck. Reading the room, or limo in this case, he decided not to press further and stuck to cuddling.

 **(Concert)**

Adrenaline rose as blood pumped, hundreds screamed in delight as the band played one of their most popular songs. People were dancing until they could no longer, singing and screaming to match the lead vocalist until their throats felt like sandpaper. Small fights broke out over which song was better, and quickly ended after a few punches when the best part of the song came up. The atmosphere was just so encouraging and inviting, making everyone feel like they could do anything and they would fit in.

Or, maybe it was because 95% of those in attendance were drunk off their ass. _Regardless_ , everyone was having a blast and from the smell of it, some were getting blasted somewhere in the stadium.

Our (second) favorite couple were definitely feeling the high that came with concerts like these. They were singing as best as they could, hips bumping in each other as they danced to the chorus.

Jiro laughed as Kevin deepened his voice, trying to match the part where the singers voice was made to sound like a monster. She shoved him slightly when he failed, causing him to laugh and return the shove.

It was just so _fun_ ,not only was she going to a concert with someone her age, but also someone that _enjoyed_ the same music as she did. When she was young, her parents took her to several different concerts. The bands either weren't her type, or her parents wouldn't let loose and have a little fun like everyone else.

A pair of arms wrapped around her, and she laughed as he started attacking her with kisses. She pushed him off of her, unable to stop a smirk from forming.

"You're so clingy!" _'It's actually kinda cute.'_

"How can I not be when I have such a _beautiful_ girlfriend?" He asked, before continuing his assault on her cheeks and forehead.

She smiled and melted into him, suddenly feeling her back against a wall. She could smell strawberries and peaches on his breath from the few drinks he had earlier, mix that in with his cologne he had on and it was _intoxicating_.

"God you're cheesy." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Admit it, you love it." Leaning down and pressing their foreheads together, all the people and music around them seemed to disappear as they got lost staring in each other's eyes.

"Oh? Do I get a reward if I do?"

Leaning down, he connected his lips with her own, bringing her into a kiss.

Soft lips and an intoxicating smell, hands slowly roaming down her body, desperate and hell bent to touch every part they could. Her jacks were going wild, rising and swinging through the air around them, before they eventually found home wrapped loosely around his neck. As he pressed body against her own, she could feel the heat rolling off of his body in waves, drowning her own in unearthly warmth.

Legs around his waist and hands under her thighs, the kiss deepened, a gasp escaping her as _something_ started poking her. Body freezing and mind going blank, she felt tense under his touch.

She thanked whatever god that existed that Kevin wasn't the type of guy to force himself and his needs/desires on her. He knew how she felt about sex and how she wasn't ready for anything that extreme, and respected her wishes.

With her gasp, he pounced like the predator many believed him to be. Tongue plunging into her mouth, a moan escaped the punk as his wrestled with her own. Strawberries and peaches, mixed with the bitter taste of regular alcohol hit her hard, nearly overwhelming Jiro as she got used to this new sensation.

It brought a few new thoughts to her buzzing mind. This was way better than regular kissing, for one. And, how many fucking girlfriends had Kevin been with?! _No_ amateur should be this good using tongue, and she doubted Ashido had taught him anything.

He groaned as she tried her best to return it, her own tongue wiggling and dancing against his own. Pants feeling another level of tight, he wondered if she knew the effect she had on him.

Finally, he pulled back and allowed the two to breath, their senses finally returning to them as hot breaths painted their faces like earlier. They got lost in each other's eyes once again as the music played in the background.

"How many fucking girls have you been with?"

A chuckle was her answer, before he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Love you!"

"That doesn't answer the question!"

 **(After the concert)**

"Leave it to Suit to make us walk _all the way_ to the back of the stadium." Kevin shook his head as he and Jiro walked around the massive stadium, hands held together while softly swinging through the cool air.

"Well it _is_ your fault. You knew the concert was three hours long, why'd you tell Suit it was only two?"

"In my defense, I thought it'd be funny!" He defended while chuckling, causing her to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"I seriously need to help you get a new sense of humor."

"Ouch, haven't felt a burn like that since the final exams." He fake sniffed, pretending to wipe away a tear.

Neither could've guessed a figure was hiding in the shadows, hand clutched tightly around something under their sweater. And as the couple turned passed a corner, the figure made their move.

 _Click_

Kevin's eyes widened at the sound, it was all too familiar for him not to.

"Don't move!" The figure shouted while breaking from cover, causing the young couple to stop dead in their tracks. "Turn around slowly with your hands up! Gimme your cash and no one gets hurt!"

"So is it keep my hands up or hand over my cash?" Kevin asked as he and Jiro did what they were told, slowly turning to stare at the hooded figure.

"Now's now the time to be a smart ass."

"Trust me hon, there's never _not_ a time to be a smart ass."

"Shut the fuck up! Hand over the cash and I won't shoot!"

"Ooo, I'm so scared! I'm shaking in mi boots!" Kevin started to shake, before he laughed mockingly at the guy. "Can we not do this dude? We just had our first date and you're kinda killing the mood."

"Do you _want_ to fucking die?!" He shouted, arm shaking as he switched his aim between the two. The girls' eyes widened before she stared at her date.

"What are you doing?! Don't antagonize the guy with a gun!" Jiro seriously had to wonder what went through her boyfriends mind half the time. Was it a monkey clapping cymbals while doing the hula?!

"Jiro baby, relax! I'm willing to bet he doesn't have the _balls_ to shoot me." Kevin teased.

What the fuck was he doing?!

"Is that a fucking challenge?!"

"No it's not!"

"Oh yes the hell is it!"

"Fucking fine! You asked for it!"

The trigger was pulled, following by a flash of light and a loud _bang_. The bullet traveled through the night sky, Jiro's eyes widening as it went for her boyfriend.

And then, everything stopped.

The birds flying overhead, the clouds rolling across the sky, the cars on the highways and planes getting ready for takeoff. Anything and everything just _stopped_ , and most importantly, the bullet. It stopped midair, and was halfway from reaching Kevin.

"10 seconds." He stated to himself, grabbing onto the bullet with two fingers and turning it, aiming the piece of metal towards the guys right shoulder.

"6." Grabbing the gun, he was quick to disassemble the firearm before dropping it onto the ground.

"2." Wrapping an arm around Jiro's shoulders, he kissed her temple before pulling away.

And as fast as everything stopped, everything started to move yet again. As Jiro reached out in fear, she was confused when the mugger screamed and fell to the ground, clutching his right shoulder.

"Wanna apologize for any of your previous threats?" Kevin questioned, raising a hand to control the earth.

Thick strips of earth captured and held down the mugger's ankles, while three large ones wrapped around his stomach. One wrapped around and covered his mouth, stopping his screams of pain to exit.

"Wait, what just-"

"Threaten my girlfriend again and I _promise_ a bullet wound will be the least of your problems." He growled, before bringing her with him as he walked away.

"What just happened?!"

"A Quirk of mine that re-deflected the bullet." Was his simple lie. He didn't wince when she pulled back and punched his arm.

"You have that?!"

"Did I not tell you?" He feigned innocence as the limo came into view. He watched as Suit got up and opened the doors for them.

"How was the date?"

"Why didn't you tell me? I was worried you were about to get hurt!"

"I take it that it didn't go well?"

"Well sorry, but how the hell was I supposed to bring it up? 'Hey babe, I have a Quirk that deflects bullets'. You see how weird that would've been?"

He…He had a point.

"You almost got shot?!" Suit shouted as the two climbed inside. "When?!"

"Oh, about a minute ago. Which reminds me, call the cops. Tell them the mugger is currently bleeding out."

God Kevin confused her. Why the hell was he acting to nonchalant about this?! They almost got mugged and he got _shot at_! Life saving Quirk or not, she was sure _anyone_ would've been shaken up by that.

"Other than that Suit, I think it went rather well! What do you think, Kyoka?"

"I think you owe after that traumatic experience."

"Done!" He smiled, which faltered for a second when he noticed Suit watching him from the rear-view mirror.

She scowled when he opened his arms wide, but rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be enveloped by his warmth once more. Clinging onto him, she sighed.

"Don't do anything stupid like that again, okay?"

"I'll try hon, but you know me. Stupid's my middle name." He joked, kissing the top of her head. "Oh and by the way…I won't be able to hang out with you and Mina tomorrow." He informed, causing her to sigh in irritation.

"Why?"

"Aizawa and Nezu roped me in to help repairing the school, guess two third years got into some fight on Friday. This is punishment for how I acted during the internship."

"Fine, but this just means you owe me double."

"Ha! For you hon, I'd get you the whole world if I could."

 **(The next day)**

Suit activated its heat signature and stared at Bakugo's door, noticing the blond was still asleep even though it was one in the afternoon. With a sigh, moved a piece of the hallways wall, revealing a purple button. Pressing it, a door formed in the wall, allowing Suit to walk down a staircase.

After a moment or two, Suit came across another door and punched in a passcode, causing the door to whirl and open. Entering a new room, the robot stared at the bag of liquid currently held in its hand.

"Using such a power is beyond idiotic. You _know_ that." It growled, staring at the unmoving body of Kevin as he laid on a queen-sized bed. His skin was pale and cold to the touch, but he was alive nonetheless. Replacing the current, empty bag that was connected to the GI Tube, Suit shook its head. "Nine hours until you wake up. Hopefully you'll remember to call Aizawa and tell him the situation."

It turned around to leave, before stopping in its tracks. Fists clenching, the robot turned around.

"This better be the last time you use that stupid power! I'm tired of you being in a coma!"

* * *

 **(Anyone else gonna give their opinion on Kevin and Kirishima? Cause if not, I might just say fuck it and take Kiri out of the relationship. I wanna start the Training Camp Arc, but need to decide before I do)**


End file.
